JODY SAWYER: BALLET DANCER
by CreamBombSugarLoafie
Summary: Jody and Charlie sitting in a tree.... breaking up as much as can be. Are they really meant for each other? Or will Jody never realize how much better off she is with Charlie, and with out Cooper. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE ****

CHAPTER ONE

Jody Sawyer knocked on the front door to her parent's house. Her mother opened the door and wrapped Jody in a hug. She called for Jody's dad and he came rushing down the stairs. He hugged her and picked up her suitcase. He placed it inside the door and went into the living room. After all the hellos, Jody's parents sat in two identical fancy chairs, facing Jody, who was sitting on the couch alone.

"So, how are you?" Mrs. Sawyer asked.

"Ok, great, I guess."

"Good, good. And Charlie, how's he?"

"Um, actually I'm not sure. We broke up about a month ago."

"Oh really? Why?"

Jody shifted. "I dunno." She hoped her Mom would move on, but she didn't.

"But you don't even talk anymore?"

"Not really. I mean, we're not in the same company or anything. And when I hang out with Eva, it's usually just her and sometimes Erik. They're still friends with him, but they just don't bring him to see me. Not often anyway."

"But you two were so happy! What happened?"

Jody shifted again. She didn't want to talk about Charlie. She didn't even want to think about Charlie. It just hurt too much. She shrugged. "We just grew apart." She lied.

"Well, were you having problem when you visited a few weeks ago?" Mrs. Sawyer asked.

"No, not at all. We were fine then."

Mrs. Sawyer noticed her daughter's weirdness about Charlie, so she moved on, sort of. "So, if you're not with Charlie, who are you with?"

Jody blinked. "No one."

"Well, honey, that's not healthy."

"What?"

"You're moping about Charlie! You need to get out."

Jody stared at her mother. "No. I'm not moping over anything. I just haven't found anyone I like yet."

"What about that Cooper Neilson."

"How about not!"

Mrs. Sawyer bit her tongue. "Well, since you're here for the weekend, why don't you go on a date with this boy I know, Roger? He's 22 just like you, and he's just the nicest boy."

Jody hated visiting her parents. Her dad was fine, but her mom was another story. She always asked a billion questions about Jody's love life. And if Jody didn't have one, she always set her up. Jody knew she wouldn't be able to refuse, so she didn't argue. "Sure, why not."

Mrs. Sawyer smiled. "Great!"

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

LATE SATURDAY AFTERNOON (THE NEXT DAY)

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Jody looked at her self in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She was wearing a knee-length red skirt that had blue flowers around the bottom. She had a blue tank top with a reddish flower in the middle. Her hair was down and she had on sandals. She grabbed her purse and went out to her car. She drove to McDonalds. She couldn't believe she was going on a blind date. Let alone going on a blind date to McDonalds. It just sounded so lame and cheap. She parked and walked inside. She looked around, not sure what to look for.

A tall guy with spiked up drown hair came up to her. He was wearing khaki guy shorts and a red tank. He wasn't as thin as Charlie wasn't, but by no means fat. He smiled warmly at Jody and she saw how incredibly cute he was.

"Hi. I'm Roger. Are you Jody?"

Jody smiled and nodded.

"Ok, cool. But I hate my name, so you can call me by my middle name."

"Which is?"

"Jake."

"Um, ok. Hi, Jake."

Jake smiled. "Hi Jody."

They got their food and sat down.

"So, how do you know my mom?" Jody asked.

"She, uh, well, work."

"Cool. So, you do what?"

"I'm in college. But I was student teaching at the middle school and your mom was the teacher I was working with. What do you do?"

"I, uh, I'm a ballet dancer. I never got to go to college." Jody said, uncertainly.

"Well that's ok. So, what company thing do you belong to? Or is that what they are called?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm a principle in the Cooper Neilson Dance Company."

"Principle?"

"Yeah, it's like, one of the main dancers."

"Very cool. So, where is it?"

"New York."

Jake frowned. "Oh."

"But I do visit a lot."

He smiled. "Really? So, next time you come, you wanna hang out? Or, well, you probably have a boyfriend."

"No. No, I haven't had a boyfriend in over a month."

"Cool. So… who?"

"Who?"

"Yeah. Who was your ex?"

"Oh! Charlie. Charlie Sims. He's a ballet dancer at the American Ballet Company in New York."

"Very cool. So, then, do you only date ballet dancers or something."

"Well, no. I just never met a lot of guys who weren't, so I just dated only them up until now."

Jake smiled. "Until now?"

Jody laughed. "So, why do you hate Roger? I like that name."

Jake shrugged. "Well, Mr. Roger's Neighborhood kinda did most of that."

"Oh yeah. I see what you mean. I'd use my middle name too."

"What is your middle name?"

"Kristen."

"Oh, wow. That's so pretty. So, it's Jody Kristen Sawyer?"

"Yep, so what's your full name?"

"Roger Jacob Lawson."

Jody smiled. "I like it."

They finished eating and threw all of their trash out. Neither of them wanted to leave the other, so Jake invited Jody back to his dorm. He said his roommate wouldn't be there because he always stayed out past midnight on Saturdays. She agreed and they left. They talked there for about an hour.

"So," Jake asked, "what happened to Charlie?"

Jody pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I don't know."

Jake squinted. "Ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jody smiled. "Thank you."

Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull back. They kissed for a while and then Jody glanced up at the clock. She pulled back from Jake and smiled. She announced sadly that she had to leave, because it was almost 9:30. She left and drove back to her parent's house. When she got there, her mother attacked her.

"Where were you? I thought you were coming home at 8! I was so worried."

"Mom! Geesh! I'm 22! I don't need you to get all freaked out. Jake invited me up to his dorm. So we were just talking there."

"Jake?"

"Yeah. He says he hates Roger, so he said I can call him by his middle name."

"Oh, I see. So, do you like him?"

Jody smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah."

Mrs. Sawyer smiled.

Jody said that she was really tried, so she went up to her old room. She plopped down on her bed. She rolled over and pulled out a notebook from her small suitcase. She grabbed a pen. She opened the notebook to a clean page and began to write.

_Today I had a blind date with Mom's old student teacher. His name is Roger Jacob Lawson, but he wants me to call him Jake. He has got to be the cutest guy in the world. And he's really really sweet too. And hot, way hot. And it's not like ballet-thin hot, but normal guy hot._

He reminds me of Charlie a little, but I sooo don't wanna think about that, besides, that's sooo not why I like him. He's just sooooo sweet and cute and hot and funny and sweet! I'm even sorta glad that he isn't a ballet dancer. I'm so sick of dating only them anyway.

Ugh! When I got here (at mom and dad's) yesterday, Mom kept on asking all these questions about me and Charlie. How annoying! But I guess I can't blame her. Everyone was really surprised because we had been dating for 4 years. Sometimes, even I can't believe its over. Or maybe I just don't want it to be over. Maybe I still love him. Sigh. Oh well, nothing anyone can do about it now. It's over. For good. That suddenly.

We were so in love. I would have died for him. He probably would have done the same for me as well. So, big whoop, we were in love. So, he did what any guy would have done. He proposed. I still can't believe it. I mean, I know he would have sooner or later, but it was still a surprise.

That was a month and a half ago. 45 days. Wow. I can still imagine the whole scene perfectly. Word for word. I know exactally how good he smelled and what his face looked like. I remember the tone of his voice and what he said. "I love you Jody. You know that. So, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He takes out the ring box and gets down on one knee. "Jody, will you marry me?"

I remember I sat there for exactly 6 minutes. Then he got up and left my apartment. I began to cry. I said no. Don't ask why.~Jody

Jody put the notebook into her suitcase and closed her eyes. She fell asleep after a few minutes. When she woke up the next morning, both her parents were at church. She checked her watch, it was 9:45am. She rushed to eat breakfast and pack up.

Jody hated visiting her parents. She had to leave really early Friday and then again really early Sunday. Then she'd have to drive the whole day. She thought it was a total waste of time. Except now that she had met Jake, she decided she wouldn't mind as much.

She left her parents a good-bye note and drove off. She stopped quickly for lunch and dinner and made it back home by 4am. She ran into apartment and fell asleep immediately. 3 hours she woke up and rushed off to Cooper's company.

Cooper yelled at her once for being lazy and spacing out. She apologized and kept on slapping her self to keep awake. It always took her a few days to recover from a trip to Indiana. When she got home she fell asleep on the couch for a few hours. When she woke up again she decided to call Jake.

"Hey! You've reached Jake Lawson and Tony Perkins! Press 1 for Tony and 2 for Jake! Then leave a message at the beep! Working it dude! Bye!"

Jody pressed 2 and heard a beep. "Hey Jake. It's me, Jody. I just-"

"Hello?" Someone picked up the phone.

"Jake?"

"Nope. This is his roommate, Tony."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi. Look, I don't think you should be calling Jake. He doesn't like any girls other than his girlfriend calling him."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Alice."

"Oh, right, Alice. Well, can you just give him a quick message fir me? Please?"

"Sure thing."

"Ok. Tell him that Jody Sawyer-"

"Oh, hey, wait a sec. He just walked in."

"Hello?" Jake said a moment later.

"Hi. It's Jody."

"Hey, what's new?"

"Do you like me?"

"How?"

"Like more than a friend like me?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Tony just told me about Alice."

"Alice?" Jake asked innocently.

"Yeah. Your girlfriend, Alice."

"Oh, hey look-"

"No. Jake, come on. I just broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years. I meet you and you were so nice to me and you seemed to really like me."

"I do."

"Yeah, well, I really like you too. But now I find out that you have a girlfriend! I mean, really come on! What kind of player are you?" Jody hung up.

She picked up her phone again and dialed Eva's number.

"Hello?" Eva answered on speakerphone.

"Hey Eva, it' Jody. Hey, how come you're on speaker phone, got company?"

"Yeah, Erik and Charlie. Say hi to Jody guys!" Eva yelled the last part out into the background.

"Hey!" Erik said. Charlie mumbled something, but no one could understand it. Jody could hear a slap and she figured it was Erik hitting Charlie for whatever it was he mumbled.

Jody smiled. "Hey, Eva? D you think I can come over tomorrow? He have to talk."

"Sure. Come over after your rehearsal tomorrow. I'm home all day. Hold on a sec."

Jody heard mumbling in the background for a minute. Then she heard two beeps, meaning she wasn't on speakerphone anymore. She could tell who ever was holding the phone was walking into another room and shutting the door.

"Hey." Charlie said.

Jody half-smiled. She hadn't talked to Charlie in over a month and she had missed his warm voice. But his voice wasn't as warm anymore. He sounded hurt and confused. Jody knew he wasn't sounding like that on purpose, but it still hurt to hear it.

"Oh, hey! Uh… my mom says hi." Jody said, not sure what else to say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I visited her over the weekend and she kept asking about you."

"Cool, I guess. Hey, look. I know you're hanging out with Eva tomorrow, but do you think on Friday was can-"

"Charlie-" Jody began softly.

"Jody! I know what you're gonna say and all, and I guess I understand. I don't, not really, but I have to say that. If I ever want to get you back, even as a friend, I have to say that. We were friends before we went out. We were best friends while we went out. So why can't we be friends after we go out? I mean, beside Eva, I'm your best friend. And you are my best friend, I don't even have an Eva. So can't we just hang out as friends?"

Jody smiled. "Sure, why not? It will be fun."

"Yeah. It will be fun. You can come see the new ballet I'm in on Friday night. And then after that we can go out to dinner or something. Ok?"

"Ok. But I have to go, okay? Tell Eva and Erik I say bye."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Jody said, and she hung up.

Jody fell back onto the couch and wondered if a "friends" date with Charlie was good idea. There was a knock at the door. Jody opened it and saw Cooper standing there.

Cooper put his hands on her waist. "Hey. I'm sorry I was so hard on you today. I didn't realize you had just driven for 16 hours and had only gotten 3 hours of sleep. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Charlie too. I heard you two broke-up."

Jody nodded and Cooper saw how sad her eyes were. He hugged her and she didn't pull back. He rubbed her back and let go of her.

"You wanna come in?" She asked.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO ****

CHAPTER TWO

**Jody knocked on the door to Eva's small apartment. Eva opened the door and saw Jody. They both smiled. Eva and Jody sat down on Eva's bed and leaned against the wall.**

"So, what's up?" Eva asked.

"Everything. Yesterday it was Jake. Then Cooper. And on Friday it will be Charlie."

"Jake? Who's he?"

"This guy, he lives in Indiana. We went out on a date and I really really really like him. But yesterday I found out that he has a girlfriend."

"Player." Eva said.

"Yeah."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you and Charlie break up? I mean, it was literally over night. On Friday you two were all over each other over here. Then you go home and on Saturday you're not even talking. Charlie won't tell me anything other than that he misses you."

Jody sighed. She hadn't told anyone why they had broken up yet. She could barely admit it to herself. "He proposed." Jody said softly.

Eva squeaked. "Oh! And?"

"I said no."

The room fell silent.

"WHAT???" Eva screamed.

"I said no."

"WHY?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you loved him! And like I said, you two were all over each other over here that Friday. You were sitting on his lap and you two could _not_ stop kissing and touching and smiling and… my god, it was like gross. What happened?"

"I dunno. I do love him. I mean I did. Ah! I'm so confused! I just don't know!"

"Ok, ok, calm down girl! Sorry I asked. So, what else is new?"

Jody skipped over Cooper and went back to Charlie. "Me and Charlie are hanging out on Friday."

"Like a date?"

"No, like 2 friends, at least that's what he calls it. I'm gonna go see his new ballet on Friday, and then we are going out for dinner."

Eva smiled and nodded. "Cool."

"What?" Jody exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Do you still love Charlie?"

Jody looked down at the end of the bed. "No."

"No?"

"No. I mean, I did, once. But you don't see someone that you're not with anymore for over a month…"

"Jody?"

"Ok! Fine! I still love him! Happy?"

'Sure. But then how come you said no?"

Jody sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, why didn't you say no?"

"I love him."

"Well that helps us a lot."

Jody smiled at Eva. "Can't we talk about something else?"

Eva smiled back. "Sure."

***FRIDAY NIGHT***

Jody sat in the audience and watched Charlie dance. She hadn't seen Charlie dance in a long time. The last time was in Charlie's room. It was very dark and Charlie had been naked. Jody pushed that image out of her head and watched him dance. She looked over at the thin girl sitting next to her and remembered the conversation that they had had earlier. 

"Hi! Are you a ballet dancer?" The girl had asked once Jody was settled in her seat.

"Yeah. I'm a principle at the Cooper Neilson Dance Company."

"Oh, great. Do you know anyone in this ballet?"

Jody nodded. "Yeah. Charlie Sims, he's the lead."

The girl nodded and heard the weird tone in Jody's voice when she had said Charlie's name. "Is he like your boyfriend or something?" She asked politely.

"No." Jody said quickly.

"Did he used to be?"

"Yeah."

"Ah! So you must be Jody Sawyer!"

Jody looked at her in surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

Oh. Charlie talks… talked… about you all the time. Non-stop. It's always Jody this and Jody that, it's amazing how much he managed to say about you."

Jody raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you know him?"

"Yes. I'm Caity Smith. I'm a member of the company, here I mean."

"Oh, hi." Jody said, shaking Caity's hand. "Are you two friends."

"A little." Caity explained. "We talk a little when we can. I mean, sure, Charlie talks a lot, but I've never heard anyone go on about anything the way he does… did… with you."

Jody smiled.

"So, how long were you two together?"

"Four years." Jody said, holding up 4 fingers so Caity wouldn't mistake "four" for "for".

"Wow! I have to say this, but, you were so lucky! Charlie is the greatest guy I have ever met! So, why'd you break up?"

Jody sat up really straight. "He, uh, I…" Jody sighed, "I dunno. We just did." She lied.

Caity nodded and turned to the stage. "Oh, look, it's starting."

Jody turned and watched the ballet.

*** LATER THAT NIGHT ***

Jody waited outside of the stage door for Charlie. He came out, his arms around some girl with long drown hair. Her face was almost identical to Jody's and she weighed the same and looked about the same height. He turned and saw Jody. He smiled and waved, butt kept on walking with the girl. Jody watched him leave.

How could he do that? She had told him way too many times how much Cooper had hurt her when he did that not to know better. Maybe he was getting back at her for saying no and breaking his heart. Jody decided that that was unlikely. Charlie would never ever do anything that mean, especially to her.

She decided she'd just call Charlie later, and she went home. She went home and called Charlie once every hour, but he wasn't home until 3am.

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone sleepily.

"What happened to our plans?"

"Oh, hey Jody. Look, let me explain. Babsey is-"

"Babsey?"

"Yeah. She's just a friend. She broke-up with her boyfriend right before the performance and she really needed me there for her tonight."

Jody could relate, Cooper did the same for her, but she took that and turned it around in Charlie's face. "Hmmmm… Sounds familiar." Jody said, coldly.

"I'm sorry Jody! Please! Can't you just drop it? I'm really sorry, ok?! I wanted nothing more tonight than to hang out with you! But something came up and Babsey's life isn't all that stable and she was talking like you would not believe…. Jody. I just didn't want her to kill herself tonight, okay? I'm really sorry."

Jody listened to this and sighed. Charlie was so sweet. But she could tell by the urgency in his voice that he needed her to forgive him. He wanted her to forgive him, he still loved her. "Ok. I'm sorry I was so rude."

"Yeah. Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?

"Sure, go a head."

"Do you… no… um… ok. Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know exactly what!"

"Yeah, well…" Jody couldn't even admit to herself why she said no. How could she be expected to tell Charlie? But Charlie was so easy to talk to…. "I was scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

Jody sighed. "Scared. I was scared of everything. You, me, life, everything. I was afraid of you falling for someone else, because I know I'm not the best girl you could have. I don't… didn't… deserve you. I was afraid that maybe I'd fall for someone else because, let's face it, I do that easily. I was scared it wouldn't work out and we'd both get hurt. Or that, well, just the idea basically scared me. I mean, being with one person, for the rest of your life, until you die. And you don't die until you're like 157! And I know I don't deserve you. You were always always there for me when I needed you. And that made me feel soooo good. But I think I was ever there for you, even once. And I'm your first, but Cooper was mine and I always felt really bad about that. Because he sorta ruined the whole special thing. So, I was just afraid of everything."

"So you're saying that it was special with me?" Charlie gloated.

"You're getting off the point."

"Oopps. Sorry. Well, let me tell you something Ms. No Confidence, you don't have to be afraid of anything. Especially not me. And even more especially, not love. Love is the best thing there ever was, and if you're afraid of it, you'll never have the best thing. And you'll always be sad and every time you do find someone you love, you'll lose them. You don't have to be afraid of anything."

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah. I know. But listen, you _are_ the best I could _ever_ do. Don't ever ever even think about not being good enough for anyone. You were the best girlfriend I ever had and whomever you end up with is the luckiest man alive. And I never cared about you and Cooper, I mean, why should that matter?"

Jody smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how sweet you are?"

"Yeah. You. About 500 times… a day." Charlie teased.

Jody laughed. "Oh, hey! I meet Caity Smith."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She's nice."

"Yup. I guess. I mean, we aren't really friends."

"Yeah? You're not? She seemed to know a lot about you though."

"Well, she has this totally huge crush on me."

"Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. She kept on saying how great you were and how lucky I had been. Oh, by the way, you were great tonight."

Charlie smiled. Tons of people had always told him what a great dancer he was, but the only person's opinion he ever had cared about was Jody's. "Thanks."

"Sure." Jody yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Go get some sleep then."

"No. No, that's ok. I don't mind talking."

"Really?"

"Yep, sure."

"Good, because I have another question." Charlie said.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever love me?"

Jody rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"How much?"

"More than the whole world or anything in it."

"Ok. Then do you still love me?"

Jody blinked. "Why?"

"Cuz I wanna know."

"Well, I dunno. I'm not really sure."

"Oh."

"Why? Do you love me?" Jody asked.

"Jody-" Charlie began softly.

"Charlie!"

"Yes! Yes! I do!"

The line was silent for a good 3 minutes before anyone said anything.

"I have to go." Jody said frantically.

"Wait!" Charlie almost yelled. "Can we get together this Friday?"

"You know what? I don't think I can. I… I have plans with Cooper that night."

"With Cooper? As in Neilson?"

"Do you know another?"

"Why Cooper?"

"Yeah, see, he's actually really nice."

"But… I… I thought…"

"I have to go." Jody repeated and hung up in a hurry.

A few seconds later her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Just listen to me for a while play? I have no one else to talk to and I'll explode if I don't say any of this. Ok?"

"Sure hunney, go a head."

"Ok. I love you. I love you. I love you. Over the past… 5 years, I've loved you more everyday, from day one. Way back on August 29th, 2000. I walked into that room and you looked beautiful. I knew I'd love you for the rest of my life. It just felt like fate, but I guess not. I can hardly stand it! I can barely think about you. But to _talk_ about you! And now to _talk with_ you! And then to _HANG OUT _with you! I mean, you have no idea. I try to talk to Erik, but he doesn't really seem to get it. All he can do is be sympathetic. And Eva… well she's just Eva. Know what I mean?"

"Totally. Look, Charlie, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you."

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Well, as about as okay as it will get about now."

Jody smiled. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I was just wondering if you were flirting before. And if we'd ever get back together. What were you thinking?"

"How hot you are." Jody smiled, "And that night at the salsa club when we were in ABA. That was the day Jonathan told me I had bad feet and that I couldn't be a dancer. Eva made me go to cheer me up. It worked."

"Yeah. And now I'm wondering if you're flirting again. I'm also thinking about how when we danced that night, I grabbed you butt and crawled along the floor, holding it." Charlie laughed.

Jody rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you touched my butt plenty of other times after that night."

Charlie blushed and smiled, biting his tongue. "Yeah, I did. But hey, remember the last time we went to that club?"

Jody laughed, remembering that night. "Yeah. That was so fun."

"Yeah." Charlie said, getting a little sad. "I have to go now, bye."

"Bye." Jody said softly and hung up.

She quickly picked the phone back up, and then slammed it back down. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. For some reason the tears wouldn't fall. She picked up the phone and slowly dialed.

"Hello?" Charlie's tired voice answered.

"Hey," Jody gulped, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Charlie asked. He knew it was Jody, he could pick out her voice 6000 miles away in the middle of a crowd. He also knew by the tone of her familiar voice that she had something really big to tell him. "You can tell me."

"I know, I can tell you anything, I always have."

"Yes, you have. So, what's the news."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Charlie asked, trying to think of all the questions that he had asked her.

"Yes, I do still love you."


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE ****

CHAPTER THREE

"So, what, are you saying? That you wanna get back together?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I'm so confused! All I know is that for the past 4… well 5 years that I've never been happier. I know I love you."

"Ok then. So, does that mean that you want to get back together or not."

Jody thought about that for what seemed like an hour. She loved Charlie more than anything in the world. She _did_ want to be with him, but every time she thought about t she felt sick. "Not."

"Oh." Charlie's heart sank. "Then what?"

"Well, can't we just be, you know, friends? Like you were saying earlier?"

Charlie sighed and frowned. "Sure." He said, trying to sound happy.

Jody half-smiled. She could hear Charlie yawn. "You wanna go to bed now? It's almost 4am. I have to be at the company at 8."

"Sure."

Jody hung up and fell asleep on the couch. She woke up the next morning around noon. She frantically found the phone- it was under one of the couch cushions- and called Cooper at his office. She apologized and he accepted it, unhappily. After they hung up she took a quick shower, got dressed, and had a sandwich.

Jody sat on her bed and put on her ballet shoes. She had learned that if she didn't want to be stiff in rehearsal, she had to practice even on days with no rehearsal. She went out into the main room of her apartment and pushed all the furniture back. She warmed up on the small bar she had put up on the wall behind the couch. She ran through what she could of the ballet she was currently in and then made up her own little dance.

Her dream was to someday become a choreographer. Or maybe even someday be the director of her own company. She figured that because she had only been dancing for 3 years (that's not including before and during ABA), that her dreams wouldn't come true anytime soon.

After she finished practicing she put on sandals and called Cooper again.

"Hello?" Cooper answered on his cell phone.

"Hey Coop. It's me again, I don't think I can make it Friday for dinner."

"Why not?"

"I'll probably be hanging out with Charlie."

"I thought you two broke up!?"

"Oh, we did. But we're still friends, you know."

"Oh, ok. Well, see you Monday then."

"Ok." Jody said. She hung up.

They usually didn't have rehearsal on Saturday, only every third week. Today had been the third week. They almost never had rehearsal on Sundays. Only for emergency rehearsal or if their opening was the next night or something like that.

Jody looked around her apartment. She didn't have anything to do except eat, watch tv, read really old magazines, or look through photo albums. She decided to watch a movie. She shuffled through her small stack of movies and saw a tape labeled, "JODY'S ABA WORKSHOP PERFORMANCE". She took it out of the box and shoved it into he VCR slit. She pressed play and sat right in front of the tv to watch it.

Her parents had taped it for her, so it wasn't perfect, but Jody watched anyway. It was mostly centered on her. She watched herself dance and smiled. She remembered how much she loved doing that ballet, and how much fun it had been making it. First thinking Cooper loved her, and getting all happy whenever he even looked at her. And then when Charlie found out that she was "sorta seeing" him, how they had showed off for her during that one day in rehearsal. But then how Cooper had blown her off and how Charlie had calmed her down out in the hallway. She had decided then that she would never date another guy besides Charlie.

She looked at herself dancing. She looked like she was having such a great time. Jody could remember exactly what was going on in her head. It had been mostly counting and going over her steps, but occasionally other thoughts came up. Like how weird Cooper looked doing that chicken move in the beginning. And how strange it was that she had to hide under someone else's tutu thing.

They bed scene came on and Jody couldn't help but crack up. It looked so weird. But then the next scene came on and Jody saw how perfectly her parents had filmed this scene. When Charlie was standing behind her, they got his expression perfectly. Jody paused the tape and looked at the odd expression on her ex-boyfriend's face. She noticed that her eyes looked a bit weird and she remembered why.

She had been so nervous about Charlie standing right behind her. That and she had just bumped butts with Courtney Ammilat, the one all the guys considered the cutest ballet dancer at ABA. The fight happened and the screen went black. A few seconds later the tv screen showed the weird background for the next scene. Jody listened to the music.

She had always loved that song. She listened to the words and it finally occurred to her how true they all were and how true the ballet was. She was choosing between two guys, the bad boy and the sweetie. And the song would be Charlie's thoughts. How much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her. Only he couldn't because she was with another guy, one that treated her badly though.

She liked how well her parents had gotten their facial expressions so well. Charlie's were the most obvious, love. She saw that even way back then that he had loved her. How could she not have noticed? Jody mentally slapped herself and kept on watching. When the last part came- when she's the rope in the game of tug-o-war between Charlie and Cooper- she smiled. Charlie had landed and given Cooper this cold, but happy look that seemed to say, "Beat that! Yes sir! You have competition!". Jody shook her head and waited for the last dance scene.

When she had said. "No!" to Cooper and Charlie, they came after her. Charlie was like, "Huh? Why?" and Cooper was like, "Come one! Can you turn down my cute face?". Jody smiled. When she had jumped into Charlie's arms, she saw this huge smile appear on his face. She danced, and then it was over. The curtain went down and then came back up. They all took a bow and the curtain went back down. It came up again and she, Charlie and Cooper came out to take their separate bows.

The tape ended and Jody sighed happily. She rewound the tape and put it back into it's case. She looked around again and decided to look at her old photo albums.

She took out one with a flowery cover and sat down on the couch. She opened it. The first thing in it was an article she had found in the newspaper about Cooper Neilson. She knew right away that this was her Cooper Album. She had always had a crush on Cooper before she went to ABA, so she found all the stuff she could on him and out it into this photo album. Then when she went to ABA, she could get ever more stuff. She flipped through the rest and then closed it. She didn't really like Cooper anymore. Once she actually got to know him, she totally changed her mind. She knew that he wouldn't act so mean and all if it weren't for Kathleen, so Jody had this weird feeling whenever she was around her. She didn't like him as anything other than a friend.

She found her Charlie Albums (there were several) and put them all next to her on the couch. She picked up the top one and opened it.

The first picture was of her, Charlie, Eva, Erik, Emily, Maureen, Jim, and the limo driver guy. Jody remembered that day- Erik's birthday- and smiled.

~~~***~~~

Charlie walked up to Jody, holding 2 cups of coffee. She was practicing her turnout. Charlie placed the cups down and gently took Jody's arm. He pushed it down to her side.

"You never stop do you?"

"They still hate my body."

"You're way to hard on yourself. You looked great in rehearsal."

"That ballet is so not ABC."

"You don't like it?"

"Who cares what I like, that workshop is about what Jonathan likes."

"Is getting into the company really all that matters to you?"

"It's so different for you Charlie, they _love_ you! I mean, they've practically printed your name in the programs already."

"You need to take some time away from all this."

"That is the last thing that I need."

"We could go out sometime." Charlie smiled into space.

Jody smiled at first, but then turned to look at him. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date."

"That's really sweet Charlie, but I'm, I'm kinda seeing someone."

Charlie began to stand. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"No, it's just that it's new and I don't wanna make a big thing of it, you know?"

"Sure, yeah, no big thing." Charlie took a sip of his coffee, pretending he wasn't hurt or sad or anything.

~~~***~~~

Jody slammed the photo album shut. She didn't want to look at any more pictures. She put all of her albums away and sat back down on the couch.

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

2 YEARS LATER

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Jody sat on her bed. She had just gotten home from rehearsal at the San Francisco Ballet and she was exhausted. She was about to fall sleep when her phone rang.

Jody made a face and rolled over to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hi Dirk! Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired from rehearsal, you know."

"Yeah, I'm totally exhausted too."

Jody smiled. "What did you today?"

"Me and Galina auditioned to choreograph a ballet today. Can you believe she and Sergei are finally getting married! I mean, took them long enough!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They've been going out for more than a decade! Can you believe that? Look, I'm about to fall asleep, so I have to go, ok?"

"Ok honey, bye." Dirk said sweetly.

"Bye." Jody said and hung up. She put her head down on the pillow and fell asleep right away.

Jody woke up again about 2 hours later. She yawned and stretched loosely to wake up. She ate a banana and looked around her apartment. She had tried to set up the furniture the same way she had it in New York, but it hadn't worked really well.

Sometimes she missed New York so much she thought she'd die. But then she'd always be reminded of Dirk. Dirk Andrews had been her first friend here, besides Sergei and Galina. At first she and Dirk had just been friends, but then he asked her out about a year ago, two months after Jody had moved. Jody had told Dirk all about Charlie, but he didn't seem to mind. All he cared about was Jody. They had only been going out for a year, but Jody knew that Dirk loved her. Jody was beginning to think that she loved Dirk too. Or at least she was falling in love with him.

Jody's phone rang and it surprised her so much she almost choked on the banana. She coughed and picked up the phone. "Hey Dirk."

"Nope, guess again!"

"EVA!" Jody screamed and accidentally threw the rest of her banana across the room in her excitement.

"Yeah, hi!"

"Eva! I've missed you so much! We haven't talked in like 4 months!"

"Miss you too. Listen, you and Sergei and Galina have to come down here now."

"Why?"

"We are gonna throw Galina and Sergei party things. You know, like Bridal Showers and Bachelor Party things."

"When?"

"As soon as we can. When can you all get down here?"

"Well, I think we are all free all next week, but I'll call you back and tell you, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Jody hung up and called Sergei and Galina at their apartment.

She called Eva an hour later with the plans. Then she packed a large roller suitcase for the week, she had to leave in 2 days.

~~~ 2 DAYS LATER (MONDAY) ~~~

Charlie woke up around 7am. His first though was, "I'm gonna be late!" But then he remembered how he, Erik, and Eva had all made Jonathan give them a week off. He could hear Erik and Eva out in the living room watching tv. The three of them shared a 3-bedroom apartment.

Charlie got out of bed and got dressed. She shuffled around stuff on his small desk until he found what he was looking for. Before Jody had left she had given him a present. Charlie had always liked to wear rings, so she got him a gold ring with a tiny word engraved, DANCE. He placed it on his right pinky and walked out into the living room.

Sergei, Galina, and Jody weren't coming until sometime after 2pm. Charlie didn't think he could wait that long. He was too excited. He and Jody had gotten back together for more than 7 months after their big break up. But then she had moved to California and Charlie hadn't talked to her since the day she moved.

Charlie waited around the apartment nervously. Eva and Erik kept on giving him weird looks.

"Hey Charlie, what's with that ring? You married or something?" Erik teased.

Charlie stuffed his hand into his pocket and glared at Erik. Erik shrugged and turned back to the tv. He whispered something into Eva's ear and she turned around to look at Charlie. She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows as if to say, "What??" Eva smiled and turned back to the tv.

Finally, at 2:30, their phone rang. Erik answered it and smiled. After he hung up, he and Eva ran out of the apartment to go pick them all up at the airport.

Charlie stayed at their apartment. He moved Eva's stuff into Erik's room. That way Erik and Eva would share one room, Sergei and Galina would have Eva's room, and he and Jody would have his room. He hadn't really planned it that way, it just sorta happened.

A little after 3, Eva, Erik, Sergei, Galina, and Jody walked into the apartment. Charlie sat on his bed, the door shut. He could hear everyone talking out in the living room. He could hear Jody's voice and smiled. He opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. Jody was sitting on the couch. She had shoulder-length hair and was wearing a blur spaghetti-strap shirt. That's all Charlie could tell from behind though.

Jody glanced around. Eva and Erik were talking to here, but she ignored them. There wasn't even any sign that Charlie lived there. Maybe he had moved out, Jody thought.

"Hello?!? Earth to Jody!" Eva said.

Jody snapped her head around. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Galina smiled. "I bet."

Jody blushed. Galina had become her best friend over the past year, and could practically read Jody's mind.

"So, Jody, how do you like San Francisco?" Erik asked.

"It's great."

"So, you are all principle dancers?"

"Yep." Sergei said.

Eva nodded and looked up. She saw Charlie standing in his doorway. She excused herself and went into Charlie's room. She shut the door.

"What are you doing in here? She's out there looking for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"When are you all going to dinner?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Soon. I'll get you when we do."

Charlie nodded.

Eva left and sat back down next to Erik.

A few minutes later Eva knocked on Charlie's door. "Charlie! Dinner!" She called.

Jody's ears perked up. She saw Charlie come out of his room. He picked up his coat and led the group down to Erik's car. Erik drove, and Eva and Jody squished together in the front seat. Sergei, Galina, and Charlie sat I the back seat.

Erik parked in front of a park and they all piled out.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FIVE ****

CHAPTER FOUR

Jody ran over to the swings and started swinging. Eva joined her, shortly followed by Galina. Erik, Charlie, and Sergei all sat down at a wooden picnic table to talk. Jody, Eva, and Galina all talked quietly about what they thought the guys were talking about.

"They are probably just talking about gut stuff, you know."

"No, I don't know." Jody said.

"Well, you know, like how good we are in you know you know."

Jody and Galina snapped their heads around to look at Eva.

"What?" Eva asked.

"And Erik would know that about you because… why?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Not Erik about Me! Just Charlie about Jody and Sergei about Galina."

"Oh." Jody nodded. "Then what would Erik be talking about?"

Eva shrugged.

"I don't think Charlie and Sergei would talk about that with Erik, they'd think he'd feel left out."

"I don't think they'd be talking about that anyway! And I mean me and Charlie aren't even going out… anymore."

Eva smiled and they all laughed. Meanwhile…

"What do you think they are talking about?" Charlie asked looking over at the girls on the swings.

"Us." Sergei said.

"Really? What are they saying?"

"Oh, you know. How hot we are and how sweet and other stuff like that."

Charlie nodded and looked over at Jody. Her hair was flying behind her as she got higher. She looks beautiful, Charlie thought. Jody looked over at him and he quickly turned back to the guys. They both had questionable looks on their face.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You still love her!" Sergei said.

"Are you insane! We broke up more than a year ago! How stupid would that be?"

Erik raised his eyebrows but Charlie ignored him. Sergei shook his head and thought about Dirk. Jody hadn't told Charlie about him yet, and he knew that that would cause some major problems over the next week. He didn't want Dirk to end up hurt, he was his best guy friend in California. But he didn't want Charlie to end up hurt either. Charlie was his best friend, over all, and he had known him longer too. Then there was Jody. He didn't want her to ever end up hurt, because he cared for her a lot. But he knew someone would end up hurt in this big mess.

Sergei stood up. "Let's go over to the girls."

Charlie and Erik got up and they walked over to the swing set. Sergei stared pushing Galina and Erik pushed Eva. Charlie stood next to the swing set, not daring to push Jody.

After a while Jody jumped off the swing in mid air and landed.

"JODY!" Galina screamed. "Do you wanna have a career in ballet?"

Jody smiled. "Ya."

"Then don't do that, you'll get hurt!" Galina teased.

Jody rolled her eyes and walked back over to Erik's car. Everyone followed and Erik started the car and drove off. He drove them around for a while before pulling up in front of "Jordan's", a salad bar. They all got out and got salads (what else?) and sat down.

Charlie and Jody were sitting next to each other. They both talked non-stop, but neither said one word to the other. At one point Charlie had his hand on the table and Jody saw the ring. She smiled, but said nothing.

After dinner they all went back to the apartment. Eva showed Jody where to put her bags, and explained it was Charlie's room. Jody nodded and turned around to pick up her bags so Eva wouldn't se her silently laugh.

Jody sat on Charlie's double bed. She was wearing her sleeping boxers and old orange and green spaghetti strap shirt. Charlie walked in, only wearing boxers, and shut the door. He looked so hot Jody's tongue almost rolled out of her mouth.

Charlie turned and faced her. "Finally."

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone, but we didn't have the chance before."

Jody nodded and Charlie sat down next to her on the bad. He hugged her tightly. He let go and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Charlie said smiling.

Jody made herself smile. "I've missed you too." She said truthfully.

Charlie smiled back and kissed her nose. "I have missed you so much. I haven't gone out with anyone this year, you know."

"Really?" Jody was surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, why would I go out with anyone else?"

Jody shrugged. She inched up to the head of the bed.

Charlie looked hurt. "What? Is something wrong? It's ok if you went out with someone that's ok. I mean, plenty of people must have asked you out, you're wonderful."

Jody smiled and patted the spot next to her. Charlie practically flew to that spot. He kissed Jody softly and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist. They sat there kissing for a few minutes when Eva burst in.

Charlie looked at Eva and let go of Jody. He sprang up and went over to Eva. He whispered something to Eva and her eyes lit up. Eva smiled and Jody and left. Charlie turned back to Jody. He smiled and sat back down.

They started kissing again and Charlie began to take of Jody's shirt. She pulled back.

"Charlie…" She began softly.

Charlie smiled and blushed. "Sorry. I just… miss you."

Jody smiled. "Can we get to bed? I'm really tired."

"Sure."

Charlie crawled under the cover and Jody curled up in a ball next to him. He put his arm around her and they slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Jody woke up and noticed Charlie was gone. She smiled and stretched. She got dressed and went out into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch eating cereal. Jody got herself a bowl and joined him.

The phone rang and Eva answered it. "Jody! Phone!  
Jody grabbed the cordless phone and went into Charlie's room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey!"

"Dirk! What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I told you only to call me if there was a problem. So what's wrong?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi. I miss you. Why? Is this a problem?"

"No, of course not. That's so sweet. I miss you too."

"What are you doing today?"

"Not much. Hanging out with everyone, we don't have anything planned."

"Cool. Who's everyone?"

"Erik, Eva, Sergei, Galina, and Charlie."

"Charlie's there?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Well, I love you. Bye."

"Bye." Jody hung up and fell onto the bed.

Charlie opened the door and stared at Jody. Jody looked into his eyes and ignored the massive hurt she could see.

"Hey!" Jody smiled.

Charlie looked at her.

"What?"

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! I can't believe you Jody!" Charlie began to yell, forgetting the other people in the apartment.

"Charlie!"

"SAVE IT JODY!! You were all flirty with me and then last night! My God Jody, we… you… sex… you have a boyfriend!" Charlie stormed out into the living room.

"Number one, we didn't have sex! Number two, I don't love him! Charlie, I really don't. Charlie, I love you!"

Charlie looked at Jody. She loved him! He didn't care. Well, he did, but not now. "And that's suppose to make me feel better? 'Oh Charlie! I don't love my boyfriend! I love you, the guy who's heart I broke twice and turned down an engagement!' Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

Jody began to cry. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"No! JODY! PLEASE! How could you do this?" Charlie stomped into his room and locked the door.

Jody sat on the couch and cried some more. She didn't care that everyone was staring at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie went out of his way to avoid Jody for the next two days. He slept out on the couch and spent of his time is Erik's room, reading. Jody ignored everyone except Galina and would hardly eat. She missed Charlie like hell, but couldn't do a thing about it. Charlie missed her even more, but his anger get the better of him.

Charlie and Jody's actions were depressing everyone else. The fun week they all planned was ruined.

On Wednesday Jody was sitting out on the couch reading a book. Charlie came out of his room and looked at Jody. She looked up at him and sighed. She turned back to her book and suddenly began to cry.

Charlie watched her cry and felt like crying himself. She looked so helpless just sitting there, her hands covering her face. He couldn't stand to see Jody cry. He was just so mad. He told himself to let her suffer, it was her fault. But he loved her.

He sat down next to her and slowly raised his hand. He put it down on her back and rubbed. She turned and buried her face into his chest. After a while she stopped crying.

Jody looked up at Charlie and smiled. "I'm sorry Charlie. Me and Dirk, we aren't really serious. He loves me, but I don't love him. I love you."

Charlie looked into Jody's eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

Charlie kissed Jody softly and everyone clapped from where they stood, unnoticed until then.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE ****

CHAPTER FIVE

Charlie looked into Jody's eyes and smiled. She was looking at everyone around them, and laughing. She had dry tear runs on her face and her eyes were red. He looked up at Erik, Eva, Sergei, and Galina. They were all grinning at him. He smiled back and put his arm around Jody. She began to laugh.

"Guys! Stop staring at us!" Jody laughed.

"Jody!" Galina laughed back.

Jody smiled and shook her head. "You guys are insane!"

Galina made a face at Jody and Jody turned to look at Charlie. Charlie smiled at her and she smiled back.

Charlie waited for everyone to go on talking among themselves and then turned to Jody. "So, what about Dirk?"

"It's not serious. I mean, we've been going out for a year, and I'm sure he thinks it's serious, but it's not. He also probably thinks love him, but I don't."

Charlie's face fell. "You've been going out for a year?"

Jody sighed. She knew she shouldn't have told Charlie all the details. "Yeah, but I told you, I don't love him and it's not serious."

Charlie nodded. "So, what are you going to tell him?"

Jody shrugged. "I dunno, I'll tell him when I get back."

"You're not gonna tell him now?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it would hurt him too much. As much as it would hurt him to have me break up with him in person, it would hurt him more over the phone. While I'm a billion miles away, kissing my new -who used to be my ex- boyfriend."

"But I can't go out with you if you haven't broken up with Dirk."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"But I can't dump him while I'm here!"

"Then I can't be your boyfriend!"

Their voices had grown louder and the others stopped talking and turned to listen.

"Charlie! Then what are we supposed to do?"

Charlie stood up. "Nothing!" he walked into his room.

Jody turned to look at her 4 friends staring at her. "Galina…" Jody began.

Galina rushed over to sit next to Jody. They talked quietly for a while and everyone else ran out for lunch. Charlie didn't come out of his room the whole night. Jody and Galina stayed up all night talking and didn't fall asleep until almost 5am.

When they woke up, it was already almost 12noon. Jody stretched and ate a sandwich. Galina woke up a little after Jody and did the same. Jody peeked into Charlie's room. He was sleeping on top of the covers.

She grabbed her cell phone and went out to the parking lot. She leaned up against Erik's car (they had taken Eva's to go to lunch) and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dirk."

"Jody! What's up?"

"Not much."

"Oh. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Look, I have something to tell you?"

"Can't it wait until you get back?"

"I wish it could, but it can't."

Dirk frowned. "What? Did someone die? Are… are you pregnant?"

"NO!!!"

"Then what?"

"I, uh, we have to break up."

Dirk paused. "What?"

"I'm sorry. But you love me, and you think this relationship is serious, and that it will go somewhere."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't love you. And this isn't serious, and it won't go anywhere."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Dirk. I just, I still love Charlie."

"CHARLIE! THAT LITTLE FREAK!"

"Little Freak? Charlie isn't a little freak! And what kind of insult is that anyway?"

"It's a perfectly fine insult and he is a little freak."

"Good-bye Dirk."

Dirk sighed. "Good-bye Jody. I love you."

"That's not gonna change anything. Bye." Jody hung up.

She could not believe she had just done that. She knew Dirk would be heart broken and would never talk to her again. She knew he wouldn't be able to find another girl for at least a year, that was just the kind of person he was. Jody flicked her cell phone shut and leaned against the car. She ran back up to the apartment. She knocked loudly on Charlie's door.

Charlie stumbled over the door and opened it. Jody was standing there, smiling uncontrollably.

"What?"

"I did it!" Jody squeaked.

"Did what?"

"I broke up with Dirk."

Charlie looked at Jody and smiled. He kissed her and Galina watched them from the couch.

"Please let that be the last time you two have a fight!"

Charlie and Jody laughed.

~*~ GALINA'S BRIDAL SHOWER ~*~

~*~ THURSDAY NIGHT ~*~

~*~ AFTERWRD ~*~

Jody sat on the couch remembering the night's events. She had had the best time of her life talking with Eva and Galina, and all her old friends. But then the party ended and they all went home. Jody had gone back to the apartment to find Charlie sleeping on the couch, the news was on the tv. Jody smiled and covered him up with a blanket. Then she went into Charlie's room and fell asleep.

~*~ SERGEI'S BACHELOR PARTY ~*~

Charlie sat at a table in a chair. His arms were on the table and his chin was resting on his wrists. He was watching the dancing girls that Brownie Johnson had insisted they hired. As if Charlie didn't get enough dancing girls. Brownie Johnson was girl crazy, and he had never had the same girlfriend for longer than 1 month.

Charlie rolled his eyes and looked over at Erik. He was watching the girls dance, but was obviously as bored with them as Charlie was. Charlie looked over at Sergei. He was tapping his foot to the music, but the expression on his face was one of boredom and displeasure.

Charlie glanced back over at the girls. The one in the very middle looked a lot like Jody. He sighed and looked over at Brownie. He looked like he was having the time of his life. Charlie rolled his eyes again and turned back to the dancing girls. He felt like falling sleep. Some party this turned out to be.

~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~

Charlie, Erik, and Sergei walked into the apartment. Jody, Galina, and Eva were sitting on the couch. They all turned around.

"How was the party?" Eva asked.

Erik shrugged. "It was ok."

Sergei and Charlie ignored Erik and grinned. "Great." They said at the same time.

"I call shower!" Sergei said as he walked off into the bathroom.

"I call it next!" Charlie said.

Jody looked at Eva and Galina. They all shrugged and went back to looking at their magazines.

Later that night Jody was sitting on the bed reading a book. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jody called, placing her book on the small desk next to her side of the bed.

Galina walked in and shut the door. She sat down next to Jody. "Do you have any idea what's up with Charlie and Sergei?" She asked.

"Nope, why?"

"They are just acting really weird since the party. You know, with the showers and nervousness and just freaking out."

"You're right. That is weird. The last time Charlie was this nervous, he was proposing…… oh my God! Galina!"

"Jody! Jody, oh my God!"

"Galina!!!! I think I'm gonna faint or something. He can't! He just can't!"

"Why not? I thought you loved him."

Jody waved her arms around. "HELLO?? Yes, I do love him. But I haven't talked to him a year and I just saw him for the first time 4 days ago!"

"Oh yeah. But you're gonna break his heart again?"

"I don't know. I mean, I can't say yes. But how can I say no, to _Charlie_?"

"Jody, you have a major problem here!"

"I know! I just-"

Just then Charlie walked in and saw them. "Uh, hey guys, what's up?"

"I was just leaving." Galina said as she got up.

Jody gave her some looks but Galina left anyway.

Charlie sat down on the bed and kissed Jody on the check.

"So," Jody asked, "What did you do at the party?"

Charlie sat up straight. "Not much."

"You have no idea how easy it is to tell when you're lying. So what did you really do? Come on, you can tell me!"

"Nothing. You know, just guy stuff."

Jody made a face. "Ok, you don't have to tell me."

Charlie began to relax. "Thanks." Charlie looked into Jody's eyes. He smiled.

"Charlie…" Jody began. She didn't know what to say.

"What? Is something wrong? You look sick. What happened?"

"Are you going to propose?" Jody blurted out.

Charlie stared at Jody for a minute. "What?"

"I dunno. I'm sorry. Me and Galina were talking and she said hoe nervous you and Sergei were. And all I could think was that the last time you were that nervous, you were proposing. So…"

"No. I mean, I love you, but I'm not gonna propose. I saw you for the first time after a year four days ago! I'm not ready for _that_."

Jody smiled and kissed him. Charlie waited until she fell asleep before running into Sergei's room. Galina was in the bathroom so they would have a little while to talk.

"Jody just asked me if I was going to propose." Charlie said.

"What? Why?"

"She said the last time I was this nervous was when I proposed."

Sergei laughed but shut up when Charlie gave him a dirty look.

"Look, Sergei, they know something's up, what do we do?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Galina walked in wearing a towel. Charlie smiled and left while Sergei nodded at him. Charlie shut the door and went back to his room. He fell asleep.

The next morning Jody woke up and rolled over. Charlie was lying next to her, smiling. She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"Good morning beautiful." Charlie said.

Jody laughed. "'Morning."

They got dressed and went out to the kitchen to get breakfast. They were sitting on the couch, eating breakfast. Eva was sitting next to Jody, and everyone else was sitting in a chair or sitting on the floor. Charlie finished his cereal and put his bowl in the sink. He came back to Jody and kneeled down on one knee. He pulled a small black ring box out of his pocket and snapped it open.

"Jody…"


	6. CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX ****

CHAPTER SIX

"… I love you. I know I told you last night that I wasn't going to do this, and I wasn't thinking about then. But then I did think, and I came to this: Why not? We love each other! So, Jody Sawyer, will you marry me?" Charlie looked into Jody's eyes and waited.

Jody looked at Charlie and then at Galina, who was nodding and smiling at her. She looked back at Charlie and down at the ring. "Oh wow." Jody began. "Charlie-"

Charlie snapped the box shut before Jody could finish. He stood up and glared down at Jody. Ten he left the apartment.

Everyone looked at Jody, who was sitting there speechless staring at the door. "Why did he just do that?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he thought you were gonna say no. Were you?" Eva asked.

Jody shrugged. "I don't know. I was just gonna go with whatever came out my mouth." Jody said softly and began to cry.

Erik sat down next to her and gently hugged her. Jody rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at everyone. They were all looking at her sympathetically. She slowly began to stop crying and whipped her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie walked up and down the same street seven times, forcing himself not to cry. Why did Jody always have to do this to him? She said she loved him, but then… oh well. Charlie decided he should be talking about commitment considering what happened……… at Sergei's bachelor party.

He walked back into the apartment. Sergei and Galina were making out on the couch, apparently unaware of Erik, Eva, and Jody talking in the corner. Charlie sat down on the couch. Everyone except Jody turned to look at him. He waved and looked down at his feet. Sergei and Galina went back to kissing. Eva and Erik continued to talk, but now Jody just stood there.

Sergei was rubbing his hand everywhere on the couch and he accidentally placed his hand on Charlie's lap. Charlie sprang up, knocking Jody to the floor. Everyone turned to look at Jody lying on the floor. She looked up at Charlie and rubbed her thigh.

"Ouch." She said.

Charlie held out his hand. "You okay?"

Jody took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so."

Charlie dropped Jody's hand and turned to go back to the couch, but Jody grabbed his and again. She dragged him into his room and shut the door.

She sat down on the bad. "Why did you just leave like that? You didn't give me a chance to finish."

"Because I don't want to hear some long version of why you're saying no."

Jody just starred at him.

"You were saying no right?"

"I'm not sure. I know I love you, but I'm not ready to get married."

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to get married right away."

"Yeah, but I'm _really_ not ready. I mean, like not for a few years! So unless you wanna be engaged for a long time…"

Charlie pulled out the ring and got down on one knee again. "I don't care how long it takes us to do this. I can wait a lifetime if you want. But I love you. Jody Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Jody looked down at the beautiful gold ring and up ant Charlie's happy eyes. "Yes!"

Charlie slipped the ring onto Jody's finger and kissed her hand. He picked her up and spun her around. Jody giggled and kissed Charlie's nose. He put her down and kissed her softly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Charlie yelled.

All four of their friends walked in. Charlie stood behind Jody and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked up at everyone.

Eva looked at them. "What happened?"

Jody smiled and held out her hand. "We're engaged!"

Everyone started screaming and hugging. After a while they took their little party out into the living room.

"Charlie, I just realized something."

"What?"

"I love in California! You live here!"

"Well… we could always try the long distance thing."

"I guess. I mean, what over choice do we have?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well, I come from Cal, so I could always move back with you."

Jody looked at him. "You can't! You live here with your two best friends! You dance here!"

"So? You are my best friend! And I dance everywhere, especially with you. I dance better with you anyway. And remember I told you how I always wanted to go to the San Francisco Ballet?"

"Yeah. So are you, can you really?" Jody smiled.

Charlie smiled back. "Sure."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Jody screamed as she hugged Charlie.

"What now?" Galina teased as everyone turned to them.

"Charlie's moving to California!" Jody exclaimed.

Eva and Erik looked at Charlie, who nodded.

"Sorry guys." Charlie said to hi roommates.

"That's ok, this is great. Congrats!" Erik said.

Charlie smiled and put his arms around Jody.

~~~ 2 Weeks Later In San Francisco ~~~

Jody sat on her bed, facing Charlie.

"My parents just called. They want me to visit for a few days. I haven't seen them in almost a year."

"So?"

"So, do you wanna come? I know my Mom would love seeing you again, she loves you."

"I'd love to come. When do we leave?" Charlie smiled.

"3 days. They already made the air plane arrangements."

"Ok. Let's go pack then. How long are we staying?"

"About a week. We have to miss work for a little more."

"Oh, too bad…" Charlie said.

Jody hit his arm playfully. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the bed and tickled her. Jody laughed and pushed him off. He let go and kissed her.

~~~ 3 Days Later In Indiana After A Long Flight ~~~

Charlie and Jody walked up the path to her parent's door. Charlie was carrying their two bags, so Jody knocked. Her mom opened the door and immediately wrapped Jody in a hug. Her father rushed and hugged her two. Suddenly Mrs. Sawyer noticed Charlie standing there.

"Charlie!!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

Charlie smiled at Jody and she laughed. He hugged Mr. Sawyer and took their bags inside. They all went to sit down in the living room. Jody's parents sat on their fancy chairs and Charlie and Jody sat on the couch. He put his arm around Jody and smiled at her parents.

"So, Charlie! It was such a surprise to see you again. Are you just friends or are you two back together?"

"We are back together mom. And we're engaged." Jody said, proudly holding out her hand.

Mrs. Sawyer's eyes widened. "Oh my! Congratulations! When did you two get back together?"

Jody looked at Charlie. "About a month ago." She said.

Mrs. Sawyer raised her eyebrows. "How long after did Charlie propose dear?"

Jody looked at her feet. "2 days."

"2 DAYS?!?!?" Both her parents yelled.

Charlie grabbed Jody's hand and squeezed it.

"What's wrong with that? We never stopped loving each other when we broke up, so what's wrong with it?"

"2 DAYS!!! You had broken up for a year and you see each other and propose after 2 DAYS!"

"Mom!" Jody stood up. "I love Charlie! And if you have a problem with this, we can leave now!" She went over to her bags.

Charlie stood up. "Look, Mrs. Sawyer. Jody and I are engaged. But we don't plan to get married for a long time. Jody says she not ready and right now, I don't think I am either. I don't know if you know this or not, but I proposed before. When we broke up the last time, a year ago, that's why. I proposed and Jody said no. She said she was-"

"Charlie!" Jody stopped him. He looked over at her and she shook her head.

"Sorry. I just mean, I love her and I would like nothing more than your blessing." Charlie walked over to Jody and put his arm around her waist and held her close.

Mr. Sawyer smiled. "I think this is wonderful. Kate, can't you see how in love they are?"

"Shane! Don't side with them!"

"Why can't I? My only daughter is getting married to a great guy that she loves more than you can see. Besides, you used to love Charlie."

Mrs. Sawyer sighed.

"I for one give them my blessing." Mr. Sawyer said.

Mrs. Sawyer sighed again. "Ok, maybe you're right. I'm sorry Jody. If you love Charlie, then go a head, marry him. He makes you happy."

Jody smiled and hugged her parents. Charlie watched and smiled to himself. They all sat back down.

"Now Charlie," Mrs. Sawyer began, "What is this about you proposing before? Jody told me you two just broke up."

"I just didn't want to get into it. Because I still loved him and I really missed him. It just hurt to talk to him."

Mrs. Sawyer nodded. "But when did you propose?"

Charlie closed his eyes and thought about that. "July 26th. That was 2 years ago… I think."

"Why so early?"

"I loved her."

"You were 22! How could you know what love was?"

"Easy. It was only with Jody. I loved her ever since I met her back in ABA. When you met me that night, she had just asked me out, after blowing off Cooper Neilson. I said yes, because I loved her. I had loved for a few months then. I had never been happier, except when she was going out with Cooper during ABA and then when she said no 2 years ago. But now I have her back and I can't stop smiling."

"You went out with Cooper?" Mrs. And Mr. Sawyer asked their daughter at the same time.

Charlie sunk into the couch. "Oops."

Jody shifted. "Yeah, but only for a while. He… uh… wasn't very good to me and he was sorta mean. But then he dumped me and I was really sad. And you should have been there. Charlie was so nice and he helped me so much. That's when… I fell in love."

Charlie looked at her and smiled. "Really?"

Jody smiled back. "Yeah, really. No one had ever done that to me before."

Charlie turned back to Jody's parents and smiled.

"I've heard of Cooper Neilson, Jody, and I heard all he does is-"

"Mom!" Jody blushed and looked down at her sneakers. Charlie tensed up and sunk even more into the couch.

Mr. Sawyer shook his head at his wife and she shut up. "Why don't you go unpack in Jody's old room?" He said.

Jody ran up the stairs. Charlie grabbed their bags and followed her. When he reached the top, she wasn't there.

"Jody?" He called.

"In here!" Jody called from down the hallway.

Charlie shrugged and checked every room along the hallway. He reached the last room and stuck his head in the door. Jody was lying across the bed. He ran inside and shut the door. He dropped the suitcases and smiled at Jody.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jody asked.

Charlie smiled. "No reason. I'm sorry about all I said downstairs. I didn't realize the didn't know."

"That's ok. Will you stop looking at me lie that? What's wrong with you?"

"You just look so beautiful."

"Thank you!" Jody said.

Charlie said down next to her on the bed and began to kiss her.

There was a knock on the door.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN ****

CHAPTER SEVEN

~~ Authors Note: Yes! I know the end is a total rip off on "FRIENDS" but who cares? ~~ 

Jody pulled out of Charlie's embrace and opened the door. Her mother walked in and looked at Charlie. She raised her hand and touched part of her face around her mouth. Charlie raised his hand and felt a wet spot were Jody's cherry lip-gloss had rubbed of. He quickly rubbed it off with his sleeve and looked back up.

"Jody, you have a visitor." Mrs. Sawyer said.

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Uh, ok. I'll be down in a moment."

"Ok." Mrs. Sawyer left.

Jody turned to Charlie. "Who could be visiting me?"

"Maybe one of your old friends."

"Yeah, probably."

"I'll stay up here and un-pack."

Jody smiled. "Ok." She went down stairs.

There was a guy her age sitting on the couch. Jody didn't recognize him at first, but after studying him for a bit she knew exactly who it was. Just as hot and cutter than ever.

"JAKE!!" Jody exclaimed.

"Jody, is something wrong dear?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"No." Jody said. She grabbed Jake by the wrists and dragged him outside to the porch. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you."

"Jake!"

"What?"

"You can't be here!"

"Why not?"

"I went out on a date with you and you had a girlfriend!"

"I know I know! I was so wrong! I broke up with her that night you called."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"Because I forgot your number!"

"And what about my parents?" Jody said trying not to shout.

"I didn't want to ask them."

"Ok. Whatever."

"I haven't gone out with anyone since then."

"Oh my God Jake! You're telling me you haven't gone out on a date in 2 freaking years?"

"Yes."

"WHY??"

"Because I really like you."

"And?"

"And I wanted to wait to see you again. So maybe I could get you back. Because you are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Jody sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jake! This is insane! We met _once_! We kissed _once_! I was a long _once_, but still! I called you _once_ and you cheated on me _once_!"

Jake looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. "Make that twice."

Jody stepped back and slapped him. She ran back inside and up to her room. Charlie was kneeled on the floor, bent over his suitcase. He looked up at her and smiled. He stood and hugged her.

"Who was it?"

"A jerk." Jody said coolly.

Charlie stepped back. "What? Who is it?"

"This guy my Mom set me up with once. It was two years ago. He said he hasn't gone on a date yet because he liked me so much. So basically, here is the guy just out of college who hasn't gone on a date in 2 years because he went on one date with me! How insane! And get this! We... well, I liked him and we were… at his apartment- nothing big happened mind you- and then I called him the next night. And he had a _girlfriend_ and this was only about a month after we broke up. So I was really mad and then he said he broke up with her right then. How insane is this??"

"Really insane. Look, I can understand why he likes you, I mean, hello! But do you want me to go down and talk to him or something?"

"Not really. But you can come down with me."

"OK." Charlie agreed.

They both went downstairs. She led him out to the porch where Jake was still standing. Jody stood still and Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He loved doing that. Jake looked at them in confusment and what almost looked like disgust.

"Jody?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I want you to meet Charlie Sims."

"Charlie Sims? You told me you two had broken up."

"We had. But we got back together a month ago and now we are engaged." Jody held out her hand.

"After only a month?"

"Actually, after 2 days." Charlie corrected.

"That's messed up."

"No. I love him. I always have. And now I live in California, with Charlie."

"California? So I take it you won't be visiting all that often."

"Well, I won't be visiting you, that's for sure."

Jake looked heart broken.

"Oh come on Jake! You met me once! And that was 2 whole years ago! Get over it already!"

"I can't!"

"WHY NOT?? THIS IS SO STUPID!!"

"I think I love you."

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!!! JAKE! LET ME REFRASE THIS! YOU MET ME ONE WHOLE TIME, 2 YEARS AGO!! WE WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER FOR MORE THAN 2 HOURS!"

"I know. But Charlie, you understand, right? How can you not love her?"

"Jake, I don't know you. And you don't know Jody. I can't say I hate you and you can't say you love Jody. It just doesn't work that way."

"I though you loved me at first sight!" Jody teased Charlie.

"Nope. I spent day after day after day for a few months. I mean, I immediately had a crush on you, because you were beautiful and talented and so nice. But it takes more the first sight to love." Charlie said, directing the last part to Jake.

"You two are in some giant love bubble!" Jake said.

"Yup." Jody smiled.

"Fine! But you said that you like me! And I'll never marry thanks to you and Charlie! Go around with that on your back for the rest of your life!" Jake turned and left.

Jody sighed and stepped away from Charlie. She sat down on one of the wooden chairs and put her head on her hands.

Charlie sat down and hugged her. "Please, don't cry."

Jody sighed and forced the tears not to fall. Charlie hugged her and kissed her soft hair.

Mrs. Sawyer came out. "What happened to Jake?"

Jody shrugged and ran up to her room. Charlie smiled warmly at Jody's mother before chasing after his fiancée.

~~~~~ Back In San Francisco ~~~~~

Jody fell on to the bed and fell asleep. She was exhausted. She had just gotten home from her parents and she wasn't used to the time change yet. Charlie walked in after her and put their bags down. He lay down next to Jody and fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning they woke up and went to the company. Dirk hadn't been at work since Jody had come back from New York. But he was there today. He saw Jody alone and went up to her.

"Hey! I thought this Charlie gut joined. Where is he? Did you two break up… again?"

"No! Dirk, he's just in the bathroom."

Dirk's smile faded. "Oh, I see."

Just then Charlie came up behind Jody. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder (I told you he loved doing that). He looked up a Dirk. "Honey, who's this?"

"Uh, Charlie, meet Dirk Andrews. Dirk, meet my fiancée, Charlie Sims."

Dirk starred at then for a minute. "So, this is Charlie? You're engaged? You_ just_ told me you were back together."

"Yeah, but that Friday, he proposed."

"Whoa! That's soon."

"Yeah. Well, I couldn't see why we should wait any longer. Though, we aren't gonna get married for a while, it's still a great feeling just to know for sure that we are." Charlie said.

"It's still not for total sure." Dirk said coldly and walked away.

Jody turned to Charlie and shrugged before going off to change. Charlie stared off in the direction Dirk went before snapping out of it and going into the bathrooms.

~~~ THAT FRIDAY NIGHT ~~~

Sergei, Galina, Jody, and Charlie all decided to go to a dance club on Friday night. Sergei invited Dirk, and even though Jody and Charlie weren't totally comfortable with this, they agreed to let him come. Dirk wanted to show Jody that he had moved on so he invited Jessie, his friend. Though Jody knew they were just friends, and never anything more.

Charlie and Jody danced the whole time tuning out the world as usual. The music was live, but Galina requested that the singers sing a certain song and they agreed.

Charlie and Jody were dancing when they started singing "If I Were The One" from the ABA workshop.

Charlie smiled at Jody.

"Oh my God! I love this song!"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, me too. Except the whole… Cooper thing."

Jody shook her head. "So then do you hate the Michael Jackson song?"

"Oh yeah."

Jody smiled and kissed Charlie. He held her close and she rested her head on his soulder. She looked over at Galina who smiled knowingly at her. Jody smiled back and closed her eyes. She was lost in thought when the song ended and Charlie spun her around. She bounced out of it and started dancing. They danced the whole rest of the time except when Charlie went to the bathroom.

Dirk asked Jody to dance and she said yes. So the danced for one song, and that was it.

Some time after mid-night they all went home.

Charlie and Jody crawled into bed and curled up next to each other.

"I know you're not ready, but when do you want to have a wedding?"

Jody shrugged. "November, or April, or June, or August whenever."

"I mean like how long?"

"I'm not sure. But shouldn't we be together for awhile before we get married? We've only been back together for a month." Jody said sleepily.

Sure."

Jody smiled.

Charlie looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He turned of the lights and closed his eyes.

The next morning Jody woke up and saw Charlie standing at the foot of the bed smiling.

"Morning." Jody yawned.

"Hi. Can I ask you something, because it's been bugging me since last night."

"Sure, what's up?"

"How come you never danced with me like you did with Dirk?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were like on fire. And we were just sorta dancing."

"That's just because you can't see what we look like when you and me dance. That's why Dirk asked me to dance. He said he wanted to have tome fun. I was like whatever but I said yes anyway. Trust me, I was no where as 'on fire' with him as I am with you. And besides, you are a way better dancer."

Charlie to up. "Ok?"

"He just has a different fire inside of him."

"Are you saying I don't have a fire?"

"NO! Charlie, would you listen to yourself? You know, someday I'm gonna find out what the hell you did at Sergei's bachelor party and no matter how small it is, I'm gonna turn around and stuff into your face just like you are now."

"Hello? What do ink I did? I was drunk out of mind!"

"Yeah?" Jody was getting confused. "I was drunk last night."

"So was I! But not as half as I was that night! Ok? So what the hell do you think I did? What did you expect? So what if I got drunk? So what if I slept with this totally drunk dancer girl? I was drunk!" Charlie yelled, realizing to late what he said.

Jody looked at Charlie. "You what?" She hissed.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Got drunk." He offered.

Jody stood up and slapped Charlie across the face as hard as she could. Then she locked herself in the bathroom.

Charlie fell asleep on the bed and didn't wake up until almost 11am. He didn't call the company. He didn't care. He wasn't hungry. He wasn't bored. He wasn't sad. He felt completely dead inside. How could he be so stupid?

Jody came home around 2pm. Charlie ran up to her and she stepped back.

"Look, Jody, I'm sorry. I told you, I was drunk!"

"And that's supposed to just fix everything?"

"No. Of course not. Nothing can ever make up for what I've done to you, but-"

"That's right! Nothing!" Jody snapped.

Jody, Jody I love you. You know I do. I love you. I've never loved anyone else at all. I can't imagine my life or the world for that matter with out you in it. You have no idea what kind of living hell it has been for me this past year without you. But then I saw you again and my heart went crazy. It skipped a beat I swear! It hasn't done that in a year. If you leave me now, I don't know what I'm going to do. All I know is that I can't live without you in my life for more than 10 seconds! I love you." Charlie could feel hot tears start to run down his face. "Jody?"

Jody just stared at him. "Charlie. I love you. But what you did, how wrong it was, can never be forgiven! Even in the little perfect world we shared, it can't happen. Did Sergei?"

Charlie looked into her eyes. "Yes." He said softly.

"Oh My God! You know, I should go tell her. I should go tell her what kind of _loser_ she is marrying. But I'm not going to. And do you know why?"

Charlie didn't try to stop the tears. He shook his head.

"Because it would hurt her to much." Jody said icily as she began to cry.

Charlie went to comfort her but Jody pulled back.

"Out! I want you out! Out of the apartment and… out of my life! I don't care I never see you again! I want you out! Now!" Jody grabbed her purse back up and left again.

Charlie just stood there. He felt like dying.

~~~ 1 Week Later ~~~

There was a knock on the door to Jody's apartment. Jody figures it was Galina again, but she wasn't in the mood. She lifted herself off the couch anyway and went to answer the door. She opened it and a tall guy her age was standing there. He was obviously not a ballet dancer, but he was really hot. He had long eyelashes- the kind every girl would die to have- and bright green eyes. He was really cute and his carefully chosen clothes brought out his appeal.

"Jake!" Jody exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT ****

CHAPTER EIGHT

~~~ Authors Note: Yeah, I know this one is a lot shorter than my other chapters, but oh well!~~~

"I got a job here. I wanted to be closer to you." Jake explained.

"Jake, do you have any idea how stupid of an idea this is?"

"Why? Will Charlie object or something?"

Jody looked down.

"You broke up again?"

Jody noted that he sounded truly sorry and concerned for her. She didn't care. She didn't answer.

"Oh, Jody, I'm really sorry. What happened?"

"If you don't get out of here right now, I'll call the cops on you for trespassing!"

Jake stepped back. "Whoa, chill out. Look, can't I just come in for a while? We don't have to talk about Charlie. Look, I just moved here yesterday and I don't know anyone. It took me an hour to find your place, even though you only live 10 minutes away from my apartment building. Are you really going to waste an hour of my time?"

Jody sighed. "No. Ok, you can come in for a while."

Jody opened the door and let him in before slamming it. They sat down on the couch and faced each other.

"So, if you don't want to talk about Charlie, then what do you want to talk about?"

"It's his fault?"

"What?"

"Charlie. It's Charlie's fault I dumped him!"

"What did he do?" Jake put his hand on her arm.

Jody jerked her arm away. "He was born!"

Jake looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I really am. When I saw you two together in Indiana, I have never seen any two people happier."

Jody smiled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. But I swear, I don't have a girlfriend now."

"Really?" Jody looked into his eyes.

"Yes." Jake leaned into kiss Jody and she didn't pull back.

They kissed for a while until Jake pulled away. He looked at his watch.

"Well, thank you for the gift, but I have to go."

"Gift?"

"Yes."

"What gift?"

"You, my new girlfriend."

Jody forced herself to smile as Jake left. She didn't want to be anyone's girlfriend at that moment. She saw a piece of paper on the small coffee table and lifted it. She opened it up and it had Jake's new phone number on it. Jody smiled and waited a few minutes before picking up the phone and dialing.

"Hello? and lifted it. She opened it up and it had Jake's new phone number on it. Jody smiled and waited a few minutes before picking up the phone and dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Jody?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hi!"

"Hi. Look, just, about the gift. I never gave you a gift."

"What?"

"Look, I just dumped Charlie a week ago. No offence or anything. And when I am ready again, I won't be calling you."

"You won't?"

"No. I'll be calling Dirk."

"Dirk?"

"Yeah, he's my other ex, the one I had before I had Charlie back again."

"Oh. Ok, bye then." Jake said sadly.

"Bye."

Jody hung up and fell onto the couch. She thought about the moment when she fell in love with Charlie.

~~~*~~~

She had just had her little blow out with Cooper during rehearsal and she ran out into the hallway crying. Charlie followed her and she turned away.

"Don't look at me. I'm too embarrassed."

"You were saying how you felt. What's embarrassing about that?"

"How a dancer feels doesn't matter to a choreographer."

"No. But how a woman feels should matter to the guy she's seeing."

Jody looked at Charlie. "Do you think I'm an idiot for getting involved with him?"

"No. I think he's an idiot for not treating you well. Come on let's go back."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No. I'm all splotchy. I feel…"

"So use it."

"What?"

"Whatever you feel, just dance it. And you're not splotchy."

Jody smiled and they went back to rehearsal.

~~~*~~~

She felt like crying. Then she remembered what Charlie had told her when she asked when he had fallen in love with her. She asked if it was at the salsa club, and he said no.

He said that it had been the day after. It had been during the water fight. She had chucked one right in his face. He went to throw one back and he saw her. She had the cutest smile on and her hair was all drenched and soapy. She looked beautiful.

Charlie sat on his bed thinking about the same water fight moment. He'd rather die than go through this pain. It just hurt him so much. How could he be so stupid? It just hurt so much. He missed her face and her eyes and her laugh and her… everything. Charlie sighed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Charlie and Jody had never been more depressed in their lives. They woke up every morning, went to work, ignored each other, went home, and slept. Charlie hadn't eaten anything in a few days and he was losing his color pretty fast. He was getting as skinny as ever and had everyone worried about him. Jody on the other hand was eating non-stop and had the director mad at her.

Sergei and Galina were doing the best they could to help their best friends, but it wasn't helping. Charlie's stomach was in a permanent knot and just the sight of Sergei made him sick. Why did he have to suffer if Sergei didn't? But Sergei had a guilty concehince, which was almost just as bad.

Galina came over to Jody's place a lot, but she could never get much out of her until…

"Come on Jody! It will make you feel so much better if you just tell someone what happened!"

Jody sighed. She was about to burst, so she just blurted it out. "I… Charlie slept with someone else."

Galina stared. "WHAT???"

"I know! I know! And he kept on saying 'I was drunk! I was drunk!' like that was supposed to fix the damn thing!"

"When, when did this happen?"

Jody shook her head. If she went into to much detail, she'd end up hurting Galina and Sergei.

"I cannot believe Charlie would ever do that to you! I was just talking to him, and he said he'd rather die than lose you. I just cannot believe… arg!"

"Galina, calm down! It didn't happen to you!" At least not that you know of, Jody thought.

"I know, but still!"

"Galina, you know I only cried once after I found out…" Jody began to cry.

Galina hugged her best friend.

~~~*~~~ 3 Days Later ~~~*~~~

Jody sat on her couch, eating some chocolate pudding when there was a knock on her door. She put down her food and whipped her mouth on her sleeve before standing up. She opened the door.

Charlie was leaned against the doorframe. He had one eyebrow cocked up and Jody could tell he was drunk.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE ****

CHAPTER NINE

"Hey Charlie." Jody said non-challauntly.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Jody said uneasily as she opened the door all the way.

Charlie come in and sat down on the couch. Jody slowly sat down next to him. He was wearing khaki guy shorts and a white sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"What are you doing here?" Jody asked.

"I miss you."

"Yeah, well…"

"And I was thinking that you'd probably never take me back, so I'd eventually have to move on. Except I don't want to move on, because I love you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. But I hurt you, and it's my fault, so I guess I have to move on. So, I was thinking of who I wanted to be with and only one name stuck out in my mind: Amy Saunders."

"That sounds familiar, who is she?"

"She was the one who dumped me for leaving her before ABA. We'd been going out for about 2 years. I had always wanted to go to ABA, but she though we didn't have to. She knew she could get into this company without going to some fancy ballet school, and she did. But I had always wanted to go, so I went and we had this big fight. So I left, and she dumped me. She's not a principle dancer or anything, but she's still in the company."

"Oh, I see. Charlie, why are you telling me all this? And why are you so drunk?"

"Because I love you. And because I had some beer. But I don't really feel drunk, I mean, I got here ok. I drove."

"Still, maybe you should stay here awhile. I don't want you to get hurt or anything on the way home."

"Ok." Charlie put his feet up on the coffee table. "Jody, no offense or anything, but you look horrible, what happened?"

"My fiancée slept with some stripper." Jody didn't look at Charlie.

"She wasn't a stripper…" Charlie said quietly.

Jody rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, you look like crap. You're all pale, but it's way more than obvious that you've been eating."

Jody looked down at her stomach.

Charlie sat up and looked at her. "I'm sorry Jody. I just thought you should know before Scott Henderson kicked you out of the company. He's almost worse than Jonathan."

Jody nodded.

Charlie closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Jody watched him. She hated his guts, but somehow she still loved him. No one knew her like he did. He just understood everything, and was always there for her… before. She loved him. But he had hurt her more than either of then was able to realize. She was dying on the inside. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

Jody leaned over and moved Charlie so she could take his coat off of him. She managed ok, and placed him gently back in his comfy position. She was about to hang it up in her small closet when she saw a piece of folded paper sticking out of the pocket. She pulled it out and on side was written in Charlie's handwriting: TO JODY. She opened it slowly.

Dear Jody,

I'm lying on my bed and it's almost 4am. I can't think of anything else, so I thought I'd write you a letter. I know I won't give it to you. Well, maybe I will… someday. Someday when we can be friends… when you don't hate me. You'll probably always hate me though, I can't blame you. If you had done what I did… I think I'd hate you. I'm not sure though. I love you too much. But then… I'd have to live through it to know.

I just thought I'd tell you exactly what happened that night. I was sitting next to Sergei and Erik. We were all bored. Brownie made up hire these dancing girls, so we were all watching them. Sergei and I were bored because of you know, you and Galina. Erik was bored of obvious reasons. So we were all sitting there bored out of our minds. So we started ordering way more drinks than we should have.

I was watching this one girl dance because she looked a lot like you, only she couldn't dance if her life depended on it. When they started coming out into the crowd, Erik jumped up and almost flew across the room to avoid them. But they spotted me and Sergei, and I guess we looked depressed. At this point I was drunk out of my mind and I actually thought she was you. Only you never gave me a lap dance, thank God. It was really weird. But then I can't remember exactly what happened. The next thing I remember… lets not go into the details. I woke up a few hours later and me and Sergei flew to find Erik. Then we rushed home. I felt so bad.

Then you asked me if I was going to propose. That freaked me out at first, but then I thought about, and it sounded really great. The next morning I stuffed some pills into me so I wouldn't have a big hangover. Then I knelt down and… the rest you know.

You might not believe that, but that's really what happened. I can't blame you for believing me, or being mad. But I've changed since I met you. Everyone keeps saying so. Even my parents say so. And I haven't seen them since before ABA. They can tell just from our phone conversations. I love you, Jody Sawyer, and nothing will ever change that. We may never get back together, and I may end up getting married someday. But I will always love you somewhere in my heart, and she'll just have to deal with that.

I'm probably boring you half to death now, so I'll go to sleep now… if I can. I just miss you so much and it's only been 2 days. I love you.

Love,

Charlie

Jody folded the letter back up and stuffed it in her jeans pocket. She couldn't believe Charlie had actually written that. She thought about it for a minute and knew she did believe what he said. But she still… was so confused.

Charlie suddenly woke up. He shivered. Jody threw the coat back over him.

"Sorry, I was just gonna hang it up."

Charlie put it on again and stuffed his hand in the pockets. He looked up at Jody.

"Did you do something with the paper that was in here?"

Jody slowly pulled it out of her pocket slowly and threw it like a Frisbee at him. "Sorry, it had my name on it, and I just had to read it…"

Charlie opened it up and scanned it. "Oh. I, uh…"

"Please, don't explain. It was a nice letter. And I… I… I believe it. What you said about that night. I don't know why, but I just do. I can't help it. I thought I didn't love you anymore, but I guess I do. I don't know why."

Charlie smiled. "I love you."

Jody sat down next to him and hugged him tightly. Charlie looked into her eyes.

"Jody, I love you so much. I don't even know what to do."

Jody smiled and kissed Charlie softly. "It will come to us."

Charlie squinted and smiled. "Yeah."

Charlie leaned in to kiss Jody. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist. They sat there for a while until Jody's phone rang. Jody started to pull back but Charlie stopped her.

"Let the machine get it." She said softly.

Jody smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, you've reached Jody Sawyer! I'm out, so leave a message and I'll call you back the minute I have a chance! Thanks, bye!"

"Hi Jody, its Dirk. I heard you and Charlie broke up again. I'm sorry to hear that. But it's like I said, he doesn't really care about you. He's just like the thousand of other guys who only like you because of your looks. I know you probably aren't ready yet, but when you are give me a call ok? I love you. Bye."

Jody forced Charlie to let her pull back. Charlie held her hand and gave it a squeeze as she sat down against the back of the couch.

"You know that's not true, right?" Charlie asked.

Jody nodded. She picked up the phone and shut her self in her room. She sat in the corner of her closet and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dirk, its me."

"Hi Jody."

"Hey, I got your message."

Dirk smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but me and Charlie just got back together."

"Really?" Dirk frowned.

"Yes. He's _not_ one of those guys just after my body, thank you very much." Jody said.

"Then why are you two always having sex?"

"Oh my God Dirk! What do you do, spy on us?"

"No, but he's always kissing and touching you."

"So?"

"God Jody, of all people I thought you'd recognize the signs. He's only after your-"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW DIRK! I love Charlie! And he loves me! I'm sorry you don't like that, but you'll just have to deal with it. I never loved you!"

"You're just saying that to make you feel better about Charlie and to cover up the truth, because you know it!" Dirk said, sounding surprisingly sure of himself.

"Goo-bye." Jody said and she hung up.

Charlie knocked lightly on the door. "Are you okay?"

Jody sprang up and opened the door. "Fine."

"You're crying!"

Jody suddenly felt the warm tears running down her face. "I am?"

"Yes." Charlie hugged her as she began to calm down.

~~~**~~~

Jody lay under the covers of her bed. Charlie rolled over and kissed her softly. Jody kissed him back but then pulled back.

"Charlie…"

"What? You're not thinking about what Dirk said are you? I can't believe you! How could you think I'd be that shallow!"

Jody blinked. "I… wasn't thinking… about that. I just… I'm really tired, we had to rehearse a lot today."

Charlie pretended he understood. "Ok. Good-night." He kissed Jody one last time and turned over on his side.

Jody knew he only slept that way when something was wrong. She sighed and fell asleep.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER TEN ****

CHAPTER TEN

"And you took him back? Just like that?"

Galina and Jody were eating lunch at Galina and Sergei's apartment.

"Yeah."

"Why? I mean, I know you love hi and all, but don't you think you're being a little easy on him considering?"

"Yes." Jody nodded. "And I know how stupid this is. But Galina, I can't live without him. I mean, I really _cannot_ live without him. You saw me when I found out, and even when I was with Dirk, it was like hell."

"I'm sure you are just exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. I love him. I really really love him. I think I'm obsessed or something. But I can never forgive him, and it's so hard to be with him when I absolutely hate his guts. I don't know what to do."

Galina sighed. "I really don't know what to say. I mean, this is like the worst thing that could ever happen to us. There are six of us, and we are best friends. Me and Sergei are engaged, Erik and Eva are best friends, and you and Charlie are mess. I hate this kind of thing. It can ruin friendships."

Jody looked down at her empty plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. It's not your fault."

"I know."

~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~

Jody walked into her apartment and looked down at her stomach. Charlie had helped lose all the weight that she had gained after she found out. She saw some chocolate pudding on the counter and backed away from it. She didn't want to go through that all again.

Charlie ran up to her and began to kiss her. He had been doing that everyday lately. Jody pushed him off and he looked at her confused.

"Charlie we have to talk." Jody sat on the couch.

Charlie's face fell. "Ok." He sat next to her.

"I love you more than you will ever know, trust me. But… I still haven't forgiven you and no amount of time will ever totally fix that. I hope you can understand that. So, we both have to move on, no matter how card it will be. And the only way I can move on is to get over you. I can never get over you if we are still like this. So, I'm sorry, but it's over. For good."

Charlie looked into her eyes. "Are you… is this for real?"

"Yes. But I want you to know that I will always love you somewhere in my heart." Jody stated flatly as she went into the small guestroom.

~~~^*^~~~

2 Days Later…

Jody came home from work and Charlie was already there. All his stuff was packed away in his car, and he was checking to make sure he hadn't left anything.

Jody kissed him a painful a painful good-bye and watched him leave the apartment, leaving her life.

He was going back to New York. He was going to move back in with Eva and Erik, and would go back to dancing at the American Ballet Company. He couldn't stand to be around Jody anymore. He loved her too much and it hurt him too much.

~~~~^*^*^~~~~^*^*^~~~~

Several Weeks Later…

Jody's phone rang. She woke up and rolled over. She picked up the phone and slapped it against her face.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping."

"That's okay. I hadn't meant to fall asleep anyway. And if I sleep too much after work, I end up staying up all night and… anyway. Who is this again?"

"Cooper Neilson."

"Hi Cooper, what's up?"

"Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to come back and dance in my company. It's been going really bad since you left and I'm afraid they might shut us down. You could save us."

"Wow. That's horrible. I… I don't know what to say."

"Come on please?" Cooper pleaded.

Jody thought about it for a minute. Then she smiled.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN ****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Charlie sat on his bed. He held his guitar and strummed a strong cord that filled his small bedroom. He smiled without knowing it and closed his eyes. He started playing "My Heart Will Go On" from _Titanic_ and sung the words in his head. This song was so close to his real life it scared him. Why could he not remember any other song in the world? It just plain hurt to hear this song played over again in his head. He set his guitar down and sighed deeply. Eva burst into his room and began to clap.

"You are so good, but you'd be better if you played songs that didn't bomb out after Leonardo DiCaprio sunk to the bottom of a giant pool on the movie set."

Charlie smiled and shook his head. Eva sat down next to him.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you have to. You have to move on! Whatever happened between you and Jody, you have to get over it."

Charlie nodded. "I know. But it's so hard. I just love her so much and I really miss her."

"I know. I know." Eva said understandingly.

Eva got up and left, shutting the door to leave Charlie alone.

Charlie sat on his bed and tried not to think about Jody. He had always known they were meant to be together. But maybe he was wrong. Or maybe he was right, and he had just been so stupid and messed up fate. WHY?? Why did he have to drink so much that nigh? Why didn't he follow Erik when he left the party to avoid the dancers? Why why why???

Charlie sighed and put away his guitar. He hadn't played it a really long time. He didn't know why he had dug it out of his closet, he just had. The case was dusty. He had left in there by mistake when he moved to California. When he came back a month ago, it was just laying there in the bottom of his closet. He had unpacked all of his stuff in less than 2 days. He didn't have much. Just clothes and ballet stuff. And a few photo albums and shoeboxes full of stuff, but that was pretty much it. The only furniture he had taken was this long bendy beach chair that has blue and orange strips. It used to be in his closet too, but now it was out on the side of his room. He loved that chair, not for any reason in particular, he just did.

He went and lounged on his chair and closed his eyes. It was made out of metal and plastic, but it was really comfy for some odd reason. He fell asleep for a few minutes until Eva burst through the door again. She went over and shook his until he woke up.

"Charlie! Charlie! Wake up! You will not believe who just called!" Eva screamed in his face.

"Chill out! You don't have to yell in my ear. I'm awake, I'm awake! Who called? What did I miss?"

"Jody!"

Charlie sprang up and grabbed Eva's hands. "What?"

"Jody just called!"

Charlie smiled. "What did she say?" Charlie asked, almost unable to contain himself.

Eva's smile dropped into a frown. "Oh, Charlie, not anything like that."

Charlie dropped Eva's hands and looked down, embarrassed. "Oh."

"She said Cooper Neilson just called him. She's going back to dancing in his company. She's moving back!"

Charlie looked up. "Really?"

"Yes!" Eva yelled, getting more excited as she told him more of the news. "And do you know where she is staying?"

"He old apartment? A different one? With Cooper?" Charlie asked all at once.

Eva slapped his arm lightly. "Are you nuts? No! Ok, apparently you are still asleep. Let me give you a hint! We are gonna have to do some rearranging. Get it now?"

Charlie thought about it for a minute. "I still don't get it. Come on Eva, I don't wanna play games about this. What is it? Where? Tell me!"

Eva shook her head. "Whoa. You really are still asleep. "She's gonna move in with us!"

Charlie stood there in shock for a minute. "Are… are you serious?"

"YES!!! She's coming in less than two weeks!"

"Oh… My… God… This is amazing. She actually agreed to live with me? But she said we had to apart for her to get over me…" Charlie's voice trailed off.

"I dunno." Eva shrugged. "But you mew and Erik have to decide who's gonna sleep together because we only have 3 bedrooms, for 4 people."

"I don't care where I move… but if I had to chose, I want my own room still."

Eva nodded. "Ok. Maybe Jody and me can share a room. Or maybe she can have her own and Erik and me can share a room. We could always get rid of one of the double beds and get two single ones."

Charlie nodded. "Or… I could move in with Erik. I guess I wouldn't mind that to much."

Eva raised her eyebrows. "You don't mind that-"

"No. Besides, he's not really attracted to me anyway… is he?"

Eva smiled. "I dunno. Why don't you ask him yourself."

"Ok, maybe I won't move in with him. I don't even wanna know."

Eva smiled. "I'll go talk to Erik about the rooms." She turned on her heels and left Charlie.

Charlie smiled and flopped down on his double bed. Why had Jody agreed to live with them? Maybe she still loved him… duh! Of course she did, she had told Charlie and wasn't ashamed of it. But she had also told Charlie that they would never get back together. This would be painful, for both of them, and they both knew it.

Jody sat on her bed. She had a few boxes packed up with her clothes and a few other things sitting around on her floor. She had just gotten off the phone with Eva. She would be moving in with her, Erik, and… Charlie in less than two weeks. She was really excited about that, even if it meant seeing Charlie everyday… in his boxers… Jody shook her head. Why was she doing this? Why had she even agreed to go back to Cooper's company in the first place? Sometimes she just got so confused.

~~^*^ 8 Days Later On A Train ^*^~~~

Jody sat in her seat and rested her head against the window. She was jolted awake by the sudden halt of the train. She gathered her stuff and got off the train she got her luggage and waited inside the small train station. She had had to change trains 2 times to get to the station in New York City. She looked around for any familiar faces. She didn't see any. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she stiffened up. She started to walk away fast, but the warm hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, causing Jody to drop her stuff. It didn't hit anyone, she was pretty much the only person in there.

"JODY!!" Eva cried as she hugged her friend.

"EVA!! Thank God it was you, I was scared half to death. Don't ever do that again!" Jody laughed.

Eva stepped back and looked at Jody. She looked thinner, but healthy. She had on some flared blue jeans and a small blue spaghetti strap on. She always dressed that way. Jody looked at Eva. She was still tall and thin and looked a little tough. She had on a green tee shirt with a small jeans jacket over it. She had on what looked like golden cotton sleeping pants on. What on odd combination, Jody thought to herself. She looked past Eva and saw Erik, grinning at her.

"ERIK!!" Jody exclaimed as she hugged him.

He hugged back and smiled. "It's so good to see you Jody, we've missed you!"

Jody smiled and took in Erik's appearance. He was still shaving his head, but had a small goatee. It mad him look pretty rugged, but still nice. He had on an orange tee shirt (was that the only color he owned or something?) and black jeans. He outfit looked pretty familiar to Jody, but she didn't say anything.

"I missed you too." Jody said quietly.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone else she knew. She wasn't sure who she was expecting to see, maybe Cooper… or Charlie.

Erik caught her glance and smiled. "He's not here."

"Which one?" Jody said, caught off guard.

"Huh?"

"Oh… I just meant… who's not here?"

"Charlie. He's back at our apartment. He got a phone call right before we left and he had to take it. He really wanted to be here though. I think it was Jonathan or his mom or something. He said to tell you he was sorry."

Jody nodded. "That's ok. It probably is better off this way, it would have been weird."

"…Yeah…" Erik mumbled. "Let's go!"

"Ok." Jody picked up some of her bags and Erik and Eva picked up the rest.

"Geesh! Is this _all_ your stuff?" Eva asked.

"No. My dad's coming up in a few days with a U-HAUL that he rented for me. It only has a few things, but he insisted. I think he's insane. Don't worry. I don't have too much stuff. I gave most of my furniture to this charity thing or something."

Eva nodded and led them out to her car. They piled Jody's bags into the trunk. Eva drove and Erik and Jody sat in the backseat, listening to Eva's punk rap music. It was giving Jody a headache so she was glad when they pulled up in front of the tall apartment building in less than 10 minutes. But that also meant only a few minutes until she saw Charlie. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

They grabbed her bags and stumbled inside and over to the elevator. Erik pressed the up arrow button and they waited a few minutes for the door to open. When it finally did, a very pregnant woman stepped out before the three went in.

"Hello Ms. Crawben." Erik said nicely.

"Hi Eva, Erik." She said quickly as the door shut.

"Who was that?" Jody asked.

"Jamie Crawben. She's having a baby, but her husband died a few months ago." Eva explained.

"Oh." Jody nodded.

Eva pressed the button for floor four, and the elevator rose. Jody tapped her foot. The bell rang and the door opened. They stepped out and walked down to apartment 42. Eva pulled out her key and opened the door. They threw Jody's bags down.

"Welcome to your new home." Erik said warmly.

Jody smiled. "This is so great, thank you so much you guys." She looked around the room. Why was Charlie never there? "What are the new rooming arrangements?"

"Charlie's in that room." Eva said pointing to the one furthest away. "You are in that one." She pointed to the next one. "And me and Erik are in that one." Eva explained, pointing to the one on the other side of the room.

Jody nodded and waited for something to happen. She could hear a phone hit the phone cradle and she smiled. Charlie's door cracked open and he stepped out.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE ****

CHAPTER TWELVE

Charlie looked at them and smiled. Jody looked at his warm smile and her heart melted. He was wearing lose black jeans and a light blue tank with a white button down shirt over it. Charlie tried to avoid looking at Jody, but it didn't work. They locked eyes but Jody forced herself to tear away and look desperately at Eva for help.

"Hey." Charlie said before Eva could say anything.

"Hey." Erik and Eva chorused.

Jody waved and picked up 2 of her bags. "Which one is mine again?" She asked nervously to break the awkward silence.

Charlie smiled and picked up the rest of her bags (the ones that took both Erik and Eva to carry) and walked into her room. "This one!" he called.

Charlie dropped Jody's bags on the floor and shook his arms out. He sat down on the double bed they had left in there for her and bounced. Jody walked in and shut the door. She threw her bags across the floor and they made a big thud hitting the floor. Then she sat down next to Charlie on the bed. "Hey Charlie." She said quietly.

"Hey… Jody."

Jody turned to face him. "Look, I know this is going to be really weird, but we can still be friends. And we can date other people. I mean… Is that ok?"

"Sure, friends, no problem." Charlie said softly.

They looked at each other before hugging. Jody pulled back after a few quick seconds and swallowed.

"I should get changed for dinner. Are we going out anywhere fancy?"

"Not really, you could probably stay in those clothes if you wanted to." Charlie said as he stood up.

"Ok." Jody watched hi leave and shut the door.

She picked up one of her large duffel bags and placed it on the bed. She unzipped it and put al the clothes out on the bed. She put on a yellow spaghetti strap and blue overall jean shorts. She put on some slip on sandals and opened the door a crack. She cautiously stepped out, hoping the situation would get better within time… a short amount of time.

Charlie and Erik were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, pretending to watch the news on tv as if it were the best thing in the world. Eva was sitting in between them trying to get then to change the channel. Charlie was laughing his head off and Erik was sitting on the remote. Jody smiled at them but went unnoticed. She shrugged and moved to stand in front of them.

"What, no room for me?" she teased.

They all looked up at her and then at each other.

"Well," Eva said in her deep scientific voice, "we have four options. I can sit on Erik. I can sit on Charlie. You can sit on Erik. You can sit on Charlie."

Everyone stared at her and then cracked up. Eva smiled and got up. She casually sat on Erik and Jody sat in the spot she left open. Charlie immediately put his arm around her (actually on the couch back behind her) out of old habit. Jody didn't notice at first, but when she did she gave him a cold look that sent shivers down his spine. He lifted his arm.

They fought over the station for awhile until it was time for dinner. When they got to the pizza placed Jody groaned and looked at Charlie.

"Don't worry about." He said, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You can just order vegetarian or something."

Jody smiled and followed Charlie through the door.

After the food got to their table, they all started talking about memories they had together.

"The Salsa Club!" Eva said, half-chewed pizza still in her mouth. "That was so funny with Sergei and that old lady!"

Charlie rubbed his eyes. "You are spitting all over me!"

Eva swallowed. "Sorry/."

"It's ok. You're right, that was funny and the next day with the water fight, that was so fun!"

Jody looked at Charlie, remembering that that was when he fell in love with her. She smiled. "Oh! And remember the fair carnival thing we went to the summer after ABA?"

"Yes." Charlie smiled. "And those mimes who were walking around in their boxes. They were scary."

"Why?" Erik asked.

"Cuz, you know, they were all…"

"In a box?" Jody offered.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah."

"Remember that one mime who thought you were hot so she trapped you in her box!?"

"Oh God, don't remind me." Charlie smiled.

"What on Earth are you guys talking about?" Eva asked.

"The carnival thing! Come one, you remember! You guys were there."

"No they weren't. Remember, they had a meeting with Jonathan or something. We went with Sergei and Galina, and Maureen and Jim." Charlie said.

"Oh that's right!" Jody exclaimed.

After dinner they all went back home. Jody fell asleep in her clothes on the couch. She was exhausted. Charlie covered her up with the warm comforter from his bed. He didn't seem to care that he'd be cold.

When they woke up the next morning, Erik, Eva, and Charlie all rushed off to ABC. Jody unpacked some stuff and waited for her dad to arrive with the U-HAUL. He come around noon and helped Jody assemble her dresser and stuff. Jody invited him to stay a while and have lunch and stuff, so he did.

When everyone got home, Jody and her dad were talking on the couch. Charlie wanted to disappear suddenly, but there was no way to get to his room without Mr. Sawyer seeing him.

"Hey Jody, Who's this?" Eva asked from where she now stood in front of the couch.

"This is my dad, remember? Dad, this is Eva, remember, you guys met at the ABA party a few years ago."

Eva hit her head. "Oh right! Hi Mr. Sawyer."

"Hello Eva." Mr. Sawyer said kindly.

Erik came and stood next to Eva.

"Dad, remember my friend Erik?"

"Sure, it's nice to see you again Erik."

Erik nodded as they shook hands.

Jody turned around to face their small kitchen. Charlie was leaned up against the counter, facing away from. Jody smiled. "Eh hem!" She coughed. Charlie didn't budge. "Excuse me, Earth to counter boy, get over here!"

Charlie sighed and turned around. Jody suddenly remembered that she hadn't told her parents they had broken up. She quickly went over to Charlie and talk quietly with him for a minute.

"He doesn't know we've broken up yet."

"So?" Charlie looked at her confused.

Jody bit her lip. "Ok, here is what we are gonna do. We'll tell him later, after he's left in a few days. He went from Indiana to California to here in a few days, so he'll stay here for a while. Then he'll go home. But until he does…" Jody sighed, "We have to act like we are still together."

Charlie bit his tongue and tried not t smiled. It didn't work. "Ok… how do we do that?"

"Uh… ok. I'll put the ring back on and sleep in your room. That way it will look good and he'll have my new room to himself. Uh, just flirt a lot, that shouldn't be a big problem for you. Just don't kiss me. If we need to make it look really good, I'll kiss you. Ok?"

Charlie nodded. "OK, great. I just hope this works. How long is he staying?"

"About a week I think."

Charlie made a face that was clearly his way of trying not to grin. "Ok."

"Gee Charlie, don't act so sad about it." Jody said sarcastically.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room and shut the door. She picked up a roller suitcase and put it on the bed. She unzipped it and flipped open the top. It was full of shoeboxes.

"What's all this?" Charlie asked, eyeing the colorful boxes.

"Stuff." Jody mumbled.

She lifted some of the lids until she found what she was looking for. Charlie looked over her shoulder and saw a bunch of stuff he recognized. A ticket stub from a ride from the carnival after ABA was sitting on top of a small white box. Jody picked up the box and flipped it open. She took out the engagement ring Charlie recognized all to well and slipped it her finger. She admired it for a second before shoving the stuff back into the box and stuffing the lid back on. She quickly shut the suitcase and turned around. Charlie looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What about Eva and Erik?"

Jody blinked. "Oh! Stay here!" Jody commanded as she rushed out. She pulled Erik and Eva into her room. "Ok. My dad is staying here for a week. He'll be sleeping in here. I'll be sleeping in Charlie's room. He doesn't know we've broken up yet, so play along, ok?" Jody said in one breath.

Erik and Eva nodded. Jody shoved then out of her room. "Go talk to him for a minute, but don't tell him I'm with Charlie."

Jody had a whole plan laid out in her head how she was going to do this. After a few minutes she grabbed Charlie and dragged him back out of her room. She shut the door and turned to face her dad.

"Hi Dad, sorry about that. You remember Charlie right?"

Mr. Sawyer nodded. "Hello Charlie. Keeping my daughter busy are you?"

Charlie's jaw dropped open and he blushed. Jody put her finger under his chin and pushed it up. She gave Charlie a look and he turned to face her father.

"Uh… sure." Charlie said nervously.

Mr. Sawyer laughed and turned to Jody. "You still engaged?"

Jody held out her hand. "Yeah."

They talked a while longer, explaining to Mr. Sawyer the rooming arrangements. Charlie and Jody waited nervously for him to find out the truth, but he never did. They ate dinner and watched some tv before going to bed. Jody shoved all her stuff into one corner of her room and fixed the bed for her dad.

"Why didn't we put the dresser in you and Charlie's room?"

Jody froze. "I, uh, there's not enough room. Besides, this really is supposed to be my room. So I keep all my clothes and stuff in here."

"Why doesn't Erik or Eva sleep in here instead of in that room?"

Jody shrugged. "I dunno. They don't wanna I guess."

"Want to." Mr. Sawyer corrected.

"Right, of course. Well, here you are." Jody stepped back from her bed.

"Thank you honey. Good-night." Mr. Sawyer hugged Jody before shooing her out.

Jody shut the door and walked out into the main room. "You guys have to be really quiet, he falls asleep really fast and can be woken up by an ant."

Erik nodded and went into his room. Eva followed and Charlie stayed on the couch.

"Did he buy it?" Charlie asked, still looking at the black tv screen.

"I think so. I'm just glad he's only gonna stay here for a week. It's hard fooling him. I changed my mind, you can kiss me. You're gonna have to to get him to believe us."

Charlie nodded. "Ok, can do."

Charlie got up and Jody followed him onto his room.

"Oh Great." Jody said after she shut the door.

"What?"

"I left all my clothes and stuff in my room. I can't get it now."

Charlie looked over at his shut closet. Then he looked at his dresser. "You can… um… borrow some of my stuff to sleep in if you want." He offered.

Jody nodded. "Ok, thanks."

"No sweat. But do you think it will fit?"

"Sure."

Charlie grabbed a white tee shirt out of his closet and gave it to her. "You want pants or what?"

"It's not that cold, I don't need pants."

Charlie nodded and sat on the bed.

Jody waited, but he did nothing. "CHARLIE!! I _do_ need something to wear! You… whatever."

Charlie made a face. "Oh. Sorry." He pulled out something from one of his dresser drawers and gave it to Jody.

She wasn't sure if they were shorts or boxers, but she didn't want to know. She had the feeling that Charlie didn't own and shorts this short, but she tried not to think about that. She was about to go out to the bathroom but stopped.

"What now?" Charlie asked.

"This bathroom is connected to my room. And the other one you can only get to through Erik and Eva's room. This whole thing is just not working out!" Jody said. "Oh great. I just realized now we have to be really quiet too. We don't want to wake up my dad. He gets so mad when you wake him up."

Charlie nodded. "So now what?"

Jody looked down. "I could always sleep in this I guess."

"Or you could just change."

"Where?"

Charlie waved his arms around. "Here!"

Jody made a face. "In front of you?"

Charlie made a face back at her. "What. We want him to believe don't we?"

Jody threw the shirt at him. "Charlie! Eh… wha… no! You are so weird."

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen on you before."

Jody threw the boxers on his head. "Ew!" Jody yelled. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked towards her room. "Oops"

"Ok, Ok. I'll go out there while you change." Charlie stood up.

Jody nodded. "Thank you."

Charlie left and shut the door. He turned around to face the couch and saw Mr. Sawyer sitting on it reading a magazine.

He looked up. "Charlie, what are you doing out here?"

"She's changing." Charlie said without thinking.

Mr. Sawyer looked at him and Charlie realized how weird that sounded. "So?"

"Uh… she doesn't feel good." He blabbed.

"So?" Mr. Sawyer was getting more confused.

"Uh… she's practicing her new dance."

"So?"

Charlie groaned. Jody knocked on the door. "Ok, Charlie, you can come back in."

Charlie smiled. "Good-night Mr. Sawyer." He said as he quickly rushed back into his room.

"Mr. Sawyer?" Jody asked.

Charlie looked at her. The shirt was too big and his boxers were really loose. She looked great.

"Charlie! Yoo hooo! My face is up here!"

Charlie smiled. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"Why did you say Mr. Sawyer?"

"Your dad is out there reading."

Jody rolled her eyes. "Great. So this whole mess was for nothing."

Charlie smiled and shrugged. "I guess. Come on, I'm tired." He crawled under the covers.

Jody smiled and crawled under on the other side.

"Good night Charlie." Jody said sleepily.

"Night Jody." Charlie said.

Jody turned on her stomach and faced the wall. There was a knock on the door. Charlie sat up and looked at Jody. She flipped over.

"Hold on!" She called.

Jody sat up next to Charlie and he flung his arm around her.

"Come in!" Jody called.

Her dad walked in and smiled at him. "Feeling better Jody?" He asked.

Jody looked at Charlie confused and he made a small nod.

"Oh, yes." Jody said.

"Rehearsal over?" Her father asked.

Jody looked back over at Charlie and smiled. He nodded again and she turned back to her dad.

"Yeah."

Mr. Sawyer smiled. "Well, good night."

"Night." Charlie said.

"Good night Dad."

Jody's father left and shut the door.

Charlie lifted his arms and looked at Jody.

"What was that about??" Jody asked.

"He wanted to know why I was out of my room. So I said you were changing, but that didn't work. So I said you weren't feeling well. That didn't work either, so I said you were dancing."

Jody laughed and flipped back over. "Goooooood night Charlie."

"Night Jody." Charlie said as she slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Jody woke up and rubbed her face. She couldn't feel the ring so she looked at her hand. It wasn't there.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN ****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Jody sprang out of the bed, waking Charlie. He rolled over and groaned. He looked up at Jody and smiled.

"Good morning fake fiancée." Charlie yawned.

"Charlie, you have got to help me find the ring!"

"Ring?"

"Yeah. I slept with it on my finger and now it's gone."

Charlie, still lying down, scratched his back. "Here it is!" Charlie announced as he pulled it out from under him.

Jody took it and slid it into place on her finger. "How on Earth did it get there?"

Charlie shrugged. "You always did roll around a lot."

Jody picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. Charlie stood up and grabbed another pillow. He hit Jody with it and they picked up the other pillows. A few minutes later they were screaming and laughing so hard that Eva, Erik, and Mr. Sawyer all came into their room.

Charlie hit Jody with a pillow and flung it behind him. It hit Mr. Sawyer in the face.

"Oumph! Mr. Sawyer's muffled voice came through the pillow.

Charlie and Jody dropped their pillows and turned to face their friends.

Charlie looked at Mr. Sawyer and tried not t to laugh. "Sorry about that. We were just… uh…"

"It's ok. Come out and have breakfast." Mr. Sawyer nodded toward the small kitchen.

Charlie and Jody followed everyone out to he kitchen.

Everyone except Mr. Sawyer was still wearing their pajamas. Eva had on tight blue biking shorts and a large white tee shirt. Erik had on gray sweatpants rolled up to the knees and a black tank. Charlie had on blue and green plaid cotton sleeping pants and no shirt. Jody had on Charlie's green boxers and white shirt. Mr. Sawyer had a suit and nice black dress shoes on.

They all got bowls of cereal and started talking.

"I think that I'll be leaving sooner than planned. I don't want to get in the way of you kids." Mr. Sawyer said.

"Oh, but you won't." Erik said.

"Well, Kate, my wife, needs me back home. So I'll just be leaving in 2 days instead of 5."

"Ok. If you're sure." Charlie said. He was trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It would mean no more stress from trying to fool him. But it also meant no more Jody as a fiancée, no matter if it had been fake. It would go back to being just friends again. Or as much as just friends as those two could get.

Mr. Sawyer watched Charlie eat. "Charlie, are you and Jody already married or something?"

Charlie almost choked on his cereal. "No, why?"

"That ring. Though, it is on the wrong finger."

Charlie looked down at his hand. "Oh, no. Jody gave this to me before she left for San Francisco. I just always liked to wear rings."

"What does it say on it?" Mr. Sawyer asked, looking at it closer.

"Dance." Charlie said.

"Ha! Clever! That's great."

Charlie nodded and smiled at Jody before eating the rest of his breakfast. They didn't talk much the rest of the time. After ward Eva, Erik, and Charlie rushed off to ABC. Jody got changed and went back out to the main room.

"Jody, I think I'll leave to day if you don't mind." He father said from the couch.

"Why? You've been traveling non-stop for weeks!"

"Yes, I know. But I think I'll go home today just the same."

"Well, ok." Jody said.

Mr. Sawyer got his bags and kissed his daughter good-bye.

"Tell everyone I say good-bye, ok?"

"Ok Dad, bye." Jody said as her father left the apartment building.

When everyone got home Charlie rushed up to Jody and put his arms on her waist. He looked around and then quickly dropped his arms.

"Where's your dad?"

"My dad decided to leave today. I don't know why, but you can't ever change his mind."

Charlie nodded, a little sad. "Oh. Well, then I guess you can take this back." Charlie grabbed the bag of clothes Jody had secretly put in his room.

Jody took the bag and let it sink to the floor in her arms. "Yeah, I guess so." She said, looking at the ring.

Jody locked her self in her room the rest of the day. She finished unpacking her clothes into the closet and dresser. She put all her shoeboxes on the shelf at the top of the closet except one. That one she kept in a drawer in her dresser by itself. It had the ticket stub, engagement ring and other Charlie things in it. She couldn't put it away in a closet just like that.

The next morning when Jody woke up, everyone else was already gone. She got dressed and went out to Cooper's company to meet with Cooper. When she reached his office door she paused a minute before knocking.

"Come in." Cooper's familiar voice said from inside.

Jody took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door open.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN ****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Jody entered Cooper's small office. He was sitting at his desk (actually he was sitting on top of it) looking over some ballet steps he had written down the night before. He had on a dark blue tee shirt and loose red cotton pants. He looked up at Jody and jumped down off his desk. He threw his papers down and smiled at her.

"Hey! Welcome back Jody!"

"Uh, thanks Coop."

"When did you get here?"

"3 days ago."

"Really? Where are you staying?"

"I moved in with Eva, Erik, and Charlie."

"Oh really? Are you two back together?"

Jody sighed. "We got back together before I moved to California, then we broke up. Then we got back together and Charlie came to California. Then we broke up and he moved back here. So now we are off for good."

Cooper made a face and smiled. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't be. It's fine."

Cooper nodded and they talked a while longer about Jody coming back to dance as a principle. Cooper invited her out to lunch, so they went to a small salad bar a few blocks away. They talked there for a long time until Cooper realized he had to go back to work. He left and Jody drove to ABC.

When she got there she went to the main office. She went up to a large desk and the brown haired woman sitting at it looked up and smiled at Jody.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Um, I'm not sure, maybe. I was looking for Erik Jones or Eva Rodreigez."

"I'm sorry, I don't know where they'd be. I only know a little about the principles."

Jody bit her lip. "Oh. In that case, what about Charlie Sims?"

The woman shuffled through some papers on her desk. "Ah, here we go! His rehearsal ends in 10 minutes."

"Ok, thank you. Sorry to be such a bother, but do you know what hallway he's in?"

The secretary scanned over her papers. "No, I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Thank you." Jody said as she left the office.

She wandered up and down the different hallways trying to find Charlie for almost a half an hour. She thought she was lost when a hand tapped her shoulder.

Jody spun around. "Oh! It's just you Charlie. Thank God!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, looking for you… or Erik… or Eva. The lady in the office only knew that you had a rehearsal that ended at 1:00."

Jody explained.

Charlie nodded. "Oh. Well, come on, let's go to lunch. I'm starved.

"What about Eva and Erik?"

"Eva gets out at 1:30, but she's going on a lunch date with Billy Grinman. Erik doesn't get out until almost 3:00."

"Oh." Jody nodded. "Well, I already ate, but I'll come anyway."

"You already ate?"

"Yeah. I had my meeting with Cooper today and we had lunch."

"Look, Jody, I know we can see other people, and I shouldn't get in your business but… be careful. Just… remember last time."

"Last time Cooper was great." Jody said without thinking.

"What??"

Jody bit her lip. "Uh, nothing."

"Last time you went out with Cooper was in ABA, right?"

Jody nodded slightly.

"Oh my God! Jody, when else did you go out with him?"

Jody looked down. "A few days after the whole Jake thing. The first Jake thing I mean. He came to my apartment to apologize for yelling at me… and…"

Charlie glared at her. "Don't bother going into detail. I get the picture." Charlie turned and left.

Jody sighed. Why didn't she ever think before she told Charlie stuff? She drove back to the Cooper Neilson Dance Company to find Cooper. She knew under the circumstances, that was a stupid thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't talk to Charlie or Eva or Erik. She wasn't about to go call Dirk or Jake, because Jake still didn't know she wasn't in California. So her only choice was Cooper.

She ran into his office, almost crying. Cooper comforted her and less than 2 hours they were back together. Jody and Cooper together again. Jody knew Charlie would be mad, but it was his fault in the first place. Besides, Cooper had gotten more human, and treated her a lot better.

"I should really get back home." Jody noted looking at her watch.

"Ok, are you ok now?" Cooper asked.

Jody smiled and nodded. "Yes, thanks."

Jody kissed Cooper goodbye and went out to her car. He dad had brought her car along with her other stuff when he came. She drove back to the apartment. When she got there Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"Where did you go?" He asked flatly.

"No where."

"No really, you can tell me."

"No where!" Jody exclaimed.

"Come on Jody!"

"Ok, fine! I was talking to Cooper."

Charlie sunk into the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think we'll ever get back together?"

"No." Jody said quickly.

"Oh."

"I mean, I'd like to, but I know we won't."

"I understand. But can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, why not?" Jody shrugged.

"Do you think you'll ever get back with Cooper?"


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

CHAPTER FIFTEEN ****

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Jody didn't want to really lie to Charlie, but she couldn't go out and tell him the whole truth yet. "Maybe… why does that even matter though?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that Cooper may love you, and that's great for him, but you and I both know what kind of person he really is… and I don't want you to get hurt."

"He'd hurt me less than you did." Jody snapped.

"Jody, I told you I was sorry."

"That's good for you. But Cooper… he's changed. And just so you know, yes. I do think me and Cooper will get back together. And also… we are back together! That's why I stayed there so long."

"What? Are you just doing this to get me mad or something?"

"So what if I am? It's working isn't it?" Jody replied coldly.

Charlie sighed. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but whatever it is… it's not getting across to well."

"All I'm saying is that Cooper has changed and won't hurt me as bad as you did. He loves me. And I might not love him at this very moment… but who really cares??"

"I do. I love you. We belong together. Can't you see that?" Charlie stood up and went to stand in front of Jody. "We… we're supposed to be together. Not you and Cooper… not me and anyone else. You and me!"

Jody was speechless. She knew Charlie was right. "Yeah, but Cooper didn't sleep with someone else now did he?!" Jody stormed off into her room.

Charlie sighed and sat back down on the couch. So much for that, he thought. Why did they ever let Brownie talk them into hiring those dancers? They got paid to dance badly, and ruin people's lives. Why didn't Sergei have to suffer through this as well? Charlie had thought about telling Galina… but he always decided not to. They were in love. Why spoil that just because Charlie blabbed it out to Jody.

Jody sat on her bed. She knew Charlie was right. She knew from the first time they kissed, on the last day of ABA, that they were meant for each other. Jody still loved Charlie, though she wanted to bury her feelings in some graveyard where they'd never get out. But love never seemed to work out that way. No matter how hard you try to hide it, it gets to a point where you have to let it out. Jody wasn't at that point yet, but she could feel it coming closer. She didn't want it to come. She'd rather just go to Cooper.

Several Days Later…

Charlie, Erik, and Eva sat on the couch watching tv and eating breakfast when Jody emerged from her room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHADY DEAR JODY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Eva and Erik sang at the top of their lungs.

Jody smiled. "Oh my God you guys! That's great!"

Eva grinned. "We have a great day planned! Go get dressed! HURRY!"

Jody smiled anxiously and ran back into her room. Charlie looked at Eva. "It's her birthday?" He asked. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Erik looked surprised. "Didn't you know?"

"NO! And what's this about a whole day planned? Why wasn't I involved in this??"

Eva smiled. "We figured you had something planned for yourself…"

Charlie frowned. "Well now I'm gonna have to think of something… fast." He mumbled.

Jody came out of her room again a few minutes later. She was wearing a small orange skirt and a purple and green spaghetti strap shirt. Charlie looked at her and half-smiled. She looked so great… and he was suddenly very jealous of Cooper.

"Let's Go!" Jody shouted excitedly.

"Calm down girl! We still have some time… have some breakfast!" Eva said.

Jody smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Ok."

Jody got herself a small bowl of cereal and sat down next to Charlie. They hadn't been talking to each other since their fight the other day, so Jody didn't say anything to him. Charlie seemed too wrapped up in his thoughts anyway. He couldn't think of anything that would be good enough for Jody. He could propose… but she'd say no, of course. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe he had forgotten _Jody's **birthday! **_He usually didn't do that. He had always been pretty good at remembering important dates like that… especially if they had to do with Jody.

After breakfast they talked a while, Jody getting a little impatient.

"What are we gonna do? And _when_ are we gonna start??!?"

Eva smiled. "Soon! Just…" Eva checked her watch, "Oh! Let's go!"

Jody jumped up and ran to the door full speed. She turned the handle as she ran through the door, but it didn't open. "OW!" She cried as she held her nose.

Erik rushed over to her trying not to laugh. "Are you okay??"

"Yeah." Jody slowly took down her hands. "That hurt." She smiled.

They all left and went down the elevator. When the stepped out side a long white limo was waiting outside for them.

Jody starred at it in amazement. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!! This… wow… thank you so much! This is great. How… God!"

Eva smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

The tall thin limo driver opened the door and Jody crawled in. Waiting inside for her were Maureen, Jim, Anna… and Emily. Jody smiled.

"Oh my God, hi! Eva! This is amazing! This is to much!" Jody exclaimed as she hugged her friends.

"Nothing's too much for you! And the big 2-5!" Emily smiled.

"I thought the 'big' one was 4-0!"

Anna giggled. "Well, we all wanted to get together anyway… I haven't seen half you guys in years!"

After everyone was settled in the limo, they drove away.

"So, where are we going?" Jody asked.

Jim smiled. "Away."

"What??" Jody asked.

Maureen gave Jim a look that said "Don't spoil it!" before smiling at Jody. "Don't pay attention to him. You'll find out soon enough."

Jody smiled. "I cannot believe all of you are here! I mean, if we had Sergei… and Galina, this would be like the ABA reunion or something!"

"Yeah. Sergei… Galina sorta because she did go to ABA for a while… and Cooper!" Maureen laughed wickedly.

Jody gave her a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know. Cooper! Cooper Neilson! The way you make-a me feel!" Anna sang playfully.

Jody shrugged. "Ok… whatever."

"So, speaking of, how is the famous Cooper Neilson?" Emily asked.

"Jody's dating him again!" Eva announced.

Everyone got quite and looked at Jody. Jody blushed. "WHAT??"

"Nothing!" Everyone mumbled.

"He's not that bad…" Jody defended. She looked at Charlie and sighed. It wouldn't be like this if she had been dating Charlie instead. "So! Where are we going today… beside away?!" Jody asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Erik smiled at Charlie and then at Jody. "Just wait!"

Jody stuck her tongue out again. "This isn't fair!!!" She wailed.

Just then the limo stopped. Jody grinned and everyone looked at Charlie.

"Why are you guys all staring at me??" Charlie demanded.

Everyone shrugged and climbed over each other in a heap to get outside. Once outside Jody looked around.

"Where Are We?" She asked.

Eva smiled. "You'll see."

The group walked down a few streets until they reached a large cinema movie theater type building. Jody looked up at it.

"This place looks abandoned or something."

"It's not…" Maureen said happily as she opened the door.

Everyone walked in and down a small hallway. Eva talked to a man inside and then led them into one of the screening rooms. They all sat down in the front row. It was Eva, Erik, Charlie, Jody, Emily, Anna, Maureen, and then Jim.

"What is going on?" Jody asked Charlie.

Charlie turned to face her. "Oh, you're talking to me again." He sarcastically smiled. "Actually I have no idea what's happening. No one told me anything."

Jody nodded. "Why aren't I allowed to talk to you?"

"I didn't mean that…"

"Then what did you mean?" Jody snapped.

Emily watched as her friends fought.

"I just meant… that you haven't talked to me at all in the last few days."

"I was waiting for you to talk to me!" Jody defended.

Charlie sighed. "Look… I was just mad. It's been hard to see you with Cooper… and being so happy with Cooper. I just… it's a little hard to believe that Cooper would change for anyone. I'm sorry. I just really don't want you to get hurt."

Jody sighed. "We already had this conversation! You say you don't want me to get hurt and I say Cooper would never hurt me as much as you did. I'm still convinced that's true. This is why we weren't talking before! So, just… let's just stop."

Charlie swallowed and nodded. "Sure."

Emily tapped Jody on the shoulder. "What happened to you two?" She asked quietly.

Jody shook her head. "It's a long story… maybe I'll tell you later."

Emily nodded and looked back up at the large black screen. "What exactly are we doing here Eva?" She asked loudly.

Eva smiled. "Hold your horses!! You'll see soon… I hope." Eva looked at her watch.

Suddenly the screen flickered. After some static a big red curtain showed. Everyone gasped and smiled and looked at Eva, who was grinning.

The music started and the curtain went back. Several girls ran on the stage, shortly followed by Anna flying around. Jody listened to the music and remembered what was happening downstairs.

~~*~~

Jody had been sitting on the stairs trying to warm up. Charlie was against the wall warming up. Cooper came flying down the stairs.

"How you feeling? You ready?" Cooper asked.

Jody nodded nervously. "I guess so."

"Look, those sveateas (**I Dunno**) at the end, I really need you to be on your leg."

Jody nodded. "I know."

"Because in rehearsals it hasn't been going well."

Jody nodded again. "I know."

"And it's at the end of the ballet… and we need everything together, everything tight…"

"Cooper, I know!" Jody stated firmly.

Cooper made a face. "Sorry, of course you do. I just want everything to be perfect."

Jody nodded slightly. "Why don't you let me finish warming up."

Cooper caressed her check. "You're gonna be great." He ran his hand down to her shoulder and nodded.

Cooper stood up and walked over to where Charlie had been watching. "See you out there?" Cooper dared.

Charlie leaned his head. "See ya." Charlie watched Cooper leave sourly before walking over to Jody. "Listen, forget him. Just dance it like you feel it."

"Easy as that huh? I gotta warm up." Jody said as she left the staircase.

~~*~~

Jody snapped out of her memories and looked at Charlie. His face was scrunched up and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. The screen showed a curtain again. When it rose, Sergei walked down an isle of boys in puffy blouses lifting girls in puffy skirts. Eva stepped out and began to dance with Sergei.

Maureen watched. She wasn't sure if she should be jealous or sad or happy or what. Sometimes she missed dancing… it was hard not to miss something that had been her whole life since before she was even 10. But she loved Jim and was almost done college. She was going to become a teacher. She wasn't as thin anymore, which she missed sometimes. Slipping back into old habit seemed so easy… and now she was overweight instead of underweight. She looked at Jim who smiled reassuringly at her. Maureen smiled back and snuggled closer to him.

"Are we gonna tell them today?" She asked softly.

Jim nodded and smiled. "Yeah, later, when the time is right." Jim let his eyes wander over to Charlie.

Jody watched the ballet, getting more nervous as the ending neared. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to see her workshop performance. It would just be weird, sitting right next to Charlie. Remembering that they both loved each other at that point… and how later that day they had kissed. And how magical it felt to be kissing the person you loved and who you were meant to be with for the first time, on the best day of your life for more than one reason.

The curtain roes again and there were several girls on-stage wearing white outfits. Charlie was standing off to the side. He began to count and a few seconds later they began to dance. Suddenly Cooper Neilson rides in on his motorcycle, looking all cool. Jody smiled and watched.

Charlie watched, not sure what to feel. It was hard to watch this. He was just beginning to realize how much he loved Jody then. He knew he loved her, but watching her dance with Cooper like that really bugged him. More than it should have. Hearing everyone clap for Cooper instead of himself… how incredibly jealous had he gotten! He watched in almost agony for the next scene. He was glad it was short. Then he got to fight Cooper. He would have liked to really hurt him, not just stage fight.

Almost no one seemed to be watching to screen anymore. They we all looking at Charlie and Jody, who were watching. They were both trying to hide their smiles during the slow part. Then Cooper came and everyone could see how stiff Charlie's face got. Charlie did his solo spins at the end and when he landed he gave that look to Cooper. Charlie sunk down in his seat, praying no one had seen it. But they all had. They smiled and Emily thrust her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter.

The next part came on and everyone turned to watch it. Jody was amazing on stage. She was amazed in her seat. Seeing herself dance on big screen was something she'd never thought she'd do… dance, dance, dance. The curtain went down and the movie stopped rolling.

Eva stood up. "Well Jody, was that worth it?"

"Worth what?"

Eva made a face. "I dunno, I just sorta felt like saying that… anyway. Did you like it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much! Guys, this is amazing. How did you pull it off?"

Erik smiled. "Nevermind. Come on! Let's get back to the limo! Next stop… uh… yeah."

Anna cracked up as everyone headed back to the limo. Charlie suddenly knew what he was going to do. As they drove off again Jody sat in the limo surrounded by her best friends. Then why wasn't she happy? She looked out the window and could see the building she knew Cooper lived in. It didn't make her any happier. She looked over at Charlie and sighed. "How am I ever going to make it through this life without him…" Jody sighed under her breath.

"What?" Emily asked.

Jody looked at Emily and sighed. "Nevermind…"

"You miss him don't you?" Emily glanced at Charlie.

Jody shrugged. "I dunno. I mean Cooper's great… but…"

"But you don't love him." Emily finished for her.

Jody bit her lip. "It's just really complicated."

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

"No… we can't. Not here."

Emily nodded. "Ok."

The limo stopped again.

"Where are we going now?" Jody teased half-heartedly.

"Lunch…" Maureen noted the building they stopped in front of.

Jody checked her watch. "Already??"

"No… we are gonna walk to rest of the way…" Maureen said after Eva told her something.

They all piled out of the limo again and walked down the road, Jody and Emily trailing behind.

"He seriously did that? Charlie Sims did that? I can't believe it!! Charlie Sims, madly in love with you Charlie Sims, did that to you???"

Jody nodded. "Yeah… and we're trying really hard to be friends… but it's not working out to well. He still loves me… and for some reason… I still love him. But what he did… and now with me and Cooper… it's just turning into a living nightmare!"

"I'm sorry…" Emily said softly.

Jody shook her head and shrugged. "Come on!" She called as they ran to catch up with their friends who had stopped walking.

"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Jody asked Eva.

"Charlie… wanted to stop in some store really quick with Erik and Jim… guys stuff or something." Eva said, trying to keep Jody from seeing what store they were in.

Jody shrugged and they waited a long time. Pretty soon everyone was squished up against each other on a small bench by a shop outside. More than half an hour later Charlie, Jim, and Erik came running out of a store and ran up to the group.

"Sorry we took so long… let's go!" Charlie said.

Everyone stood up and started running down the street.

"Where are we going?" Jody shouted.

No one answered her. Only Eva and Erik knew what else was ahead. They finally stopped in front of another large building.

"Why didn't… the limo just… drop us off here?" Anna asked, trying to catch her breath.

Eva shrugged. "Exercise?" She offered.

Maureen looked up at the building. "Laser tag??" She read the sign.

Erik laughed. "SURPRISE!!!"

Everyone laughed and pushed their way through the door. They divided into two teams: Charlie, Eva, Erik, and Anna VS. Jim, Maureen, Jody, and Emily. They got the gear and went into the large room. Charlie just ran around the whole time, trying not to get hit. Everyone tried to hit him, and it soon became the whole point of the game. "HIT CHARLIE!!!" Someone had yelled randomly as he flew by. After that everyone started chasing him around.

Charlie was running and laughing so hard he tripped and fell. He clasped in laugher, his face turning red. He tried to stand up when he saw the other closing in on him. Jody raced up to him and hit the little target on his vest thing. Jody laughed and Charlie got up and hit her target.

"SCORE!!! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!! YAY!!" Charlie shouted as he tackled Jody to the ground.

All their friends watched, very amused by their flirty scene. Jody sprang up and aimed at Charlie again. He rolled away so he wouldn't get hit with the light. That went on for a while until Jody saw everybody watching them. She stood up from where she was on the floor and looked embarrassed.

"What are you guys staring at?" Charlie demanded.

"Oh nothing… flirts." Eva said, mumbling the last part so they wouldn't hear.

Everyone around her heard and cracked up.

"What?" Jody asked.

Everyone went back to playing, making Erik the new main target. Charlie and Jody weren't up for much of that anymore so they sat down under a big plastic rock thing in the middle of the room and talked. Anna ran by trying to find Erik and found them instead. They were squished up against each other (there wasn't much room) and they were giggling in each other's faces. Anna smiled, not sure what to do. She wanted to hit one of them, but didn't want to spoil the moment. Just then Erik ran by so she shot off after him.

"This is the best day of my life… thank you guys so much!" Jody squeaked into Charlie's ear.

Charlie smiled. "Really? Well… actually… I didn't have anything to do with it. It was all Eva and Erik."

Jody shrugged. "Oh well… thank you anyway. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I wonder what they were laughing about…"

Charlie blushed, he had pretty much figured it out. "Yeah… but hey! You were the first to get me!"

Jody giggled. "Yeah… you were the first to get me to."

"Really? But I thought I saw Jim get you."

"No… I escaped… sorta… it was pretty funny. Jim aimed for me and I started running and then Maureen came by and fell down and Jim got her. So I ran off before he could try for me again."

Charlie laughed. "All I could do was run. Whose idea was it anyway to make me the only target??"

"That would be Anna. She saw someone run by and thought it was you, so she just yelled for everyone to get you. Even though it had been Eva that ran by."

Charlie made a face. "Anna thought Eva was me?"

Jody giggled again. "Well… she ran by really fast…" She started laughing mid-sentence.

Charlie laughed.

"EVERYBODY COME IN!!!" Eva screamed from across the room.

Charlie sighed. "Come on, let's go…"

"Ok." Jody stood up, stepping on Charlie several times.

"Ouch! Watch it!" He teased, rubbing his elbow.

Jody laughed and looked down at him. "Race you!" She dared.

"Ok." Charlie started to stand but Jody was already off. "Hey! Come back! That's cheating!!" Charlie exclaimed as he came up behind her.

Jody slowed down and she and Charlie jogged back to their friends side by side. When they got their Anna gave Jody a weird smile.

"As much as I hate to say this," Eva glanced at Charlie and Jody, "We have to go now. It's time for lunch!"

Everyone cheered and groaned at the same time as they left. They ran back down a few streets to the limo.

"Can't we get dropped off at the restaurant?" Jody huffed as she climbed into the limo after Charlie.

"Apparently… something's up with them…" Maureen whispered to Jim.

Jim smiled knowingly. "Oh yeah." He shifted in his seat.

Maureen looked at him. "What? What do you know?"

"Nothing!" Jim smiled smugly.

"What? Tell me! Does this have to do with that little detour you and the guys made before laser tag?"

Jim winked. "Maybe…" Jim whispered something into Maureen's ear and her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She cooed.

Jim smiled. "You can't tell anyone!'

"Ok." Maureen nodded.

"Whatcha guys talking about over there?" Anna teased Maureen and Jim from across the limo.

Jim laughed. "Not much…" He said.

Emily and Anna cracked up and pretty soon the whole limo was filled with echoing laughter. The limo pulled up in front of a park and everyone got out.

"Uh! We have to walk to lunch too?" Jody groaned.

Erik smiled. "No… it's here."

Jody looked around and shrugged at Charlie. "Well then let's go! I'm starved!" She said to no one in particular. "Where exactly are we going again?"

"It's a picnic!" Erik said excitedly.

Jody smiled. "Yum!"

They all raced across the baseball field and sat under a big tree.

"So, where's the picnic?" Charlie asked.

Erik stood up and grabbed Charlie and Jim. "We have to go get it, come on!"

The tree walked off, deep in conversation by the time they were 10 feet away. Jim looked back at Jody and Maureen before he and the other took off towards the limo. They returned a few minutes later with the food Erik and Eva had hidden in the limo. Everyone helped spread out the blankets and lay out the food. After everyone had their sandwich or salad, or whatever they wanted, they all sat down in a circle to eat and talk.

"Jim, what was it you were saying about some secret over at the limo?" Erik hinted, like Jim had instructed.

Jim smiled at Maureen, who was sitting next to him. "We are engaged!!" Jim announced.

Everyone just looked at them for a minute before exploding and congratulating them. Everyone was hugged and screaming, they had forgotten all about their lunch, which was getting stepped on.

"Uh oh! The food…" Anna looked down at the salad she had just stepped in.

Everyone groaned. They threw out that squashed food and made new lunches with what was left, which wasn't much. Charlie's first salad hadn't been ruined, so he let Jody have it, since her salad was all over Eva's shoes.

After lunch Erik gave Charlie some weird looks and they had a conversation with their eyes. Jody watched, wondering what they were "saying". They all ran off over to the swings. The girls all sat down, and had the boys push them all. The guys complained, but had fun with it anyway. They were coming up with tricks to push all 5 girls at once, with only 3 guys.

After that they wandered around the park for a while until they started heading back to the limo. Jim and Erik were giving Charlie more looks, but he stared to just ignore them after a while. His birthday present surprise for Jody was going to have to wait until the right time. If that meant waiting until they were back at the apartment, then so be it. Charlie wasn't about to let bad timing ruin it for him… or Jody.


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN ****

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Where are we gonna go next??" Jody inquired from where she now sat next to Charlie and Jim in the moving limo.

Eva shrugged. "Where do you guys wanna go? We kinda stopped planning here… it's up to you."

Everyone stared at each other for a while, not sure what to say.

Charlie was concentrating really hard to figure out where to go when a smile slowly spread across his face. "The Statue of Liberty… of course! Just like Erik's birthday."

Jody shot him a weird look, but nodded anyway. "That sounds… fun… I guess."

"Ok then, Statue of Liberty it is!" Eva said. She went up and said something to the driver and came back to sit with Emily.

They drove around for a while longer and then got out to wait on the dock. When the fairy pulled up, the crossed the woodden bridge thing and went up to the second floor. They sat down on the benches and waited for the boat to start moving. When it finally started Charlie pulled out his wallet.

"Who wants a snack or something? Coffee anyone?"

"You're always buying us stuff!" Erik smiled.

Charlie shrugged "So? I'm just like that!" Charlie smiled. "Anyone want anything?"

"What do they have?" Anna asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Soda, Coffee, Pretzels I think. There's some other stuff."

"Can you get me a coke?" Jim asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Sure, its on me."

Jim shrugged and out his wallet away.

"Can you get me-" Jody started.

Charlie smiled and cut her off. "Sure." He knew exactly what she wanted. "Anyone else? Ok, be back in a minute." Charlie head off to the snack bar downstairs.

"Why was we walking like that?" Emily asked.

"He looked really nervous…" Anna said quietly.

"Maybe he had to pee!" Jim laughed.

Maureen gave him a weird look and turned to Emily. "Who knows. Something's always up with Charlie…"

Eva nodded and waiting for him to come back. When he did, he had 2 cokes in one hand and Jody's drink in the other hand.

"One coke for you… one Jody special by Charlie for you… and one coke for me!!" Charlie said as he passed out the drinks and sat down.

He couldn't believe he had gotten this far without anyone telling him how nervous he looked.

"How come you were walking like that?" Emily asked.

BUSTED!!

"Walking how??"

"Like how you walk when you're nervous." Eva said.

Charlie sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. I'm fine. You must just be seeing things."

Jody smiled and took a sip of her drink. She spit it out and looked at Charlie. "You put the sugar in it, didn't you!!"

Charlie smiled sheepishly. "Oops!" He said, trying not to explode with laughter.

"EW!! Charlie! That's nasty! What are you thinking??" Jody laughed, throwing her straw in Charlie's face.

Charlie made a face. "I'm sorry, here," Charlie held out his hand, "I'll drink it for you."

Jody scrunched up her nose. "NO WAY!!" She dumped her drink in the trashcan nearby.

"What was that?" Anna asked Jody.

"Nothing…" Jody shook her head and looked at the statue over Emily's shoulder. "We actually gonna climb it this time??"

Maureen groaned. "I don't wanna."

"Me neither." Everyone mumbled.

"Then why are we going?" Erik asked.

Charlie shrugged nervously. "The gift shop?"

Everyone laughed and decided to climb it ayway.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seventeen… Eighteen… Nineteen… Twenty… Fifty-Six… Fifty-Seven… Fifty-Eight… Fifty-Nine… Sixty…" Everyone chanted slowly as they assended the staircase.

When they reached the top Jody stuck her head out one of the windows in the crown. "Wow… it's beautiful…"

"Yeah…" Charlie said from behind her.

Jody spun around and smiled. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the staircase. She looked down. "Shit! These things are narrow…" She noted.

Charlie touched her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Jody shrugged him off and started down slowly. "This is way to scary. I swear I'm gonna fall!"

"You need some help?" Charlie offered.

"No, I'm fine." She said coldly, reaching the bottom step. "Whew!" She exclaimed, starting down the widder stepps. She looked back up at the others behind her. "Come on you guys!!" She called.

Charlie grabbed her hand and raced down the steps, glad there weren't many people that day.

"WHOA!! Charlie! Slow down! I'm gonna slip!!" Jody screamed.

Charlie smiled an stopped, waiting for the others. When they reached the bottom again, they started back to the fairy.

"That was actually fun!" Anna said. "I can't believe I've lived here this long and I haven't done that yet."

Charlie smiled. "Come on! We don't wanna miss the next fairy!"

They raced to get on the fairy and raced back up to the second floor. They all sat down again. Jim stood up half-way there.

"Uh, Charlie, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked urgently.

"Sure…" Charlie stood up and they walked away from the group.

Jody watched, wondering what was up.

"Look, when id this gonna happen? You can't wait all day! We all wanna be there!" Jim said.

Charlie shrugged. "I dunno. I was beginning to think she'd like it better if it were just the two of us. You know, more private, more romantic."

"She'd like it better? More romantic? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing… I just… I don't wanna spoil it just because of bad timing or… she always seems to get embarrassed or scared when we're around too man people."

"But it's just us! Her best friends!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yeah, but… just trust me."

Jim shrugged unhappily. "Whatever."

Maureen rushed over. "So Charlie, when you gonna give her your present??" She asked excitedly.

Charlie looked at Jim, then back at Maureen. "You know?"

Maureen smiled. "Yeah… Jim told me."

"You can't tell anyone!" Charlie said.

"I know… so!! When?"

Charlie shook his head. "I'm gonna wait until later, when we can be alone. And… I dunno… if that doesn't work out, I might have to wait for Christmas or Valentines' Day or… maybe even until her next birthday."

Maureen looked disapointed. "Oh fine."

They all headed back to the group and sat down again. Jody leaned over and whispered in Charlie's ear. "What was that about?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "Nothing… you'll see later… I guess."

Jody shrugged and was jolted forward when the boat stopped. "Whoa." She said, grabbing on to Charlie so she wouldn't fall off the bench.

Charlie helped her stand and the group walked slowly back to the limo. They climbed inside and sat down, srunched as usual.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

Erik sighed. "You guys just wanna come back to our apartment?"

"Yeah." Everyone nodded sleepily.

They pulled up in front of the apartment building and watched the limo pull away.

"Oh my God, you guys! Thank you so much! This is the best birthday I've ever had!" Jody exclaimed.

Everyone smiled and went up to their apartment.

"It's pretty small you guys, so…" Eva unlocked the door and let everyone in.

Charlie walked around nervously, humming "Happy Birthday" under his breath. Jody put her warm hand on his arm to stop him.

"Are you ok??" She asked concerned.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, I guess so… can I talk to you alone… like in my room?"

"Sure."

Charlie smiled and pulled her into his room. He shut the door and turned to face her. Jody was sprawled across his bed.

"Tired?" He asked.

Jody nodded. "Yeah… and it's only like…" Jody checked her watch, "7!"

Charlie nodded as Jody sat up. He sat down next to her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Charlie sighed nervously. "I dunno. This has been… the best day of my life too and… I'm so glad I got to share it with you. I know I've been really lucky to spend everyday with you for the past couple… months or however long it's been. I really am truly sorry for what I did to you. I'd rather die than have you go through all that pain. And I know you're happy with Cooper now… and I guess I'm happy for you. You don't know how hard it's been for me to see you with him… but what can you do, you know?"

Jody nodded, wondering where this was going.

Charlie pulled out a small ring box and got down on one knee. Jody gasped.

"Charlie…" She started softly.

"Shhh. I love you, Jody Sawyer. I've done this before, and each time I just can't help but love you more. And I swear, no more dancing girls. The only person I ever want to dance for me, is you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… so. Jody, will you marry me?" Charlie asked nervously, his stomach doing flips.

Jody looked down at the beautiful ring and smiled. "I… I don't know. This is… really big… wow. Charlie… I can't believe you're doing this again. I…" Jody bit her lip as Charlie's smile faded, "I have to think about it…"

Charlie shut the box and stood up, nodding. "Ok. I understand."

Jody smiled at Charlie akwardly, not sure what to do. "… Now what?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm not sure… what are we supposed to now?"

Jody sighed. "I… I'm gonna go back out there, ok? Bye." Jody said, not wanting to leave him. She got up and rushed out of the room.

Charlie frowned and sat on the bed. "Man! What I wouldn't do…"

Jody sat down on Erik's lap on the couch.

"What was that?" Erik asked slyly.

Jody shook her head. "Nothing. He just… wanted to say how much fun he'd had today…"

Erik frowned and made a face, believing her. "Oh, maybe I should go talk to him…"

"No! He's fine… he's just… sleeping…" Jody got up and sat on the arm rest of the couch.

Jim looked at Maureen and shrugged. Jody sat on the couch, lost in thought.

"HELLO? JODY!!!" Eva screamed in Jody's face.

Jody snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Eva. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Eva smiled. "I said, did you have fun today??"

Jody bit her lip and paused a moment before smiling. "Yeah, I did." Jody smiled and looked off in the direction of Charlie's door.


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER SEENTEEN ****

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Author's Note:I know you think that I'm posting these chapters really fast… and I am. But I have nothing better to do now. School's out (at least for ME- haha) and I don't have a summer job or anything. I will be going away for a few weeks in a while, so it will be slower then. Anywho… Buh~Bye!! =:^)

****

Jody excused her self to go into Charlie's room. She needed to think. She couldn't believe Charlie had just proposed like that. It had been such a shock. What shocked her even more was that she hadn't automatically said no. She had a boyfriend! She was happy! Well, happy might be pushing it a little… Jody sighed. She knew she would never really be happy without Charlie.

But how could she ever take him back after what he'd done to her? Her anger had some-what sub-sided and she never thought about it much anymore… but still. Jody didn't know what to do. She still loved Charlie. She knew she'd never really get over him, no matter how much she'd grow to love the famous Cooper Neilson.

Jody slowly drifted off to sleep as she though. Her worried frown curled up into a smile as she started to dream…

~*~

"Here, I got you something for while I'm gone." Jody smiled as she picked up the small gift-bag.

Charlie smiled and looked into the bag. Pulling out the ring he smiled at Jody. "Thanks… it's great… what's it say? Dance! I love it!" Charlie said as he slipped the ring on his pinky.

Jody smiled. "I'm glad you like it… I was afraid you'd think it was tacky or something."

"No. I love it. I love you too." Charlie hugged his girlfriend. "I'm just sorry I don't have anything for you."

Jody kissed him gently. "That doesn't matter. I love you."

"I… here." Charlie pulled a box out from under his bed. "I was going to save this for when I saw you next time after you moved. But since you gave me the ring… here." Charlie opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It had a thin silver chain with a small heart charm on it. The heart was outlined in gold, but the middle was a diamond.

"Oh Charlie, it's beautiful!" Jody grinned. "I can't believe you, thank you."

Charlie smiled and latched it under her hair. "There, now you can wear that when you're gone."

Jody kissed him. "I love you, Charlie, I will always love you."

Charlie smiled. "I love you to Jody." He kissed her.

~*~

Jody shifted and woke-up. Remembering the dream, she smiled. They had broken up a few days after that, and Jody had moved to San Francisco. She had only worn that necklace one other time, the day she left.

Jody opened her dresser drawer and pulled out her Charlie shoebox. The first engagement ring was resting inside. Jody slipped it on her finger and smiled. She placed it gently on the bed next to her. She looked through the box some more until she found the still shimmering necklace. She unhooked the clasped and slid the ring down the chain next to the heart charm. She put it on gracefully and put the box away.

Charlie sat on the couch next to Anna and Maureen. They seemed to be talking far off, but he couldn't hear them. He was thinking about Jody. He loved her more than life itself and was willing to do anything to get her back.

Suddenly Jody's door opened and Charlie broke out of his thoughts to look up at her. She motioned for Charlie to come over to her. He stood up and walked coolly into his own room. Jody shrugged and followed him as their friends all watched.

Charlie shut the door and turned to face Jody. He saw the necklace and half-smiled. "Your necklace…" He spat out.

Jody smiled. "Yeah… it's my favorite one. Uh, I was thinking about what you asked earlier and-"

"Wait! Let's… I want to do this right." Charlie pulled out the ring again and kneeled down in front of Jody. "I love you, Jody… Kristen Sawyer. Will you marry me?" Charlie asked hopefully, wondering how many times he'd have to do this before they got married.

Jody looked down at Charlie and grinned. "Yes!"

Charlie slipped the new ring on her hand and stood up. He hugged Jody and never wanted to let go. "I love you." He said, stroking he soft hair. "I hate to bring this up but… what about Cooper?" Charlie asked nervously.

Jody shrugged. "He'll live. I love you." Jody kissed him. She grabbed his hand. "Come on! I wanna go show off the beautiful ring!" Jody looked down at the silver ring on her finger.

Charlie smiled as his fiancée pulled him across the room. They walked out to the main room and everyone stared at them.

"WELL??" Erik exclaimed.

Charlie laughed. "What?"

Maureen smiled. "Come on!!! Don't tease us like that!"

Jody smiled and thrust out her hand. "We're engaged!"

Everyone screamed and clapped (though no one was particularly surprise) and hugged. After the mini-party/explosion, everyone sat down again.

"Maureen, you knew?" Jody asked.

"Yeah… Jim told me."

"You knew too?" Jody asked Jim.

"Yeah… I helped pick out the ring!"

Jody blushed. "Oh yeah… now I get it! That's where you guys stopped before laser-"

Charlie's strong kiss stopped her words. Jody giggled and kissed him back. Everyone watched and smiled. Emily half-smiled, trying to figure out how Jody could forgive hi ms easily after what he had done.

Eva coughed loudly. "Excuse me!" She said, louder.

Jody stepped back from Charlie and laughed. "We should go call Sergei!" She whispered in his ear as she slinked back into his room.

"Uh… calling Sergei…" Charlie stuttered as he followed her.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Anyway!" She laughed. "Speaking of... everyone got invited to Sergei and Galina's wedding, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh good, cuz it would be weird for me to say that and have someone not invited. I was thinking… maybe we could all fly down together, you know, it could be fun."

"That's a good idea. Is anyone in their wedding?" Maureen asked.

"Well, Jody is actually the Maid of Honor! And… Charlie's the Best Man! I'm one of the Groomsmen… that's all I know." Erik explained.

Anna nodded. "That's cool."

Charlie sat on his bed and picked up the phone, still kissing Jody. He dialed and put it on speakerphone. They waited for their friends to pick up, still kissing.

"Hello?" Sergei's familiar Russian accent answered.

Charlie pushed Jody off and smiled at her. "Hey Sergei, it's Charlie."

"Oh hey! How's it going?"

Jody curled up next to Charlie. "Pretty good." He said. "How are you and Galina?"

"Great!" Galina said, after a click- meaning that they too were on speakerphone.

"That's good…" Charlie smiled at Jody. "I've missed you guys."

"I know! We've missed you too! We can't wait to see you in a couple of weeks!" Galina said, excited.

"You _are_ coming right?" Sergei added.

Charlie smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. So, what's up?" Sergei asked.

Charlie smiled at Jody again. "I was just calling to tell you some good news." Charlie said slowly.

"OH! WHAT??" Galina shrieked excitedly.

Charlie laughed. "Calm down! I'm engaged!"

"That's great… to who?" Sergei asked, confused.

"To me!!" Jody exclaimed happily.

"Jody?!?" Sergei and Galina both said.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! What about the whole cheating thing."

Jody shrugged. "That's the past… I love Charlie now… and always."

"Snap out of it Jody!" Galina said.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah… I just proposed today… it's her birthday."

"Oh… Happy Birthday! And Congratulations! That's great you guys!" Said Galina.

"I hate to say this… but we have to go…" Sergei said.

"Ok, bye." Charlie said, and hung up quickly.

Charlie smiled at Jody and kissed her. They went back out to their friends.

"Hey guys! We were just talking about us all flying to California together for Sergei and Galina's wedding." Jim said.

"That's a good idea." Jody said.

~~~~ 4 Weeks Later ~~~~

Charlie, Jody, Eva, Erik, Jim, Maureen, Anna, and Emily occupied all of the first class seats on the plane. They were flying to California for their best friends wedding.

Jody had told Cooper she was engaged to Charlie. He got really upset and went back to "drinking like a fish and screwing every girl in tights". Jody didn't really care. She was happy, in love, and engaged to the man of her dreams.

The 8 friends got off the plane and lugged their carry-on bags to baggage-claim. They got their bags and looked around for Sergei and Galina.

"GUYS!!" Sergei called from behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Sergei and Galina smiling at them. They rushed over to their friends and dropped their bags so they could hug.

After the little reunion they all headed back to Sergei and Galina's apartment. Waiting for them when they got there were Dirk, Jake, and the most gorgeous guy Jody had ever seen.


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

CHAPTER NINETEEN ****

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"JODY!!" Galina called from inside their apartment. She rushed up to Jody and grabbed her wrist. Dragging her over to the gorgeous guy, Jody dropped her bags. "I want you to meet Josh! Josh Grover, this is Jody Sawyer, Jody, this is Josh."

"It's nice to meet you." Josh shook Jody's hand, flashing her a killer smile.

Jody smiled weakly and drew back her hand.

"Josh was my best friend since I was like 2! And Jody, she's lived with us and she's like my female best friend!" Galina explained happily before she walked away.

Charlie came up behind Jody and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey… whatcha doing?"

"Uh… Josh, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Galina's friend Josh."

"Hey." Charlie said nicely as he shook Josh's hand.

"Uh… Galina has just been raving about Jody non-stop and… I just had to meet her…" Josh stuttered, a little disappointed that Jody apparently had someone.

"That's cool." Charlie nodded.

Jody stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. "Uh, Charlie, where did our bags go?" Jody asked looking behind them.

Charlie turned around. "Uh, I don't know." Charlie laughed. "Guess I'll go find them. Be back soon." He gave Jody a quick kiss and then went to find their suitcases.

"So, how long have you known Galina?" Josh asked.

"Um… a few years. I guess now it's been, what, about 6 years."

"Cool."

"So, what has Galina been saying about me?"

Josh shrugged and smiled again. "Oh, just how fun and smart and pretty and… pretty and cute and fun you are."

Jody smiled. "Oh. Well, I, I don't really know what to say."

Josh laughed. "Yeah… this is kinda weird. So… you and that guy, he dance ballet?"

"Yeah, me too, do you?"

"Oh no. I, uh, work with horses."

"Really?" Jody squeaked. "How old are you?"

"28. So… you and him, you like together?"

"Yeah…" Jody looked over at Charlie.

Galina rushed back over to Jody and pulled her away again. "Excuse us." She said to Josh as she yanked Jody over to a thin redhead on the other side of the room. "Jody, this is Kellie Johnson. Kellie, this is Jody Sawyer, my Maid of Honor."

"It's nice to meet you." Jody greeted Galina's friend.

"Oh yes. Galina has been talking non stop about you coming for the past 2 days."

"Oh stop!" Galina exclaimed playfully. "Uh, Jody? Kellie has a date tomorrow and me and Sergei were gonna go but we… have plans. So, I was wondering if you and Charlie would go with them. You know, like a double date thing."

"Uh, sure, we'd love to." Jody smiled at Kellie.

"Great!" Galina exclaimed happily as she walked over to some of her other friends.

"You really wanna go? Cuz you don't havta." Kellie said.

"Oh, sure. Charlie loves to go out… to have fun."

"Yeah? Me and Stefan were just gonna go out to a club or something."

Jody smiled. "That sound great. You dance ballet?"

"Yeah."

"So who's Stefan? That's a nice name."

"Yeah, he's my friend. It's like Swedish or something… I dunno. He hates to be bugged about his name, so I don't ask to much about it."

"Ok… that's good to know."

Kellie smiled, showing off her whiter than snow teeth. "So, this Charlie, you guys just friends or what?"

Jody smiled. "You could say that."

Kellie smiled. "Ok then. Uh oh, here comes Galina again."

Galina came over and whisked Jody away again. Dragging her over to Dirk, Jody pulled away.

"Galina!" Jody whined. "I don't want to talk to him!"

"To bad!" Galina shoved her in front of Dirk and left.

"Hi Jody…" Dirk hugged her and kissed her check softly.

"Hey Dirk… so, how have you been?"

Dirk shrugged. "Ok, you know… so, how's Cooper Neilson? Sergei was telling me how you guys were dating."

"Oh yeah… well we broke up."

Dirk didn't know weather to smile or frown. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. He's an ass anyway."

Dirk smiled. "Ok then… so, you're alone?"

Jody bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt Dirk. "Not exactly… me and Charlie… we're engaged again."

"Again? Seriously, Jody, how many times are you guys going to go through this?"

Jody shook her head. "Why does it matter? I love him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Dirk shook his head and walked away.

Jody sighed and watched her ex walk away. She wouldn't have gone back with him anyway, and he knew it. Charlie came up to Jody and kissed her softly.

"I think I found our bags."

Jody giggled. "You _think_ you found them?"

Charlie smiled. "Well, all the suitcases look the same."

Jody laughed. "Charlie… oh! Um, I told Kellie we'd go on a double date with her and Stefan tomorrow night. Just don't make a big deal out of Stefan's name."

"Kellie? Stefan? Who are these people?"

"Oh! Sorry. Kellie is the redhead over there, she's one of the Bridesmaids. And Stefan is her friend… I think. They were just planning to go to a club or something. Please, can we go?"

Charlie smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

Jody kissed him. "Thank you!"

Galina came over to them.

Jody groaned. "I didn't realize being Maid of Honor meant meeting the whole world in 5 minutes! Who's next?" Jody held out her hand for Galina to grab.

Galina smiled. "I'm not taking you anywhere… but someone came over here to talk to you…" Galina walked away, revealing Jake behind her.

"Hey Jody…" Jake began, but then saw Charlie standing behind her. "I…"

"What are you doing here Jake? Did you come here just to see me?"

"No… of course not. Sergei invited me… to welcome everyone… kinda like a party. Sergei's my friend…"

Charlie stepped out. "Why don't you just go stalk someone else?" He snapped coldly.

Jake's narrowed and he bit his tongue. "I thought you two broke up."

Charlie stepped in front of Jody. "Well now we're not, so why don't you just go away."

Jody tapped Charlie lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" Charlie scowled, glaring at Jake.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She took Charlie's hand and led him away. "What are you doing?" When they were out of Jake's earshot.

"What??"

"You don't have to do that… I can handle him myself."

"I know… I just…"

"Who don't you think I can? Don't you trust me?"

Charlie kissed her. "Of course I trust you. And I know you can handle it. I just… I don't wanna lose you… again…"

Jody smiled. "You won't lose me. I don't love Dirk, I don't love Jake, I don't even love Cooper. I love you, Charlie, don't ever forget that."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah… ok."

Jake walked over to them. "What's wrong? Have another fight? Gonna break up again?" He asked in a weird, unreadable tone.

Charlie glared at him. "What's your problem?"

Jody gave up and walked away. Charlie glared at Jake one last time before walking off after Jody. He found her talking to a redhead, that he thought must be Kellie, across the room. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Ducking out his grip, she gave him a cold look that clearly said, "Don't touch me. We'll talk about it later." Charlie looked hurt, but she ignored it and went back to talking to Kellie. Charlie sighed and walked over to Sergei and the small group that had formed around him.

"Who was that?" Kellie asked after Charlie left.

"That's Charlie."

"Oh… he's cute!"

Jody smiled. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong with him?"

Jody sighed. "He's just… hates every guy that lays eyes on me."

Kellie smiled. "Well, actually, that's really sweet."

"Yeah… it can also be kinda annoying." Jody tucked her hair behind her ear. "But he's still a really great guy."

"How long have you guys been together?"

Jody made a face. "I have no idea. It's been off and on for… years now… but this time it's been about 4 weeks."

Kellie nodded. "So, are you gonna stay together this time?"

"I hope so…" Jody sighed and looked over at Charlie.

Later that night at the hotel…

Jody sat on the bed in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Charlie was changing in the bathroom and when he came out, he sat down next to Jody and pulled the hairbrush out of her hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said softly.

Jody nodded. "I know you're sorry, Charlie, but can't you just stop? I'm allowed to have friends! How come you don't get like that when I talk to Sergei?"

"Cuz Sergei already has someone. It's not just that I don't wanna lose you to Jake. I just don't like him. He's a jerk and he has a really bad attitude. That's mostly why I don't like him. That's why you don't see me get that freaked out around Dirk or… that Josh guy."

"What about Cooper?"

Charlie bit his tongue. "I hate him. I really do. He's just so… I just hate him."

Jody smiled and shook her head. Kissing her fiancée she smiled. "I am so tired!" She exclaimed.

Charlie smiled and pulled down the covers. Lifting Jody, he spun her around before placing her on one side of the bed. Jody smiled and kissed him again. Charlie crawled over her to get to the other side of the bad.

"Goodnight…" Jody whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Good-night Jody, I love you."

"Mmmm…" Jody murmured happily.

Charlie smiled and flicked of the lights.


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

CHAPTER NINETEEN ****

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The next morning Jody woke up next to Charlie and smiled. She rolled over and kissed him. He woke up and smiled warmly at her.

"Good-morning beautiful." He mumbled.

Jody smiled and rolled back over to her side. "Morning."

Charlie rolled over and put his arm around her. "What should we do today? We haven't had fun in so long. Let's go out and have some fun."

"We're going out tonight…" She kissed him again.

Charlie smiled and kissed her back. "Hmmm… or we could just do this the whole day… this is fun!"

Jody giggled and rolled out of the hotel bed. "Come on! We have to get back over to Sergei's!"

Charlie hopped out of the bed and wrapped Jody in a hug. "I love you."

Jody grinned. "I love you too…" Jody checked her watch. "Oh! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"What are you talking about? We didn't have a time we were supposed to be there… we don't even really have to go." Charlie smiled at Jody.

Jody laughed. "I know… I just don't wanna be the last ones there, everyone else is already probably eating breakfast there."

"Exactly! Breakfast! It's so early! They aren't really expecting us to be there this early, Jody. Can't we wait a while??" Charlie gave her a cute pleading look.

Jody caved. "You look so cute doing that!"

Charlie exaggerated the face and stuck his face right in hers. She laughed and he kissed her some more. A while later Jody ducked down to get out of his grip.

"Come on! Now we have to go! You've had your fun!" She teased.

Charlie playfully pouted, but grabbed some clothes and changed. "What are we doing today anyway?"

Jody shrugged as she pulled her tee shirt over her head. "I'm not sure. Galina was saying something about making sure the dresses and tuxes were good, and that they fit… but she might have been talking about tomorrow."

"Oh. So, what about breakfast?"

Jody shrugged and put on her shoes. "What time is it?"

"A little after 10."

"Whoa! I haven't woken up this late in forever! Everyone else probably ate… we can stop and get something on the way I guess."

"Yum." Charlie mumbled as he fell back on the bed.

Jody looked at him and rolled her eyes. Grabbing his arms she pulled him up. "Come on you lazy bum, let's go!"

Charlie laughed and stuffed his wallet in his back pocket before leaving the hotel room. Jody followed and locked the door. They walked down the hallway hand-in-hand and went to their car. Stopping to get breakfast on the way, they reached Sergei and Galina's around 11. They knocked on the door and Sergei opened it a crack and yanked them in hurriedly.

"Whoa! Sergei, what was that?" Charlie asked after Sergei slammed the door.

"It's a game! Go hide!"

Charlie looked at Jody and shrugged.

"Hurry!" Sergei commanded as he rushed into his room to hide.

Charlie smiled and dragged Jody into the guestroom. No one else was in there, as far as they could tell. Charlie and Jody ran into the small closet and squished up against each other so they could close the door. Jody giggled.

"Shh!" Charlie smiled, trying not to laugh.

"What exactly are we doing??" Jody whispered.

"I have NO idea." Charlie smiled. "Shhh."

Jody smiled and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. A few minutes later Sergei could be heard shouting from the main room.

"EVERYBODY COME OUT!! WE WON!!"

Charlie kissed Jody and pushed open the closet door. He grabbed her hand and held it loosely as they went out to where their friends were standing. Sergei, Josh, Dirk, Jake, Erik, and Jim were all out there. Jody felt surrounded and Charlie tightened his grip on her hand.

"What did we win??" Charlie asked.

"See, everyone else is hiding in Dirk's apartment down the hall, and Erik was trying to find them. Anna was trying to find us all, but she only found Jim. But Erik found 3 people, so we won!" Sergei explained.

"We being… who?"

"Um… our team… everyone in this room, I guess."

"Cool… I guess. How did this start? And are they coming back to here??" Jody asked.

"Uh… we were just bored. And, they should be on their way over here I-" Sergei started but was interrupted by everyone else bursting through the door.

After everyone was settled on the furniture and floor, they started discussing what they would do that day. Jim, Maureen, Anna, and Emily were on the couch. Erik, Eva, Galina, and Sergei were sitting on the kitchen table chairs. Dirk, Kellie, and Josh were sitting on metal folding chairs. Jake was sitting on the floor next to the couch and Charlie was sitting on the other side of the couch and Jody was sitting in his lap. They had tried to make one huge circle, but it was defiantly lop-sided.

After a while of talking, the girls all went off to have lunch and do dresses. The guys stayed and had lunch at the apartment, but then went to get the tuxes.

Galina showed everyone the few dresses she had picked out and they spent hours trying on hundreds of dresses. Eva and Kellie (the Bridesmaids) ended up with these very light lavender dresses. They flared out at the bottom and had lots of thin straps going across the back. Jody had a similar dress as well. After a few more hours Galina finally chose a beautiful white dress with flowers embedded around the bottom. The top glittered in the light and she looked wonderful.

"Do you think Sergei will like it?" Galina asked, concerned, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Jody made a face. "He IS a guy… and he's not gay…"

Galina smiled and twirled around. "I just LOVE this dress! It's just too bad I only get to wear it once…"

"Yeah… that does suck." Eva noted.

Meanwhile… Charlie sat in a chair as Sergei thumbed through his final choices. He couldn't believe how long this was taking. A He was glad, at least, for the fact that Sergei and Galina had already gone around to all the shops in within 1000 miles (at least that's what it felt like). He didn't want to keep going back and forth. But this had taken several hours, and they still hadn't finalized anything. Charlie excused himself and went behind a bunch of clothes. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello??" Jody answered after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hi Charlie!" Jody walked away from her friends. "What's up?"

"Not much at all. This is sorta boring. Have you girls found anything yet?"

"Yep. I think we're all set… finally!"

"Humph! I know what you mean. Except… we haven't chosen anything yet. Well, I think we've found everything but Sergei's suit. Man… never let a bunch of guys go shopping, I'm telling you!"

Jody laughed. "Why? What have you guys been doing this whole time?"

"You know, guy stuff. Don't get me wrong, it's been fun, but we're never gonna get this done… oh wait. I think Sergei just found the right suit… no wait… nevermind. Here we go again…" Charlie groaned as Sergei pulled out another tux and walked off slowly to the dressing room.

Jody smiled. "Well, I have to go, Galina's shouting for me."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, bye now."

"Bye.

"Bye Charlie." She hung up the phone and sighed happily.

"JODY!!" Galina called.

"Coming!!" And with that, Jody rushed off.


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

CHAPTER TWENTY ****

CHAPTER TWENTY

Looking out the taxi window, Jody watched the rain. "This totally sux."

"Why?" Charlie put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"Kellie said that if this kept up, we probably wouldn't go out tonight."

Charlie frowned. "Why not?"

Jody shrugged. "I dunno. I just hope it stops soon. It's almost 7 now and we leave soon to pick up Stefan…"

"Yeah." Charlie sighed and paid the driver as they rushed to get inside.

Once inside Sergei and Galina's apartment, Charlie and Jody joined the rest.

"Kellie, are we still going tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, the rain's not that bad anyway. You guys ready?"

"Yep." Jody said and started out the door again.

Charlie and Kellie followed and they raced to Kellie's car. After the got Stefan, they went to the salsa club and sat down at a table. Drinking and laughing, they were having a great time. Charlie and Stefan excused themselves to do something and Kellie turned to Jody and smiled.

"Oh my God! So jealous!" Kellie exclaimed.

"What?" Jody smiled.

"Charlie! He's such a… total hottie! And he's sooo cute and nice and funny and sweet! You're so lucky! It's not fair!"

Jody laughed. "Thankx… yeah, he is great. But Stefan's great to." Jody assured her.

"Yeah, but… we're really just friends."

Jody smiled. "Oh yeah? Well, let me tell you, me and Charlie stated out best friends… or something. Eva, Erik, Charlie, and me all went to this one salsa club one night… and me and Charlie danced the whole time. And that was before… like when we were 18."

"Wow, how long have you guys known each other?"

"Since we were 18. We met at ABA. Then afterward we dated for 4 years, and then we broke up."

"Why?"

Jody sighed. "It's a long story. But basically he proposed and I just got scared. But then we got back together for 7 or 8 months, but then I moved out here. That's when me and Galina got close. And we went back to New York to visit and me and Charlie got back together. Then he proposed on like the 3rd day we were back together and I said yes. So he moved back up here with me. But then the truth came out, we broke up again and he moved back to New York. I moved back to New York and, you know, it was just so hard because I was living with him and Eva and Erik. And about 4 weeks ago it was my birthday and… he proposed!" Jody smiled and showed her hand to Kellie.

"UH!! SO JEALOUS!! But, really, you guys sound like you really belong together. You seem really happy."

"Thanks… yeah, we are. I just hope it lasts this time."

Kellie smiled and nodded. "Um, what was this truth that came out that made you guys break up again?"

Jody bit her lip. "I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, no offence or anything, but he probably… you just… it's kinda really, really bad. I'm not sure if he'd appreciate me telling you, and the last thing I wanna do right now it ruin it between us. And trust me, when we're upset, everyone around us is sad to so… I dunno."

"Wow, that a really long no." Kellie smiled. "Well, that's ok anyway… I don't wanna break you guys up either."

Jody nodded as Charlie sat back down and put his arm around Jody. Giving her a small kiss, he watched Stefan sit down. Jody smiled at Charlie and Kellie watched, filled with jealously. What she wouldn't do to make him mine, Kellie thought as her lips curled into a mischievous smile.


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Several Days Later, The Day Before The Wedding…

Coming home from the rehearsal and lunch, everyone gathered in Sergei and Galina's apartment.

"So what should we do on our last day of 13 un-married friends?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. After a while, Erik finally spoke up.

"Why don't we all just go rent a movie or something?" He suggested.

Everyone agreed and piled into 3 different cars and drove to the nearest blockbuster. After a long debate, they all finally decided and drove back home. Settling in to watch the movie, Kellie made a point to sit next to Charlie. He didn't seem to mind much, because he had Jody on the other side of him. Sergei put in the movie around 8pm and they all waited for it to start. Jody rested her head on Charlie's head and watched as "Physco" began to play on the screen. They had chosen this movie over their other horror choices, "Silence of the Lambs", and "The Shinning." Everyone agreed, but no one knew why. This was the day before Sergei and Galina's wedding! Wouldn't they _want_ to get sleep?

Holding Charlie closer as Jody became more frightened, they both stared at the screen mesmerized. As the old lady's skeleton turned around in the chair, Kellie screamed and jumped practically on top of Charlie. When he didn't do anything about it, Jody let go of him as the man tackled the other disguised man on the tape. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the back of the couch.

When the movie was over, everyone except Sergei, Galina, and Kellie left the apartment. Kellie was staying in the guestroom. Jake and Dirk went to their apartments in the same building and everyone else went back to the hotel.

Charlie lay on the large, comfy bed, waiting for Jody. When she came and lay down next to him, he rolled over and kissed her. She pushed him off of her and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

Jody shook her head. "Nothing."

Charlie sat up and looked down at Jody. "No, really. Did I do something?"

Jody sighed and sat up. "Why didn't you stop Kellie when she practically jumped on top of you? She was all over you!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I dunno." Jody said as she placed her earrings and engagement ring on the nightstand. "Maybe something like, 'hey, get off. i'm already engaged. i'm in love.' I mean, anything would have worked."

"I… I didn't know it meant so much to you."

"Oh come one! You're allowed to hate every guy that looks at me but I can't dislike that this girl is ALL OVER YOU and you do NOTHING about it."

Charlie sighed. "Look, Jody, I didn't even notice she was there hardly. I was just watching the movie!"

"Yeah, sure, that's why you were grinning so much."

"Jody! I was smiling at the movie because… it… was funny."

Jody threw herself down on her side and faced away from Charlie. "Excuses, excuses! That's all you ever say."

"Jody, why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Ha! How can I not? After what you did to me… it's hard not to."

Charlie closed his eyes and nodded. "Ok… look… I love you. I'm really, truly sorry about tonight. If she does anything else… I do something then, ok?"

Jody nodded and lay back down. Closing her eyes, she muttered, "Ok."

Charlie sighed and rested his head on the pillow. Falling asleep, he prayed that their fighting was over for now. He hated fighting with anyone (except maybe Cooper), but he especially hated fighting with Jody. Starting each fight, he wondered if it would be their last. What if the fight got so big, they broke-up again. Charlie knew he couldn't handle having his heart broken again, even if it was his fault.

**__**

P.S.WHY WUZ "FATE"DELETED? IT WUZ MY FAVE!!


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Jody waited around in the Bride's Room with Eva, Kellie, and Galina. Galina looked at her self in the mirror and smiled nervously.

"Do I really look ok? I can't do this. This is too big. I'm so scared. What if Sergei backs out or… or… or something happens." Galina rambled on nervously.

Jody smiled and shook her head. "Galina! Would you just chill out! Sergei loves you! He wouldn't back out of this if his life depended on it! Now come on, it's almost time to go…" Jody said happily, wondering if Charlie would like her own dress.

Walking down the isle before Eva and Kellie, Jody glittered in her dress. Charlie stared at her and smiled. Taking her place up at the altar, Jody turned to watch Galina walk down the isle, linked elbows with her dad. Taking Sergei's hands, they both were smiling.

After the ceremony, they all took their places at the long table in the reception hall. Charlie gave the toast and watched as Sergei and Galina danced. Charlie waited for what seemed like forever to finally talk to Jody. They hadn't had a chance to talk since their fight the night before, and he was going insane trying to figure out if she was still mad at him.

When he finally had a chance, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close he kissed her check. She giggled and turned to face him.

"Wasn't the ceremony beautiful?" Jody asked.

"Uh huh. Look, about last night-"

Jody shook her head. "Forget about it. I just got a little freaked out. It was nothing. I'm sorry… I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know, it's kinda weird. You know? The Best Man and the Maid of Honor of this wedding, are getting married as well."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Come on, let's dance." He said sweetly and whisked her away over to the dance floor.

Totally jealous Kellie watched, trying to come up with any excuse to dance with him. Coming up with nothing other than that they were friends and she was a Bridesmaid, she went bravely up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, hey Charlie. Can… we dance?" Kellie asked, realizing she sounded like a dope.

Charlie shrugged and turned to Kellie without a word from Jody. Charlie danced slowly with Kellie as Jody walked away, heartbroken. Charlie looked into Kellie's deep blue eyes and sighed. The looked identical to Jody's. She smiled at him and moved into kiss him.

Charlie closed his eyes for a minute and then pushed her off him. "What's your problem?" Charlie asked, furious.

Kellie sighed. "I'm sorry. You're just so… gorgeous and so sweet. Do you know that."

"Whatever…" Charlie said and went off to find his fiancée.

He found her talking to some of the guests on the other side of the room. Walking up to her, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Spinning around, Kellie pulled him into another kiss. Once again, he pulled back and shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??" He asked, as people turned to watch the scene.

Kellie smiled weakly and held his hand gently. "I think I'm in love with you." She announced.

Charlie shook his head and could see Jody out of the corner of his eye. She looked so horrible. Her face had this expression of pure hatred, confusion, sadness, hurt, and disbelieve all at once. She shook her head and walked out of the large crowded room.

Charlie turned to Kellie. "What?"

"Oh, good. Now that she's gone, we won't have any more problems." She said slyly and kissed him softly.


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Charlie pulled back and looked at Kellie. "Stop it already, will you?" He exclaimed. "I don't love you… I don't even know you! Ok? So just, leave me alone." He glared at her again and then sat down at a table.

Sergei and Galina walked happily over to him.

"What was that about?" Sergei asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Kellie thinks she's in love with me or something and she kissed me and… Jody ran off, again." He sighed.

Galina smiled sympathetically. "Please tell me you guys aren't gonna break up again."

"Funny. Look, congratulations and all, but I have to go find her."

"Ok." Galina nodded. "But hurry up because… we have a surprise for you guys."

Charlie shrugged. "I might nit even be able to find her." He said sadly and then walked slowly away.

"You know what?" Galina turned to her new husband. "Maybe they're just pushing fate."

"How so?" Sergei asked.

"Maybe they're just not meant to be together. I mean, they always find something to break up over."

"Maybe… or maybe not. I've known these guys for almost 8 years and… they really love each other. I think it work out… I hope. I mean, sure they're meant for each other. Have you ever seen anyone happier?"

Galina shrugged. "Okay…" She mumbles as she turned to watch Charlie leave.


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Charlie checked all the rooms in the building as Dirk, Jake, and Josh milled around outside. When he rushed out, the 4 confronted each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Uh… looking for Jody. She ran off after you cheated on her." Jake said.

"Yeah… but we can't find her." Dirk added.

"Ok… first of wasn't cheating on her. What about you?" Charlie asked Josh.

"Ummm… I just think she's pretty… and nice." He stammered out nervously.

"Ok, whatever. Look, she isn't… engaged to any of you. So don't even bother looking for. Or, you know what? You guys look inside and I'll look other places." Charlie commanded, since he knew she wasn't inside. He smiled rudely at them before running off and getting a taxi.

Pulling up in front of the giant hotel, Charlie paid the driver and hopped out.

Jody was taking a shower when Charlie entered their room. Deciding not to disturb her, he sat down on the large bed and rested his head in his hands. When Jody came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Charlie looked up, but she ignored him and grabbed her clothes. As she returned to the bathroom, Charlie could see her tears.

When she came out again, dressed in the same dress as earlier, she sat down on the bed next to Charlie and sighed.

"Jody? I love you more than life itself, please… I can't lose you again."

Jody nodded. "I know. But I just… I can't do this anymore. It's like every time we talk to each other we start another fight. Something… that shouldn't be happening."

"Are… you… you wanna end it?" Charlie asked fearfully.

"I just don't know. This is too hard. I don't know if I can handle going through… anything."

"I, I don't understand… is it over or not?"

Jody shook her head and tried to stop crying. "I don't know. I can't even think right now. Charlie… I am so confused."

"Am I allowed to hug you now?" Charlie asked, but hugged her before she could answer.

Jody hugged Charlie tightly and cried into his chest.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked, letting her go.

Jody shook her head and whipped her eyes. "No, but I really want to be… so much. I love you and I really want to make this work… but the whole world seems against us ever getting somewhere."

"Yeah, but, I think that maybe, it's a good thing. I mean, if we can go past everything that's happened to us so far, who knows what we can do next. I mean, just think! Over coming all of the obstacles only makes us closer. Our love is too strong to ever die and… I'm not making any sense. I can't find the right words… and I never will. But I love you and I'll never ever stop."

Jody smiled. "Come on, let's go back to the reception." She said and opened the door.

"So we're ok?" Charlie asked happily, standing up.

Jody shrugged. "I'm not sure. But… for now, can we just pretend everything's ok and go have fun. I don't wanna ruin this for Sergei and Galina."

Charlie smiled weakly and kissed her softly. "Sure."

And with that, they started back.


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Charlie followed Jody back to the wedding reception. Walking in, Kellie ran up to them. Both Charlie and Jody glared at her.

"You're back Charlie! And… Jody…" Kellie frowned. "Well, Sergei and Galina wanted to see you guys." She said and then walked over to Josh.

"Come on!" Jody grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him over to Sergei and Galina.

"Oh great! You guys are back. Is everything ok?" Galina smiled at them as Sergei wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Jody assured her friends.

"Uh, we have a surprise for you." Galina said.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Cuz you guys are getting married." Galina exclaimed.

"No, you guys! This is _your_ day!" Jody said.

"So, go get the mic Sergei."

Sergei went off and came back with the microphone.

Jody shook her head. "Oh my God you guys!"

Galina smiled and nodded at Sergei.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? Thanks. Uh, I know it's supposed to be that the Best Man toasts the Groom and Bride, but he already did that! So now I get to toast… or whatever, the Best Man. My best friend, the Best Man is engaged to our lovely Maid of Honor. Kinda funny how that worked out, huh? Uh, to Charlie and Jody. May _they_ live happily ever after."

Everyone cheered and clapped and drank as Charlie smiled awkwardly at Jody. Jody looked at Sergei.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Jody exclaimed, her face turning red.

Galina shrugged happily and pulled Charlie over to the dance floor. Sergei twirled Jody over beside them and danced with her. After that song was over, Charlie and Jody danced some more before sitting down to talk.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

Jody shrugged. "Not really, but I think I will be. This is just something I have to work out on my own. I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok. You get enough to eat or are you still hungry?"

"I'm fine." Jody rested her head on Charlie's shoulder and he put his arm around her. Jody smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know what?"

"Huh?"

"I'm so jealous of Sergei and Galina. They get to spend a whole week in…"

"Hawaii." Jody smiled.

"Oh yeah."

Jody laughed. "When do they leave?"

Charlie checked his watch. "About and hour and a half."

Jody nodded. "Where should we go on our honeymoon?"

"Does it matter?"

Jody smiled. "I love you. You know, it's a funny name, honeymoon. Don't you think?"

"I guess. I think it mean… you get to moon your honey."

Jody hit his hand playfully. "Or not."

"Besides, shouldn't we have a date for our wedding before we plan the honeymoon."

"Yeah… probably."

"When _do_ you wanna have a wedding?"

"I dunno. In the fall… it's always beautiful then. And that gives us a while to plan it."

Charlie nodded. "Fall it is then."

Jody kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Later that night…

Charlie and Jody entered their hotel room. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Laying her down on their bed, he kissed. Jody giggled and kissed him happily.

The next morning…

Jody woke up and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Charlie. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Good-morning beautiful."

"Morning Charlie. Hehe. That sounds like something from Charlie's Angels."

"You're my angel."

"Awww, you're so sweet."

"I know." Charlie joked.

Jody smiled and continued to kiss him. Their phone rang and Charlie reluctantly pushed Jody off of him and picked up the phone.

"What?" He snapped. After a few seconds Charlie shoved the phone at Jody. "Here."

Jody took the phone as Charlie went to the bathroom. "Hello?"

"Jody? Is that you?"

"Cooper?" Jody exclaimed loudly and she could hear a loud crash from the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why are you calling? And how the hell did you get the hotel number?"

"Jody? Please take me back. I know I've made a lot of mistakes… and I'm really sorry. But Charlie's just gonna break your heart again. Please?"

"No Cooper! Stop begging me to take you back. I don't love you! I love Charlie. I always have and I always will. Sorry if that bugs you, but you'll just have to deal with it. Charlie makes me happy and he really does love me. You just love my body, and that's not fair to me."

"No, no, I love more than that. I really _do_ love you. Please, give me one more chance to make you happy."

"No! Good-bye Cooper!" Jody said coldly and then she hung up.

Charlie stormed out of the bathroom a minute later. "What did HE want?"

"He wanted me back, but I said no. I'm in love with _you_."

Charlie nodded and eventually smiled. "I love you too." He crawled back under the covers and put his arms around Jody.

Jody rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I wish we could just stay like this forever…" Jody whispered.

"Yeah… it's so quite. I can't believe Sergei and Galina are actually married now."

"I know! And just think… it's their wedding… well, a while before their wedding… that got us back together… and then apart again. Haha. But now we're back."

"Uh huh. I love you Jody."

"I love you too Charlie."

"What do we have to do today?"

"Nothing really. Hey, here's an idea. While we're up here, can we go visit your parents? I mean, cuz I never met them before."

"Well, we're only here 2 more days. And… you know…"

"What? Don't you want me to meet your parents?"

"Oh yes, defiantly. It's just they… hate ballet. And it's best to give them more than 1 days notice."

"Oh… I see. It's just, Cooper's pissed at me enough as it is with us and all. And now going to California for a week. If I ask for more time off… I think he might kill me." Jody half-joked.

"Well, we could just fly up for a week-end or something."

"Yeah… do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will! They'll love you." Charlie said, though he wasn't so sure. His parents had never liked any of his girlfriends.

Jody smiled and closed her eyes. Lying next to her wonderful fiancée… everything was perfect. They whole world was at peace. "Charlie?"

"Uh huh."

"I love you."

"You realize this is like the 10th time we've said that since we woke up like 10 minutes ago?"

"So? It's true. I love you."

"I love you too. I still can't believe I'm marrying you."

Jody smiled as Charlie kissed her again.

2 days later they all went back home and back to heir own lives. Charlie and Jody set a wedding date and a date to meet with his parents.

Charlie and Jody sat on the plane to Washington several weeks later.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Jody asked, noticing the worried nervous look on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm just… excited I guess."

"Really? Because I think I'm about to die, I'm so nervous."

Charlie smiled and held her hand tightly. Jody checked his watch and realized they were almost there. She slipped her headphones back on and tried to relax.


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Jody followed Charlie up the front steps of the large house. He put down their suitcase down and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Charlie's mother opened the door and smiled at Charlie. She attacked him in a hug and called for Mr. Sims. He came to the door and greeted his son.

"Uh, mom, dad, I want you to meet my fiancée, Jody Sawyer." Charlie said, once they were standing inside.

"It's nice to meet you Jody." Mrs. Sims shook her hand and smiled, though it wasn't a very friendly smile. Just as Charlie had expected, they hated her right off. Mr. Sims shook her hand as well, but seemed a lot friendlier.

Jody smiled warmly at them, trying to make a good impression. "It's nice to finally meet you both."

Charlie's parents invited them into the large living room. Mr. and Mrs. Sims sat on a couch facing Charlie and Jody, who sat on another couch on the opposite side of the room. Charlie put his arm around Jody and pulled her closer to him.

"And how long have you been engaged." Mrs. Sims asked.

"Almost 3 moths now."

Mrs. Sims nodded. "And Jody, you're a dancer?"

"Yes." Jody nodded.

Mrs. Sims nodded again, but Mr. Sims rolled his eyes.

Charlie frowned. "We're gonna go put the suitcase in my old room, ok?" Charlie said, standing up.

"Ok. Jody can sleep in Kyle's old room." Mrs. Sims said.

Charlie nodded and picked up their small bag. He led Jody up the staircase. He placed the bag inside a room and sat down on the bed inside. Jody sat next to him and looked around.

"So this is your room, huh?"

"Yup." Charlie nodded.

"Your parents must be incredibly rich."

"Yeah… basically." Charlie smiled.

"So, I didn't know you had a brother! What was his name… Kyle?"

"Yeah. Kyle's 32 now and my other brother, Rob is 21. Then I have a sister, Ellen. She's 26."

"Ok, whoa, Charlie! How come you have 3 brothers and sisters and never mentioned them once in 8 whole years?"

Charlie shrugged, not wanting to go into the history. "Slipped my mind…"

"Ok. Well, will I ever get to meet them?"

"Sure. I'll invite them to the wedding."

"Ok." Jody nodded.

"So, you have any hidden siblings?"

Jody smiled. "Well, I do have a brother… Tommy. He's 22. He lives in Philly now with his 3 best friends… Mark, John, and Lisa."

"Oh… he coming to the wedding?"

"Oh yeah, all 4 of them. Me and Tommy… we used to be really close."

"What happened?"

"I moved to New York… and he was only 15."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should go show you Kyle's room." Charlie got up and showed her to another big room.

"Wow, it's huge!!"

"I know. I used to be so jealous. Once me and some of my friends switched all the furniture and everything so I'd be able to get this room."

Jody laughed. "That sounds like such fun! Did it work?"

"Not exactly. I got grounded instead."

Jody smiled. "Well now you get to be jealous of me!" She danced across the room.

Charlie applauded loudly. "Beautiful darling, just wonderful." He said, imitating this annoying English dancer they knew.

Jody laughed and plopped down on the bed. It juggled under her. "Ohhh! Comfy!"

Charlie sat down next to her on the waterbed and bounced slightly. "Hmmm, this is a really fun bed."

Jody smiled and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

Charlie kissed her and there was a loud, urgent knock on the doorframe. Charlie looked up and smiled at his dad.

"Charlie… Jody… dinner is ready."

"Ok. Thanks Dad. We'll be down in a sec." Charlie said, trying to get his dad to leave. He didn't, so Charlie sighed and went down the stairs, followed closely by Jody and his father.

Charlie took his place at the dinner table next to Jody and prayed that his parents would warm up to Jody, though he doubted they ever would.


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

After dinner Charlie and Jody sat in one of the 3 dens watching tv. Charlie had his arm around Jody and was about to kiss her when his mom appeared at the doorway.

"Charlie? There are some people here to see you."

Charlie sighed and kissed Jody quickly and went to the front door. Jody watched him leave, hoping this wouldn't be like when Jake acme to visit her. A few minutes later she could hear laughter coming upstairs. She recognized Charlie's laugh and smiled. She went up the long staircase and into Charlie's room. She saw him standing in there with 2 other guys and she smiled at them.

"Jody!" Charlie exclaimed. "Hi, uh, can you go get the bag out of Kyle's room?"

"Sure." Jody nodded and left.

One of Charlie's friends turned to him. "Man! Who was that? She's beautiful! She single?"

Charlie smiled. "Nah, we're engaged."

Charlie other friend gasped. "No way!"

Charlie nodded happily as Jody returned. She placed their bag on the floor and looked back up at Charlie. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Jody, these are my friends, Brian and Todd. Guys, this is my fiancee, Jody Sawyer." Charlie introduced them all.

Jody shook their hands and smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you."

"How long are you guys here for?" Brian (the one who asked if Jody was single) asked.

"Just until Monday. We have to get back to New York then." Jody explained.

Todd nodded. "You guys live together then?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, and also with two of our friends, Eva and Erik. It's the 4 of us."

"Oh." Brian sat down on the bed. "So how's New York?"

"It's great." Charlie said.

"Dancing ballet?" Todd asked.

"Yep. Me and Jody… and Eva and Erik too."

Brain laughed.

Charlie rolled his eyes and turned to Jody. "Don't pay attention to him. He's in the circus."

"Oh really?" Jody raised her eyebrows. "You like a clown or what?"

"No. I'm doing this gymnastics thing for Ringling Bros and all them. It's called the Angles of Fire. It's pretty cool."

Jody nodded. "That's awesome. But how come your not on tour or whatever?"

"I broke my leg a while back and it's still pretty sore. But I can go back soon.

Charlie smiled. "Anyway…"

Jody sat on Charlie's bed for the next hour, not saying anything. She listened as Charlie and his friends carried on about this and that. She was getting pretty tired and she checked her watch. It was almost 10pm. Jody stood up and looked at Charlie.

"I'm gonna go to bed now Charlie. It was nice meeting you though, Brian, Todd." Jody announced.

Charlie stood up and followed her into his brother's room. She sat down on the waterbed and looked up at him.

"They seem nice." Jody said.

"Yeah, they are. Sorry I kinda ignored you in there, I just haven't seen these guys since before ABA."

Jody nodded. "That's ok. I'm really tired, ok? Good-night."

Charlie kissed her softly. "Good-night. I love you."

"I love you." Jody mumbled as she pulled down the covers.

Charlie went back into his own room and sat down on his old bed.

"She is _hot_!" Todd exclaimed.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah… she's great."

Jody rested in the bed, unable to sleep. Brian and Todd finally left an hour later and she went back into Charlie's room.

Charlie looked up at her from where he sat on the bed and smiled. "Hey, I thought you went to bed."

Jody shrugged. "I can't sleep." She said and pulled her stuff out from their suitcase and went into the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later dressed in her sleeping shorts and an old tank top. She sat down next to Charlie and sighed. "I just don't think your parents like me very much." Jody frowned and sighed again.

Charlie shook his head. "Sure they do."

"No, Charlie, they don't, and you know it."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't take it personally or anything… they've never liked any of my girlfriends."

"Oh. Will they ever like me?"

"Sure. They just need some time."

Jody smiled. "Ok."

"It's pretty late now…"

Jody nodded and got up. "Night Charlie."

"Good-night Jody." Charlie called as she walked down the hallway.

Another hour went by and Jody stumbled back into Charlie's room. She saw that he too was still awake and sat down on foot of the bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Charlie asked.

Jody nodded. She had moved into Charlie's room back in New York and Jody had taken her room back. Jody was used to sleeping next to Charlie, his arms wrapped around her, in their own bed.

He smiled. "Me neither." He patted the empty bed space next to him and Jody crawled under the covers.

"But your parents don't want us sleeping in the same room." Jody said as she rested her head against the pillow.

Charlie shrugged and put his arm around her. "It doesn't matter."

Jody smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie looked down and saw that she was already asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good-night." He whispered and then closed his eyes.

Early the next morning Mrs. Sims went to wake up Jody, but saw that she wasn't in Kyle's room. She checked in on Charlie and saw him lying in his bed, Jody curled up in his arms. She frowned in on them and shook her head. Her son was in love, with a _ballet dancer_, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knocked on the doorframe and Charlie woke up. He smiled at his mom, who just went back to her own room.

Charlie kissed Jody awake and she giggled.

"Charlie!" Jody exclaimed as she hoped out of the bed.

Charlie smiled and pulled the covers up around his face. "Is it just me or is it really cold in here?" He asked.

Jody nodded. "It's cold." She said as she dug through the suitcase. She found her clothes and went back to Kyle's room to change.

She met up with Charlie downstairs a few minutes later and they had breakfast together. Charlie got changed after that and ran back downstairs before his parents could get to Jody. He grabbed their coats and hurried them out the door.

"Mom, Dad, We're gonna go out and drive around for a while. I'm taking the… I dunno… some car. Bye!" Charlie called.

Charlie and Jody walked out side and Jody saw 3 cars in the driveway. "You have a lot of cars."

"Yep." Charlie said and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He unlocked a blue car and they drove off. "Now you get to see where _I_ grew up." He smiled at Jody and pulled out of the driveway.


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

"So, what is it with your parents and ballet?" Jody asked Charlie as he drove them around Seattle.

"They just hate ballet and any other performing thing. They hate dancing, music, instruments, singing, movies, TV, radio… stuff like that."

Jody's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wow… well, then what do they do in their spare time?"

"Read!" Charlie rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't get me wrong, reading's great. But they've read every book in the library… twice!"

Jody smiled.

After they finished their lunch at the restaurant, Jody opened her purse above the table. "Lunch is on me…" She announced.

Charlie reached up and snapped her purse shut. "I got it."

Jody smiled, wondering if she'd ever pay for another meal again. "Well, then at least let me tip." She said and laid down the money before Charlie could object.

They got up and went over to the doors. Jody pushed as hard as she could for several minutes, but the door wouldn't budge. Charlie saw the "pull" sign and tried not to laugh.

Jody finally gave up and leaned against the door. "Charlie!" She whined helplessly, a smile creeping across her face. "The door won't open!"

Charlie pointed to the sigh and scratched his head. "It, uh, pull Jody." Charlie smiled.

Jody glanced at the sign and closed her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "I'm such an idiot! So embarrassing…"

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, but I love you anyway." He said sweetly and pulled open the door.

Jody kissed him and followed him back to the car. A while later Charlie and Jody wandered around a park. Suddenly Charlie stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Jody asked.

"Nothing… but we should go."

"But I wanna stay. It's so nice out, and what's wrong anyway?"

"Ok… know those letters I get every month and never let you see?"

"The ones you read about 100 times the second you get them and put them away in you special memory box thingy? Yeah, I know those."

"See that girl in the purple tank top over there?"

"Uh huh."

"The letters are all from her."

"So?"

Charlie sighed. "We, uh, kinda swore we'd marry each other if neither of us were married when we were 30. I've known her all my life."

Jody shrugged. "So what? You're still only 26 and you're marrying me."

"Yeah, but we should still leave."

Charlie and Jody started to walk off, but it was too late.

"Charlie? Charlie Simms?" Someone called from behind them.

Charlie sighed and turned around. "SAM!!!" He exclaimed as a brown-haired girl ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "It's great to see you again Sam."

The girl called Sam stepped back and smiled at him. "Oh… my… God! I can't believe it's actually you! It's been like 8 years!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Charlie nodded. "I know."

"Oh! And who's this?" Sam turned to Jody.

"Oh! Sam, this is Jody Sawyer. Jody, Sam Nelson."

Neilson… Nelson… Jody played around with the names as her head as she smiled and shook Sam's hand. "Hi."

"Uh, me and Jody are getting married." Charlie said, putting his arm around Jody.

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. "No way! Oh my God you guys, that's so great! Congratulations!"

Charlie smiled and held Jody closer as Sam carried on. Awhile later a girl came up and stood next to Sam. She looked a great deal like Jody. Charlie thought she looked familiar, but couldn't quite place her.

"Oh! Charlie, Jody, this is my cousin Ally. She's visiting from New York."

Ally smiled slyly and suddenly Charlie knew who she was. It was the dancer from Sergei's bachelor party.

Charlie groaned and thrust out his hand. "It's nice to meet you… Ally." He said, not daring to look anyone in the eye.

"You too Charlie. You know… you look _really_ familiar. Oh right! You're that guy who was the best fuck I ever had." Ally stated smugly.


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE ****

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews. I have like the next 100 chapters (not actually, but you get the point) planned out in my head right now. But I'm just too lazy to ever type them up. Anyway, I hope you like my story. And just because Charlie and Jody are supposed to be getting married soon, don't think my story's anywhere near done. I'll be working on this one forever probably, until I finally run out of ideas or something. Anywho… watch out for a big surprise coming soon… though you'll probably all hate me for it. I hope you keep reading this though, even if you hate me for writing half of this stuff in it, because I'm trying to make it all work out. Anywho, this is getting really long so, enjoy!

"Excuse me?" Charlie stuttered.

"Oh Charlie, don't tell me you don't remember!" Ally exclaimed.

"I, I…" Charlie looked helplessly at Jody. "I was drunk…"

"Charlie, you slept with my cousin?" Sam asked, shocked.

Charlie sighed and looked down. "It's a really long story, and I don't wanna get into it."

"Oh, but I do!" Ally exclaimed and turned to her cousin. "See, you know my little dance thing I do on the side, right? Well, we were all hired by some guy to dance at his big fat bachelor party thing." Ally started to explain as Charlie's face turned redder and Jody gasped. "And so poor ol' Charlie here just looked soooooo depressed! So me and Tracie went over to him and his cute Russian friend. I got Charlie and Tracie actually got the groom!" Ally exclaimed, sounding a little too proud and happy.

"Charlie…" Sam was in shock.

Charlie glared up at Ally. "Well, thanks so much for clearing that up, but we have to go. Come on Jody." Charlie went to hold her hand, but she pulled it back.

"Don't touch me Charlie… I think I wanna stay."

"WHY??" Charlie exclaimed.

"Better than going back in that car with you."

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Charlie grabbed Jody's arm and pulled her away from the others. "What is wrong with you."

"That's her, isn't it! Oh my God, I just, Charlie, oh my God, just, I, I, I can't believe, oh my God, it's her!!"

Charlie gave Jody a weird look. "Are you okay?"

"No, Charlie. I can't even look at you right now. I'm not going anywhere." Jody stated firmly and walked over to a bench, sat down, crossed her legs, and looked away.

Charlie sighed and went to the car. He sat in the driver's seat, but couldn't bring himself to turn on the car. He crossed his arms and looked at Jody in the rear view mirror.

Ally smiled at her work and dusted off her hands before turning to her cousin. "Well, that was fun, let's go."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "How could you do that? Charlie is my best friend!" She said, and walked ever to the blue car. She stuck her head in the window and talked to Charlie a while.

"I can't lose her again… I love her too much." Charlie sighed and looked at Jody in the mirror again. Ally was now sitting next to her and they seemed to be having a very animated conversation.


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY

CHAPTER THIRTY ****

CHAPTER THIRTY

Jody ran up to the car and slumped herself down in the front seat. She wouldn't look at anyone and Charlie knew she was fighting to hold back her tears.

"Jody-" Charlie started.

"Take me home." Jody whispered.

Charlie sighed and turned on the car. He waved good-bye to Sam and drove off. "Are you ok Jody?"

Jody didn't answer and Charlie sighed painfully. She began to cry. Charlie drove faster and they eventually pulled into the huge driveway of his parent's house. Jody ran up to Kyle's room before Charlie could even get out of the car. He rushed in to follow her but his parents stopped him in the hallway.

"Where did you two go?" Mrs. Sims asked.

"Uh… around." Charlie said, trying to get past them.

"Oh Charlie!! I just called Sam… she wasn't home. But I invited her over for dinner tomorrow night on the answering machine."

Charlie sighed. "Well, we ran into her while we were out and she has company."

"Oh nonsense Charlie! You know better than everyone how Sam can set anyone up. I'm sure she has a perfect date for her guests tomorrow."

Charlie shrugged. "Ok, whatever. Excuse me." He managed to push past his parents and up the stairs.

Jody was sitting on Kyle's waterbed, against the wall. She was hugging her knees close to her and was crying. Charlie sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. She didn't pull back, like he had expected.

"Are you ok? What did she say?"

Jody shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Nothing… I'm sorry. It's just… I never expected to have to meet the one person that broke us up… two times…" Jody sniffed and laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"It's ok…. Don't cry."

"I'm not… I'm sorry. It just kinda freaked me out you know? But I'm ok… and Sam seems really nice."

"Yeah… my mom invited her over for dinner tomorrow night."

"And Ally?" Jody asked fearfully.

"Oh, Sam can set her up. Sam sets everyone up. She's like the perfect matchmaker you know."

Jody smiled. "She ever set you up?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times. Remember that one time I came over totally drunk with that letter?"

"Uh huh."

"And I said the only person I'd ever think of besides you was Amy Saunders, right?"

"Yeah... that ballet dancer for San Francisco."

"Yep. Well, that was the work of Sam… and everyone before her… in fact, she's set me up with all my ex-girlfriends… except you."

Jody smiled and kissed him gently. "Well, she seems great. She never set herself up with you?"

"Once… but you know, we didn't wanna ruin our friendship just cause we'd break up."

"Oh… so now what?"

"Um… I love you."

"I love you too." Jody sighed happily and rested in Charlie's embrace.

Charlie looked down and realized she was asleep. He smiled and shook his head. They hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of how late they stayed up and how early Mrs. Sims had woken them up. Charlie rested his head on top of Jody's and closed his eyes.

~*~ Back in New York… ~*~

Jody walked across the street from her apartment to where Charlie was playing basketball with himself. He turned to her and smiled. He bounced the ball and motioned for Jody to come over to him. She came over and watched him.

"You wanna play?" Charlie asked.

"Me? No way." Jody shook her head.

"Aw, please! Eva's to busy… and Erik's to… well, doesn't like basketball. It sucks playing by myself." Charlie gave her a cute pleading look.

"Ok, ok, fine. How could I turn down that cute face."

Charlie smiled and threw her the ball. "Thanks."

Jody aimed for the basket and shot. She missed by several feet.

Charlie laughed and went after the ball. "You stink."

Jody stuck out her tongue. "Gee, thanks. You're so nice." She teased.

Charlie laughed and shot the ball. It swished through the basket and Charlie went after the ball again. "Yes!"

Jody walked over and kissed him softly. "Reward…" She giggled.

Charlie smiled and shot the ball again. He made it in and Jody kissed him again. He helped her to aim and she made it in a few times after that.

A while later Charlie and Jody wandered back up their apartment, happily kissing each other.

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Charlie and Jody came out of their room and joined Erik and Eva for breakfast at the table.

Eva glanced at Erik and smiled. "You guys should really move out soon. You can't live here when you're married." She said.

"Oh yes! I don't know if I can live through another episode like last night." Erik agreed.

"What are you guys talking about? All… oh." Jody looked down at her cereal and turned red.

Charlie glanced up at them and shook his head, trying to hide his smile. "Sorry… 'bout that…"

"Oh, don't be." Eva insisted. "I'm glad you two had fun."

Jody almost choked on her food and glanced up at Charlie. "I cannot believe we are having this conversation…"

Charlie shook his head. "I think the word is… um… anyway." He smiled and glanced up at his friends.

After breakfast they all went off to their companies. Charlie danced his heart out, as usual, but was excitedly waiting for his date with Jody that night. He had the best evening planned for them.

Jody came home from Cooper's company and took a fast shower. Charlie had told her he had s wonderful surprise for her. She towel dried her hair and curled it into small ringlets. She pulled it up into a fancy ponytail/bun. She put on her new mid thigh length blue dress with small pink flowers around the seems. She slipped on some dressy sandals and put on some make-up.

She hadn't gotten dressed up at all since Sergei and Galina's wedding, but she loved to. She couldn't wait to see Charlie that night. She got into her car and drove off to the restaurant to meet Charlie. She went inside and was seated at their reserved table. She waited and waited for Charlie, but he never came.

"Um, excuse me, the Sims reservation was for tonight… right?" Jody asked one of the people working there.

"Yes, but I'll go check." Th man walked away and came back a few minutes later. "We just got a call from Mr. Sims. He said to tell you that he was caught at work and he wouldn't be able to make it. Would you like e to fetch your coat Mrs. Sims?"

Jody sighed and nodded. "Sure… I'm not… yes, please."

Jody left the restaurant and dragged herself back to her car. She knew it wasn't Charlie's fault he was still at ABC, but she couldn't help but be disappointed. She drove back home and Charlie was there waiting for her.

"You look so beautiful." He said from where stood in front of the couch, dressed in nice black dress pants and a nice dress shirt.

Jody looked at him and sighed. "But… I thought you were at ABC."

"I was… Juliette has some new wonder dancer she wanted me to meet and I had to spend hours with her before Jonathan would let me go. I'm sorry Jody. I had the most wonderful time planned for us."

Jody nodded. "That's ok. It was a nice thought though, Charlie."

"Well, we can still have a nice dinner here. I already stared cooking some stuff…"

"What about Eva and Erik?"

"I kicked them out." Charlie smiled and went over to kiss Jody.

She kissed him quickly, then stepped back. "You know what Charlie? I think I'm just gonna skip dinner. I had a really really really big lunch and I'm kinda tired anyway. Good-night." Jody kissed him again and went into their room.

Charlie watched her shut the door, confused and hurt by the way she just blew him off. It wasn't his fault he was stuck at ABC. He had tried to get out of it, but no one would let him. He came in after Jody. She was lying under the covers in her sleeping boxer like shorts and an old mini tank top that showed her stomach. She seemed to be asleep.

"Jody?" Charlie called out quietly.

Jody rolled over and looked up at him. "Hey Charlie." She mumbled.

Charlie lay down next to her and put his arm over her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…" Jody sighed and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure? You seem a little sad or something."

"I'm fine Charlie! I'm just a little tired ok?" Jody snapped.

"Ok… sorry." Charlie kissed her softly. "I was just checking. I love you Jody."

"I love you too Charlie."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Charlie asked again.

"Uh huh… I'll tell you tomorrow…" Jody murmured before falling asleep.

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Jody sat next to Eva on the couch, talking softly as not to wake Erik or Charlie.

"Jody! How can you not tell him that?" Eva exclaimed.

"What if he doesn't wanna marry me anymore?"

"Jody! You have to tell him! It's not like you can hide it!"

"I know, I know… this is just so hard…" Jody started to cry.

Charlie came out and saw Eva comforting Jody on the couch. "Something wrong?" He asked, sitting next to Jody and hugging her.

Eva nodded at Jody and went back to her room.

"Charlie?" Jody turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I think… I think… I might… be… pregnant."

Charlie turned to look at her. "What?"

Jody nodded and cried even harder.

"What? But, but, but… but what? How? You… you can't be."

Jody sighed and wiped her eyes. "I know Charlie…"

"Uh… I don't even know what to say."

Jody shook her head. "I have to get to work…" She stood up and started back to her room.

Charlie sat back on the couch and sighed deeply. Jody? Pregnant? Charlie couldn't believe it. He pushed himself off the couch and went off to ABC.

"Charlie!" Jonathan scolded. "What's wrong with you today? You're not concentrating. You're trying to hard… your center's off."

Charlie sighed. "Sorry… I can try again…"

Juliette said something quietly to Jonathan.

"No!" Jonathan announced. "Why don't we just end early today. Thank you, everyone." Jonathan nodded and turned back to Juliette.

Charlie sighed again and went over to his bag. He picked it up and was about to leave, but Juliette stopped him.

"Charlie! Can you meet with Sandra again today?"

"Um, I dunno. I had to cancel plans with Jody yesterday and I really should be with her right-"

"Please?"

"…Ok, sure. Just let me go call Jody." Charlie walked off again and went to the pay phones down by the lobby.


	31. CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE ****

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Charlie wandered down to the lobby and sat down on a small bench. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial when Eva walked by and sat down next to him.

"Hey Charlie. Whatcha doing??" Eva asked, placing her bag on the floor.

"Just calling Jody. Juliette is making me stay after with Sandra again."

"She's really good. Have you seen her dance? Jonathan is actually considering letting her be a principal soon."

"Really?" Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah. Hey, Charlie, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking… about…"

"Jody told you right?" Eva asked cautiously.

"Told me what? She tells me lots of things."

"This morning… she tell you anything?"

"Oh, yeah." Charlie nodded and sighed deeply. "I can't believe it."

Eva touched his shoulder lightly. "I know… well, I gotta get to my next class, see ya." Eva stood up and walked away.

Charlie nodded and dialed Jody's cell phone number slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jody, it's me."

"Hey Charlie!" Jody exclaimed happily. "Excuse me…" Jody said something to someone in the background and then walked out of the room. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Uh, who were you talking to? Are you busy? I can call back?"

"Whoa, chill out Charlie. I was just talking to Coop."

"Oh… you tell him yet?"

"I'm… I'm working on it. It's really hard, because I won't be able to dance anymore. I think I'll just tell him next week after I go to the doctors… just to make sure."

"Ok."

"Well, I see you at home in a few, right?"

"Actually, that's why I called. Juliette is making me stay with this new dancer, Sandra, again today. I can't get out of it, I'm really sorry Jody. I know I should really be with you, now… but I can't. I really wish I could though."

Jody's face fell, but she tried not to let it show in her voice. "Oh, that's ok Charlie. I understand. So… I'll see you at home with Eva and Erik for dinner, right?"

"If I can make it home by then. Sandra's supposed to show me all this new dance stuff and… I'll try. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Jody. I love you."

"Love ya too, bye." Jody hung up and slipped her phone into her bag. She went back in Cooper's office and sat down. "Sorry about that, Charlie called."

"You don't look to happy about that." Cooper noted smugly.

"Well, he has to stay at ABC to meet with that new dancer again. And he won't be home for a few hours. But, I on the other hand have to go home. So, I'll see you tomorrow, 'k Coop?"

"Sure. Bye Jody." Cooper waved slightly as Jody left his office.

Charlie leaned against the wall and sighed again. He picked up his bag and went back upstairs. Waiting in one of the smaller rooms was a tall, thin blond with her hair up in a tight bun. She was warming up, but stopped when she saw Charlie watching her.

"Hey Charlie!!" She said excitedly. "I'm so glad you could meet with me again today! Jonathan said that dancing with you yesterday actually made me even better!!"

"Hmmm…" Charlie nodded and set his bag down. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, Jonathan had this great guy over here earlier and showed me this really cool dance! And he said you knew it too… something about ABA. Wanna see it?"

"Sure…" Charlie sat down on a metal folding chair and watched as Sandra danced Jody's part of the ABA workshop perfectly. "… Wow…" Charlie was speechless as she danced. At the end of the dance (she was dancing to the last part) Charlie clapped loudly. "You are so great!"

"So, how do you know this dance then?"

"Uh, who showed you this dance?"

"Cooper Neilson and one of his principal dancers… Jonnie… Judi… something like that."

"Cooper Neilson and Jody Sawyer??" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! That's it! You know them?"

"Uh huh. We, uh, danced together in the ABA workshop a couple years ago. Cooper was a principal here and Jody and I were students at ABA. Our friend Erik was supposed to be in Cooper's part, but her sprained his ankle."

"Awesome!! You guys must have been great! Cooper's such an amazing dancer!"

"And Jody…?"

"She's ok. She's really good… but she kinda has bad feet… and other stuff too. But I would never think of boring you with stuff like that. How long ago was that?"

"Well… I was 18… so…8 years ago."

"Wow! You still keep in touch with Jody and… what did you say his name was… Erik?"

"You could say that." Charlie smiled. "I live with Erik and our friend Eva. Jody too… we're actually getting married in August."

"Oh!!! That's so great!!" And I'm so jealous, Sandra thought to herself. "When is it?"

"August 29th. That's the day we all meet each other 8 years ago. So we decided just to have it like a double anniversary thing… anyway. You probably don't wanna hear about that."

"Oh, no! How long have you and Jody been together?"

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "We started going out right after ABA. Then we went out for 4 years. Then we broke up… got back together for 7 months… and she moved to California. So we broke up then and got back together a year later. Then… we were engaged for about a month and then we broke up again. Then… uh… a few months ago… we got engaged again… I think that's it… am I boring you?"

"Not at all. Wanna dance now? Cooper and Jody said you could just show me the slow part."

"Oh, right, sure." Charlie stood up and led Sandra out to the middle of the floor.

Jody walked into her apartment and then into her and Charlie's room. She sat down on the bed and stayed there, thinking, for more than an hour. Jody could hear Eva and Erik come into the apartment and she went out to greet them.

"Hey Jody! Where's Charlie?" Erik asked.

"He had to stay late with this Sandra girl again. I met her today because Jonathan was begging Cooper to teach her my old part in the ABA workshop. She's good."

"I know! Charlie was saying he had to stay late again. Do you think he'll be home for dinner?" Eva asked.

"He said he didn't know. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Jody, you can't not eat! Especially not now!"

"Why? What's now?" Erik asked.

"Nevermind. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jody smiled weakly and went back to her room. A few seconds later she came out and grabbed a box of cookies. Then she went back to her room.

"Don't eat them all!" Eva called.

Jody stuck her head out the door and threw a cookie at her. "Have one!" She smiled and shut the door.

1am…

Charlie walked quietly into the apartment and shut the door behind him. He placed his bag down on the couch ad went into his room. Jody lay sleeping in her bed, without her usual dreamy smile. He changed into some boxers and carefully crawled into bed next to his fiancée.

Jody stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Charlie?" She whispered.

"Hey Jody. Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up."

"You just now getting back?" Jody checked the clock. "It's 1 in the morning!"

"I know. I went to dinner with Sandra and then she had us dance some more. And them Jonathan was asking me all these questions about how she dances and stuff. But, hey, I heard you and Cooper met her!"

"Yea, today. Honey, this is really interesting and all, but I just wanna go to sleep."

"Oh, right, sorry. Night Jody." Charlie gave her a quick kiss and draped his arm behind her.

"I love you Char…" Jody mumbled something as she placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Charlie closed his eyes and started to fall sleep with a smile on his face. "Jody… baby…" He mumbled. His face dropped as he fell asleep.

Jody woke up the next morning and grabbed her stuff. She left the apartment before anyone else woke up.

****


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO ****

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

"Charlie!! Charlie!! Charlie!!" Jody burst into the apartment and ran around. She stopped in the middle and looked around. "Charlie??"

Eva came out of her room. "Calm down girl!!"

"Where's Charlie??" Jody asked excitedly.

"At work with Sandra. Why?"

Jody's heart fell to the floor. She hung her head and sighed. "No reason." She dragged herself off to her room.

Later that night Charlie and Erik walked into the apartment. Eva rushed up to Charlie and bit her lip.

"Jody's been locked in her room ever since she came home. I can't get her to come out. She's won't talk to me."

"Really?" Charlie asked. Eva nodded. Charlie shot Erik a nervous, worried look before going into his room. "Hey Jody."

Jody looked up from where she sat on the floor, stretching. "Oh, hey Charlie."

"Um, maybe you shouldn't be doing that. With the… pregnancy… and all."

Jody stood up and glared at him. "I'm not pregnant." She said and left the room.

Charlie ran after her. "What?"

"You heard me." Jody sat on the couch and opened up a magazine.

Charlie looked at Eva and Erik, who stood by the door. They both shrugged. Charlie sat down and pulled the magazine out of Jody's hands. "Jody, what are you talking about?"

Jody turned to face him. "I'm talking about me coming home with the best news you've ever heard. But wait, oh that's right, you're off with Sandra again."

Charlie blinked and looked at her. "I… I'm sorry Jody." He grabbed her hands and pulled her off the couch. He pulled her into a hug as they stood up. He started swaying them back and forth as he hummed softly.

Jody recognized the tune immediately. It was "If I Were The One." She started crying softly and she hugged Charlie tighter. After a while Charlie pulled back a little and held Jody's shoulders.

"I love you so much Jody."

Jody smiled and wiped her eyes. "I… I love you too… Charlie."

"So, what's all this about not being pregnant?"

"Um… it was wrong. The test I mean. It was a false alarm or something. I just… I just know that I'm not pregnant."

Charlie smiled and looked up and Eva and Erik. They were both smiling and Erik looked like he actually might cry. Charlie's smile grew bigger and he looked back to his fiancée. He took her hand and led her back into their room. Eva shook her head and sat down on the couch, followed by Erik.

"Ahh, I think it's love." Erik said.

Eva turned to look at him and laughed. "Ok then."

About an hour later Charlie came out of his room. He leaned against the wall and looked at Eva and Erik, who still sat on the couch.

"What's up?" Erik asked.

Charlie looked at them with sad eyes, filling with tears. He bit his tongue and left the apartment. Erik and Eva could hear Jody crying softly from in her room.


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE ****

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Charlie sat on the plane, watching the movie on the small screen hanging above his head. He couldn't care less about the movie that was playing. HE closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

He woke up a bit later, just as they were being told to put their seats up. He snapped his chair up and looked out the window as the plane landed.

A few minutes later he stood in front of the baggage claim conveyor belt. He grabbed up the bag he had packed earlier that day. He had spent the night before in a hotel. He came back to his apartment when he knew no one would be there and packed a suitcase full of clothes to last him a few days.

He left the airport and managed to get a taxi. Half an hour later, he appeared at the front of his parent's huge house. He put his bag down and rang the doorbell. His mother opened the door and smiled as she hugged him.

"Charlie!! It's so good to see you again, and so soon! What are you doing here?"

Charlie stepped back and looked at his mom. "Uh, I just came for a few days, that's it…"

Mrs. Sims nodded. "Well, where is that fiancee of yours? Did she come?"

"Um… no, Mom, she didn't. We, uh, broke-up yesterday." Charlie explained sadly.

"Oh dear." She wasn't at all disappointed, and Charlie could tell. "What happened?"

"You and Dad screwed me up so bad I don't know what family is. I don't want kids. I'll never know that happiness you always talk about. I'll never know what it's like to raise kids and have that stupid crap you always talk about. I'll never have it. I just wanted to say thanks for ruining my life and breaking me up with the only person I'll ever love. Bye."

Charlie picked up his bag and walked back to the cab he had told to wait a minute. Mrs. Sims watched, speechless, as the taxi drove away.

~~***~~***~~***~~

Charlie buzzed up to Todd Bennett and Brian Forson's apartment. A minute later, he appeared at the door of his apartment. He knocked and braced himself. Todd opened the door and looked over Charlie.

"Hey Charlie!! What… what the hell happened to you?"

Charlie smiled slightly and shook his head. "Yeah, nice to see you too."

Todd laughed and picked up Charlie's bag. He threw it across the room, and it hit a door. "Hope nothing valuable was in that."

Charlie smiled again, glad he was here with his best friends, and saw Brian open the door his bag had hit. He walked over to Charlie and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see. What's it been now… a week and a half? I'm still recovering from the last time I saw you. Engaged and all that. So, where's the lucky lady?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Back in New York. We broke up yesterday… so I came here to see you guys for a few days. So, you know, I don't go completely insane."

Todd glanced at Brian and then back at Charlie. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Charlie shook his head. "But… I don't wanna make an ass of myself. So, can we just not talk about it?"

Brian stared at Charlie in disbelief. "No, no, Charlie. We don't care if you make an ass out of yourself. We're your best friends, that's what we're here for. What happened?"

Charlie sighed and looked down. "God, here we go again." He walked over and sat on the couch. He rested his head in his hands and sighed.

Todd and Brian looked at each other and had a small conversation with their eyes. They sat down on opposite sides of Charlie and watched him breakdown.

"Charlie… what… how… what happened?" Brian asked.

Charlie shook his head and sighed again. "My parents… you know exactly what they all did to me… that messed me up… and now she's gone." Charlie sat up and stared straight ahead. "Ok! Can we _please_ not talk about it anymore??"

Todd scratched his eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever you want Charlie. Then… what do you wanna talk about?"

Charlie shrugged. "Whatever… I don't care. I couldn't care less. I don't know. Whatever you say, I'll go along with. I don't know shit and my life is more screwed up than you can imagine. What do you guys wanna talk about?"

Brian thought about that for a second. "Well… I get back on the road in 2 weeks."

Charlie shook his head and stood up. "I'll see you guys later." He picked up his bag and left.

Todd punched Brian's arm. "Good going ass-hole."

Brian held his arm and glared at his best friend. "Watch it or I'll come have the bearded lady beat you up."

Todd threw his hands up in the air. "What the hell is that gonna do?"

"Maybe she'll go out with you." Brian teased.

Todd shook his head and smiled. "You know, I haven't had my girlfriend over here in a month thanks to you. You think the bearded lady… I… urg! I can't think of a good joke. Damn."

Brian cracked up. "You're such an idiot. But speaking of… when do I get to meet this Ally?"

"I dunno. She's in New York. She's packing all her stuff up and she's coming back next week."

~~***~~***~~***~~

Charlie knocked on the door to Sam's apartment. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Charlie!!" She hugged him hello. Charlie held her closed though, and didn't let her pull back at first. When he finally let go, Sam knew something was wrong. "Charlie… what's up. What happened? Is something wrong?"

"I'm here to see you. I love Jody… but we broke up yesterday. I got here an hour ago."

Sam picked up his bag and led him inside. They sat on the couch and she turned to face him.

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how my parents have always been, especially to me. They don't care about anything. They are happy, but they never smile. They show no love and they treat me like shit. They love my other brothers and sister… they love me, sure. But that doesn't mean they like me. I dance ballet, I embarrass them. They hate me. I don't know how to be a family. Jody wants kids someday… I can't give her that. I don't know how to do any of that stuff. It just… my parents screwed me up so bad… but I love her so much. I don't know how to… to…" Charlie shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I'm so stupid… to give her up like that. I don't know what to do. I have nothing left. She's my whole life. Sam… what do I do next? I mean… my life is practically over. You're the only person I can talk to. Todd and Brian would think I was so stupid if I said any of this to them. Please, Sam, help me."

Sam stared at Charlie in disbelief. She hugged him tightly and they started to kiss. Neither was sure who started the kiss, had it been both of them? Sam had always known she loved Charlie, she just never was going to let that out. Especially not now. Charlie was heart-broken. Then why was he kissing her back…?


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR ****

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

2 years later…

Charlie walked into his New York apartment and Sam greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi Charlie."

Charlie smiled and set down his bag. "Hey Sam."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Eh, sorta." Charlie sat down on the couch. "I ran into Jody."

"Oh really?" Sam sat next to her boyfriend. "How'd that happen?"

"She was waiting at ABC for Eva because they were going to lunch."

"Oh, so how is she?"

"Ok, I guess. We only talked a few seconds."

"Oh. Well at least you're over all that."

"All what?" Charlie asked.

"Not talking. I mean, you haven't talked to her in over 2 years."

"Yeah. Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't talked though."

"Why?"

Charlie shrugged. "Nevermind." Charlie sighed and remembered what had really happened.

~*~

Charlie walked out to the lobby of ABC and saw Jody standing there. He walked slowly over to her.

"Uh, hey Jody."

Jody turned and gave Charlie a quick hug. "Hey Charlie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Eva. We're going out to lunch."

"That's cool. So, how have you been? I mean, it's been two years."

Jody nodded. "Yeah, I know. Wow. Uh, I've been… not to good to tell you the truth."

"Oh, why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first, how have you been?"

"Pretty good." Charlie debated telling her about Sam for a minute in his head. "You know Sam, my friend?"

"In Washington? Yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"We're going out now. She actually… moved into my apartment a few weeks ago."

"Oh, wow." Jody trued to sound happy for him. "That's so great. How long have you been together?"

"Well, that's not really important."

"Sure it is, come on!"

"Um… it's been a little over 2 years." Charlie said quietly.

Jody was speechless. She wanted to cry, slap him, and die right then and there all at once. "Oh… wow. Do… do you love her?"

"Jody-"

"Come on Charlie. I don't care either way. Do- do you love her?"

"… Yeah, I do. I've always loved her as a friend. Now, it's just more I guess, you know?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jody nodded.

"What's that mean?"

"Well, um, it's kinda a long story. See, there's this guy and we've been really good, close friends for about a year now. He's had this girlfriend for about 4 years. And he's proposing to her tonight. He-"

"That sounds pretty familiar." Charlie noted.

"That's not funny, Charlie."

"Sorry. Please, continue."

"He told me about a week ago and as soon as he did, I realized how much I love him. You know, more than a friend."

Charlie didn't know what to say. "Oh, wow."

"That's not half of it."

"What else is there?"

"Well, Cooper's talking an extremely long time to write a new ballet and I don't know what's gonna happen there. And… I guess there's a few other small things."

"Wow, Jody, I'm so sorry."

Jody nodded sadly. "I just don't know what to do. I mean, my friends and my dancing- that's my whole life. And now it feels like my whole world is crashing down on me." She started to cry.

Charlie stepped closer and hugged her, not sure what else to do. Being back in Charlie's warm embrace only made Jody cry harder. She had missed him a lot.

Charlie stepped away. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Jody shrugged slightly and looked deep into his eyes. "I've missed you Charlie."

Before Charlie could respond, Eva came rushing over.

"Oh, hey Charlie. Sorry about the wait Jody, but- why are you crying? Oh well, tell me on the way to lunch, we're late for our reservations." Eva grabbed Jody's arm and led her away.

~*~

Sam rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too." Charlie said mindlessly. By now, it was just an automatic response, unlike how it had been with Jody. Back then he had meant it 150% every single time, from the bottom of his heart.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I just… need some time to think, ok?"

"Ok honey, whatever you want." She kissed him softly.

Charlie got up and staggered off into his room.

Something wasn't right, and he knew it. He didn't love Sam as anything more than his best friend, and nothing would ever change that. For some reason, he didn't realize this until today. Today… when hew saw Jody again for the first time since she had walked out of the old apartment 2 years later. And she looked great. But-

She had moved on. She was _in love_ with this new guy, who didn't even love her back. Charlie knew this guy was going to break Jody's heart again. He already hated him.

The bottom line was- Charlie loved Jody, and he'd never stop.


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Chapter Thirty-Five ****

Chapter Thirty-Five

Later that day Jody knocked on Aaron Cole's door. She remembered the first time she had done that- 14 months ago. His apartment building was right next to hers and if she looked out her bedroom window, she could see into his living room.

Every day for about 3 months she'd watch him come home from his work and watch tv or eat his dinner or talk on the phone or whatever it was he was doing.

One day Eva forced her to go over and talk to him. She reluctantly did so, and an absolutely gorgeous man opened the door. They were both 26 at that point (both 27 now) and they had spent that first night talking for hours and hours. Aaron told Jody all about his life- his job and girlfriend Alyssa. And she told hi all about Charlie and their long exhausting history.

They instantly became best friends. He had an amazing sense of humor and could make Jody laugh like no one else. When they were together, nothing else in the world existed. All of Jody's problems disappeared when she saw his face.

He was sweet, funny, understanding, cute, hot, sweet, and, oh, absolutely hilarious. There's no wonder Jody loved him so much.

Jody knocked again and Aaron opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Jody, come on in."

Jody walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Something wrong?" Aaron noticed the look on her face.

"Um, sorta. You, uh, you might wanna sit down."

Aaron sat down slowly. "What is it? Is there something in my teeth?"

Jody smiled slightly. "No."

"Then what?"

Jody took a deep breath and began slowly. "As you know, after my whole Charlie ting, I thought I'd never really love another man again. I thought I'd spend my life as this miserable mess, but then I met you and I don't need to tell you how happy you've made me. You've seen the difference from that first night we met. And I really thought we were just friends until, uh, when, um… you, uh-" Jody sighed and struggled for the right words. "You old me you were going to propose to Alyssa a week ago. And I'm really happy for you, because Alyssa's great, she's so nice and all. Abut- as soon as you told me you were proposing to her, I realized that, um, I love you Aaron." Jody looked into his deep brown puppy-dig eyes, then quickly looked away.

Aaron stared up at her, speechless.

A good 5 minutes went by without anyone saying anything.

"Please, say something!" Jody exclaimed.

Aaron looked at Jody and started to stand. "I really don't know what to say Jody. I mean, what- what- when?"

Jody bit her lower lip and said, "I guess it was, uh… 3 months ago at that party we went to. That old (** It's not old now, but this is a few years in the future, so it will be old then **) Backstreet Boys song, 'I Promise You', came on and you asked me to dance. And I guess I just got caught up in the moment, the words of the song and your arms wrapped around me. I just… totally fell, and no one was there to catch me." Jody said, hoping she didn't sound too cheesy.

Aaron nodded and stepped closer to her as he talked. "Ok, ok. But, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I mean, I'm gonna-" Aaron stopped his own words by kissing Jody.

Jody closed her eyes and kissed him back. She was expecting the complete flying sensation, like her first- and every- kiss with Charlie. Instead, she felt like they were falling through the floor. But, she decided it was still a good feeling.

Aaron broke the kiss and stepped back. "I always-" He was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hello? Alyssa!" Jody stood motionless as Aaron turned away. "Really? Ok. Uh, yeah, it's really fancy. Ok, I love you too. Ok, see you tonight." Aaron sighed and turned back to Jody as he hung up.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to know if the restaurant I'm taking her too was fancy, so she's know how to dress."

"Oh." Jody nodded.

"Um…" Aaron looked to the floor. "Maybe you should go." He said quietly.

Jody looked down and nodded. "Ok… um, good luck tonight, Not that you'll need it… bye." She turned quickly and ran down the hallway.

Aaron sat back down on his couch and put his head in his hands. "Holy shit." He muttered.

He was still sitting there 10 minutes later and Jody watched him from where she sat in her bedroom, crying. 


	36. CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Chapter Thirty-Six ****

Chapter Thirty-Six

That night…

Charlie sat on the couch, watching Brady Bunch reruns. (HAHA) Sam came and turned the tv off and sat down next to him.

"Look, Charlie, I know you love Jody. And I know you don't love me. Don't worry, I guess I don't hate you. I still wanna be your friend, we've been best friends all our lives. So now, we don't have to marry at 30. And… I guess that's probably good because I actually _do_ want kids, I just said I didn't so you'd still be with me. But, I just have one question, ok?"

"Uh," Charlie was speechless. "Uh, go, uh, right ahead."

"Why can't you get over this girl?"

After a long pause, Charlie finally answered. "Sam, you know I'll always love you as my best friend. And I tried to love you, like in the other way, I really did. I don't know why I can't get over her. I mean, it _has_ been 2 years and she _is_ in love with another guy. But, I really don't know why."

"Well, I guess that's as good an explanation as I'm gonna get. These have been the best 2 years of my life, but, I'll move out by the end of the week." Sam stood up and walked out.

~Aaron's Apartment~

Aaron stood in front of his mirror, all dressed up for diner. He looked at the ring box in his hand and opened it.

"Will you- no, no. Will you marry me? No… will you be my wife? No. Alyssa McIntyre, will you marry me?" He sighed and looked into his own brown eyes. "I love you Jody Sawyer, will you marry me? Shit, I am so much trouble." Aaron mumbled and left to pick up Alyssa.

~1am- Jody's Apartment~

Jody lay on her couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. She hadn't been able to get to sleep, she just kept thinking about Aaron. There was a loud knock on the door and Jody set down her bowl of popcorn. She wondered who would be at her place so late… it was Aaron.

"Oh, uh, hi Aaron. Do you wanna come in or something?" Jody stuttered out.

"I didn't propose." Aaron blurted out.

"Oh? Um… why not?" Jody let Aaron in and shut the door.

Aaron sat on Jody's couch and ate a handful of buttered popcorn. "I'm not quite sure. And it's not just that I didn't propose, I broke up with her too."

Jody sat slowly next to him. "Oh my God, why?"

"I dunno. I mean, I _do_ love her and now my whole body feels empty. But… I just can't stop thinking about what you said earlier."

"Oh… that." Jody smiled weakly. "I really don't know why I ever told you all that. I was hoping you could just… you know, forget about it."

"But, you see Jody, that's the thing, I can't. When I first met you, I felt something. And 3 months ago, when we danced, I felt it more than ever. I've been pushing it away, because… I was with Alyssa. I may love Alyssa now, but… I think you might be the person I'm supposed to be with."

Jody was speechless. "What are you saying?"

Aaron paused, thinking about what to do next. He got down on one knee and took out the ring box. Jody's eyes got wide and she gasped. "I'm not proposing, don't worry. It's just… like a promise ring, only it means a lot more." Aaron slipped the ring on Jody's slender finger and it fit perfectly. "I love you Jody." He stood up and pulled Jody to her feet. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.


	37. CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Chapter Thirty-Seven ****

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**@** TWO YEARS LATER **@**

Jody sat on the couch making out with Aaron. Her phone rang and she moved to answer it. Aaron pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"Let the machine get it." He mumbled.

Jody smiled and kissed him again.

"Hi, this is Jody Sawyer. I'm out, so leave a message and I'll call you back soon-"

"Unless I stop her!" Aaron's voice interrupted Jody's message.

"I'll call you back, bye!"

Jody giggled listening to the machine.

"Hi Jody. It's Eva. I'm here with Erik at our apartment. Please call us back! We were talking to Sergei and Galina and Charlie and were thinking about having a 10-year reunion thing. Wouldn't that be fun? Call us, bye."

"Do you still love Alyssa?" Jody asked suddenly, pulling away from her boyfriend.

"Are you crazy? Of course not! I got over her years ago! Once I had you, I didn't need to have anyone else. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do… do you still love Charlie?"

"No." Jody said quickly. "No, of course not. We haven't spoken in 2 years. It would be 4 years, but one day I saw him and we talked for about 3 minutes. I love you Aaron."

Aaron smiled. "Ok." He leaned forward and kissed Jody.

**@** 10 YEAR REUION **@**

Jody sat in the passenger seat of Aaron's car.

"Are you sure it's ok that I come?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. They said I could bring a date. And come on, Sergei's bringing Galina who wasn't there that year. And Eva's bringing her boyfriend. Erik's… not bringing anyone as far as I know. And Charlie would bring Sam, but they broke up 2 years ago, at least that's what Eva said. So, it'll be fine! Trust me!"

"Ok." Aaron parked his car in front of the restaurant and they got out.

Charlie watched as Jody and her boyfriend walked into the restaurant, hand in hand. They walked up to everyone else, who had already arrived.

Charlie stood up and gave Jody a quick hug. "Hi Jody."

"Charlie, hi! Um, everybody, this is Aaron. Aaron, this us Charlie, Eva, Brad, Erik, Sergei, Galina, Maureen, Jim, Anna, Greg, Emily, and Bob." Jody introduced all her friend's and their boyfriends.

Aaron and Jody sat down at the large table, Aaron next to Sergei and Jody next to Charlie.

"So," Charlie asked. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Um, almost 2 years."

"What, what about that guy who was going to propose to his girlfriend?"

"Oh, that's Aaron. Um… he chose me instead!"

"Well, that's so great, for you… I'm glad you're happy."

Jody nodded slightly and turned to Aaron. "Can we switch seats? I don't think I can go through this whole meal next to him."

"So, you suggest _I_ go through dinner sitting next to your ex?"

"Please Aaron!?" Jody begged.

"Yeah, ok."

Jody got up and Charlie watched in confusion as they switched spots.

"Hey… Aaron right?" Charlie said cautiously.

"Yeah, hi Charlie." Aaron said, going along with this so Jody wouldn't flip out on him.

After a long dinner they all went out to a salsa club. They sat at two different booths and after a while, Aaron pulled Jody up to dance with him. He was a very good dancer, and Charlie watched jealously.

"You ok?" Erik asked.

Charlie nodded. "I guess. I mean… I just never thought I'd see her this happy with… someone else."

"Well, Eva's out there dancing with her boyfriend. Just think, 10 years ago we were out there dancing with them."

"Yeah, but you weren't in love with Eva for 10 years." Charlie said, watching Jody kiss Aaron.

"Evan so, a lot has changed."

"I know that." Charlie stood up and walked out to where Aaron and Jody were dancing. "Can I dance with Jody?" Charlie asked bravely as a new song began.

"Sure." Aaron moved away stiffly and walked back to the table. He sat next to Erik and asked, "Do you know Charlie very well?"

"Very well." Erik confirmed.

"Does he still love Jody?"

"I don't think he'd like me saying anything like that."

"Please, I don't care either way. I just have to know."

"Well then, uh, yeah, he does. He's been in love with Jody for 10 years. How long have you loved her?"

"3… but we've only been together 2." Aaron explained. "Do- do you think Jody still loves Charlie?"

"Even if she does, that doesn't matter. She might not ever get over her first love, but now she has you. Don't worry. Why?"

"I was planning on proposing sometime soon. I have the ring with me tonight. But… do you think this is romantic enough?"

"Trust me on this one, you'll definitely wanna do this with less people around. Other than that, I'd say it's plenty romantic."

"Why less people?"

"It just… I dunno. She might have changed, it's been almost 5 years. Whoa."

'What?" Aaron asked.

"It' just hard to believe that it's been 4 whole years since they broke up."

"Oh…" Aaron nodded and watched Jody dance with Charlie.

Charlie danced his heart out, looking deep into Jody's eyes and wishing she were still his. Jody danced with the fire inside that still only came out around Charlie. She looked deep into his perfect blue eyes. When the song was over Charlie led Jody back up to the tables.

"Thanks Jody." Charlie said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Charlie… anytime." Jody spat out.

Aaron took Jody from Charlie and sat her down at the edge of the seat. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Jody said happily.

"Ok… um, here." Aaron got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "You remember that one night about 2 years ago when I said that I wasn't proposing?"

"Yes."

"Well, now I am. I love you Jody Sawyer, and I know you can make me happier than I've ever been in my life. Will you marry me?"

Without a second thought Jody smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Aaron slipped the ring on Jody's finger and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you." He pulled her up and hugged her tight.

Jody kissed him. "I love you too. I can't believe this! You're amazing!"

Charlie looked on, speechless. His eyes were 2 shades darker and his face was 2 shades lighter. "That's _my_ girl…" He whispered to no one.

Sergei heard him and patted him on the back. "I'm so sorry man."

Charlie shrugged it off and walked away to Jody, who was still hugging Aaron. "Um, Jody, I'm gonna go now. I have to get up early tomorrow. Um, congratulations to you both, I wish you the best of luck. Bye."

"Bye Charlie!" Jody waved as he said good-bye to the rest.

Aaron smiled brightly. "You really don't love him anymore, do you?"

Jody smiled and shook her head. "I've moved on. Now I have you… forever. I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Jody." Aaron kissed her and they said good-bye to everyone and left.


	38. CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Chapter Thirty-Eight ****

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Jody let Aaron into her apartment and kissed him happily. She finally felt like she was flying, and knew that she would be happy for the rest of her life. She held the ring out behind Aaron's back as he kissed her neck.

"Wow, it's so beautiful."

"What is?" Aaron asked, pulling away.

"This ring. I mean… I'm still in shock!"

Aaron smiled and fell onto the couch. "When do you wanna get married?"

"I dunno… let's talk about that later. Right now I just wanna be with my _fiancee!!!_" Jody ran over to the couch and fell on top of Aaron.

~*~

Jody sat in her apartment reading through a bridal magazine that March. She and Aaron were getting married in the end of May. She was looking at her favorite dress for about the 100th time when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jody? It's Eva."

"Hi Eva! You have _got_ to see this dress! It would look _so_ great on me! It kinda costs a lot, but my parents are so happy that I'm finally getting married that they're paying for everything, no matter how expensive it is. I can't wait to show them this dress! It's long and white and it has these-"

"Jody, please calm down. I have some bad news."

"Oh my God, what?"

"Um… I just saw Aaron."

"Yeah, so?"

Eva sighed. "He was coming out of another apartment building."

"So?"

"There was this girl… and she was all over him. And… he was sorta pushing her away, but he could have done a better job of that… I'm so sorry Jody. I just thought you should know."

"No, no, no, no… no! Aaron would never do that to me Eva. He loves me."

"Yeah, so did Charlie!" Eva exclaimed without thinking.

Jody scowled and glared at the phone. "What?" She hissed out.

"I'm sorry Jody, I didn't mean that. It's just… think about it! If Charlie did it, it's possible that Aaron would do it to."

Jody sighed. "I'm sorry Eva. I just… I just can't believe you. I mean… I can't. I'm sorry. I'll…" Aaron used his copy of Jody's key and let himself into Jody's apartment. "Look Eva, Aaron just walked in. I'll call you back later, ok? Bye." Jody hung up and kissed Aaron hello.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?"

"Looking at dresses. Listen, Aaron, we have to talk."

"Ok. Shoot." Aaron sat on the couch and pushed the magazine onto the floor.

"Um, I just got a call from Eva. And I really don't think she saw right, but I just have to ask. She said… she said you came out of another apartment building and there was this other girl who was… all over you." Jody bit her lip and looked hopefully at Aaron.

Aaron sat there speechless. "I- I don't know what to say. But… I can't lie to you Jody, yes it's true. Alyssa forced me out to dinner last night and… she got me very drunk. I can't really remember the rest… but apparently… we did some pretty wild stuff."

"What?" Jody's heart fell through the floor.

Aaron stood up and went to Jody. "I'm so sorry my love. I love you so much and this is the last thing I would ever to do. Trust me. I love you Jody. We are getting married in 2 months! I love you."

Jody pulled away. "You mean it's true?"

"I wish it weren't."

"Aaron… I don't believe you! I thought… oh my God, it's Charlie all over again."

Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head. "I hadn't thought about that Jody. I'm so sorry. Jody… Jody please."

"I'm sorry Aaron. I just, I have to think. Um… good-bye." Jody sat down and opened up the magazine.

Aaron stood there and looked down at Jody. "So, it is over?"

"Probably Aaron. I just can't do this again. It hurt too much the first time. It's gonna hurt even more this time because I need you. Without you, I'm just that poor girl who was engaged to that guy 2 times and then broke up who has that unbelievably hot best friend. But now… I'm back to nothing."

"So, it is over?"

Jody stood up and looked into Aaron's eyes. "I love you Aaron. But I cannot put myself though this again. I'm sorry. Good-bye."

Aaron looked into Jody's soft blue eyes and kissed her one last time. "I'm sorry too. This was the best thing that ever happened to me. And I really thought you were the woman for me. But I guess not. I'll always love you. Bye." Aaron turned around and left.

Jody sat down and cried for the next 2 weeks.

~*~

"How am I going to do this?" Jody asked Galina over the phone. "I mean, this is insane! Every guy I end up with cheats on me!"

"There's only been 2! That's not every guy!"

"No, it's 4! Cooper, Charlie, Aaron, and Jake! Dirk would have to if I gave him the chance, but we broke up! And even if he wouldn't, I don't wanna be with him! I don't wanna be with anyone!"

"What about Charlie? You're telling me you don't love him at all?"

"Not at all. After 2 months with Aaron I forgot all about Charlie. That's what I plan to do for the rest of my life. And even if I did still love him, he doesn't wanna be with me. He broke up with me! He said he didn't want kids and no matter how much I offered him, he wouldn't be with me. I told him we didn't have to have kids, but he left me anyway. I'm going to die alone."

"No you're not! You're going to find someone that makes you happy forever."

"No, see that's the thing. I… I don't want to be with anyone. I want to die alone. That's going to be a lot easier than whatever I'm going to have to go through with someone else."

"What if Charlie decided he wanted kids. Would you take him back?"

Jody thought about that for a minute, then said, "No, I wouldn't. If I go through anything else, my heart is going to die. I'm going to die! I don't even wanna go on one date ever again! Look, I have to go take a shower and go to bed. Ok?"

"Ok Jody. I hope you find happiness. Bye."

"Bye." Jody mumbled and hung up the phone.


	39. CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

CHAPTER FOURTY ****

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

***JUNE 26th, 2011***

**The Cooper Neilson Dance Company**

Jody stood in the middle of the room when she suddenly stopped dancing. Cooper shut off the music angrily and glared at her.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Cooper… I have to sit down." Jody whimpered out.

"Fine!" Cooper walked over to the piano and grabbed his water bottle off of it. He gulped down about half of it and turned back to Jody.

She was just sprawled across the floor. In a split second, Cooper was kneeling next to her. He looked up at the other few dancers.

"What happened?"

Angela, a tall blond, just shrugged. "She sat down and then she just… fainted I guess."

Cooper looked down at Jody's pale face. He slapped her face a few times and then her eyes flickered open. Cooper sighed.

"Jody, are you ok?"

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"You passed out honey, come on. Get up." Cooper helped her up and led her down the hall to his office. "Look, I have to stay here for a few more hours, but then I can drive you home, ok?"

"No… I'm sure I can call someone."

Cooper's smiled faded slightly. "Alright. Let me know when you leave. And take the rest of the week off and… Jody?"

"Uh huh?"

"You really need to eat something."

Jody's eyes fell to the floor and she nodded slightly. "Ok Cooper."

Cooper looked at her for another minute, then left. Jody sat on the couch and tried to think of someone to call. Aaron was the first name that popped into her head. But Aaron had moved across the state to get away from Jody. Eva and Erik were busy. That left only Charlie, who she knew had nothing to do today.

She sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed slowly.

"Hello?"

"Um… Charlie? It's Jody."

"Jody? Uh, Hey. What's up?"

"Can you come get me. I'm at Cooper's company."

"Sure. But why?"

"Cooper says I have the week off because I fainted back in rehearsal and he doesn't think I should drive home."

"Oh, Jody, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but can you come get me?"

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Thanks Charlie." Jody smiled.

"No problem."

Jody hung up and lay down on the couch. In a few minutes, she was asleep.

~*~=~*~

Charlie shook Jody gently.

"Jody?" He whispered softly. "Jody, wake up honey, Jody?"

Jody opened her eyes and looked into Charlie's. "Hey Charlie." She smiled and sat up. "Whoa."

"What?" Charlie asked, concerned.

Jody shook her head. "Nothing, just a little dizzy. Well, come on, I have to go tell Cooper I'm leaving."

"Ok." Charlie helped her up and they walked down the hallway.

Jody pushed open the heavy door and Cooper turned to look at them.

"Charlie! Long time no see." Cooper said.

Charlie glared at him and bit his tongue.

Jody ignored them and said, "I'll see you Monday Cooper."

"Alright. Bye Jody."

Charlie and Jody left and climbed into Charlie's car.

"You want me to drive me to your place, or do you wanna come to mine?"

Jody leaned her head against the car window. "I don't care Charlie. Whatever."

"Ok… mine's closer, so I'll just drive there, ok?"

"Sure Charlie."

~*~=~*~

Jody walked into Charlie's apartment. Charlie picked up all the stuff on the table and threw it on his bed in his room. He shut the door and came back out to Jody. She was fiddling with a pack of cigarettes that had been on the kitchen counter.

"What are these?" She asked.

"What do they look like Jody? I know you're not blind."

Jody rolled her eyes. "I know what they are Charlie. I meant… you don't smoke."

"Sure I do."

"You never used to."

Charlie shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Things change Jody. You of all people would know that."

Jody bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry Charlie…"

Charlie saw she was close to tears and mentally kicked himself.

Jody looked up a minute later and smiled slightly. "So, what else has changed?"

"Um… I decided that I really do want kids."

Jody's mouth dropped open. "What? When? How?"

"Well… I was listening to that old song um… 'Butterfly Kisses'."

"Oh! I love that song! It makes me cry every time!"

"Yeah… well it just got to me. That and uh… one of my friends, he and his wife have a daughter now. Her name is Caitlin. And… I just realized how good he had it."

Jody smiled. "Well… it's really too bad it took you almost 6 years to figure that out. But, I'm sure you'll still find someone…"

"Jody… I'm really sorry about Aaron."

Jody's lifeless eyes shifted and she shrugged. "Yeah…"

" So… what happened anyway? How come you guys didn't get married?"

Jody sat down on the couch and sighed. "He cheated on me. He was drunk… I swear Charlie, it was like you all over again."

"You getting along ok without him?" Charlie asked softly.

"I love you Charlie."

Charlie looked at her for a few minutes, speechless. He finally just said, "What?"

"I love you Charlie. I really thought I was over you… until that whole thing with Aaron and then I realized I still loved you."


	40. CHAPTER FOURTY

Chapter Fourty-One ****

Chapter Fourty

Charlie sat down next to Jody, not believing what he just heard. "Are you serious?"

Jody nodded. "Yes. I realized it a month ago, so I… I missed you Charlie."

Charlie looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "I love you too Jody. I've never stopped, not one minute."

Charlie kissed her and Jody felt like flying again. She opened her eyes and looked into Charlie's deep blue ones. They were sparkling and she smiled.

"Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Is this it now? We don't have to go through this again?"

"I hope not Jody. I sure hope not, because it's really annoying. But, I'll never stop loving you."

Jody smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. So… what happened to you this morning?"

"Um… I guess I haven't eaten lately."

"Why not?"

Jody shrugged. "I don't know. I just… was never hungry. I was to busy wishing I was still with you."

"Are you hungry now?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"Sure."

Jody smiled as Charlie dud through some of his cabinets.

"Here." Charlie handed Jody a bag of pretzels. "That's really all I have."

"Thanks." Jody took the bag and ate a few. "So, Charlie, how have you been?"

"Ok. Not much has been happening. But, uh, this amazing girl told me she loved me, and since then I've never been happier."

Jody giggled and put the bag down on the small table and curled her feet underneath her. Charlie sat down next to her and Jody locked her arms around his waist.

"Charlie?"  
"Yeah?"

"I really need to get a life." Jody laughed and kissed his cheek.

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked a few minutes later.

"I'm thinking… I'm gonna do this…" Jody turned and pushed Charlie down so he was lying on his back on the couch. She propped herself up on his stomach and smiled. "What are you thinking?"  
Charlie laughed and Jody bounced on his vibrating stomach. "I'm thinking… what are you doing?"

Jody giggled and leaned down and kissed him. "I'm doing this."

Jody ran her finger down his freshly shaven chin and giggled. "What did you do, shave and then come to pick me up?"

"Well, actually I finished shaving… and then you called."

"Why were you shaving at 1pm?" Jody asked.

"Because I didn't wake up until 12:30."

Jody hit his right arm lightly. "That's not fair! I hate you!"

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "I thought you loved me!" He pouted playfully.

Jody giggled, which made Charlie laughed, which made Jody laugh, which made Charlie laugh even more… until Jody finally stopped and looked down at Charlie.

"You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"Ryan Phillippe." She told him, smiling.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That is a very, very, _very_ good thing." Jody said, tracing a curvy line from Charlie's chin down to his chest. Here, she stopped a minute, then unbuttoned his shirt.

Charlie watched her, then raised his hand and took her chin. He brought her face down to his and whispered, "I love you…" before kissing her gently.

Jody smiled and squeezed herself in-between the back of the couch and Charlie.

"It's lucky you're so small or you might push me off."

Jody giggled and pushed him off.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed. He stood up and grabbed Jody's arms. He pulled her down off the couch and sat down next to her.

Jody pushed him down and kissed him passionately.

"Jody?" Charlie mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Jody lifted her head and looked into Charlie's eyes. She saw how much he loved her, and how much he needed her, and how much he wanted her, and how much… Charlie took her face and brought it back down to his.

*^**^**^**^**^**

Jody rolled over in her sleep and hit something. She opened her eyes in panic until she realized that it was Charlie. She smiled and draped her arm across his chest. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. They smiled at each other and kissed.

"Good morning Beautiful." Charlie whispered into her ear.

Jody sighed happily. "You have no idea."

The two got up and since Jody only had the clothes from the day before, Charlie gave her some boxers and a big sweatshirt to wear. Charlie went to take a shower and Jody picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Galina! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What happened?"

"I… I'm back with Charlie!"

Galina stared at her phone in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not! It was yesterday… and then last night… and now today. Galina, I can't believe I'm doing this again."

"Jody, don't freak yourself out. You love Charlie. You gotta keep him this time. No matter what he does."

Jody smiled. "I know. And I do love him."

"So, how long do you think it'll be before he proposes this time?"

Jody laughed. "Shut up. Look, I gotta go. I'm still at Charlie's. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Kay."

"Bye." Jody hung up and left the bedroom.


End file.
